


For Your Entertainment

by snugglyrabbits



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Luigi Suffering, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglyrabbits/pseuds/snugglyrabbits
Summary: An old foe returns from the afterlife, seeking revenge on Luigi.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley, Mario/Peach Toadstool
Comments: 96
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

“Mail call!” Parakarry’s voice eagerly called out through the morning air. 

He flapped his wings before landing, stretching out his arms and wings before reaching into his mailbag. He opened the mailbox outside the manor before him, whistling as he dug through his bag for the mail meant for this house.

He craned his neck, turning up to look at the green manor situated just up a small hill, a stone path leading to the front door. The quaint manor was certainly not the most extravagant of living spaces, but it was suitable. There was a well maintained garden gracing the front lawn, flowers of all colors, shapes, and sizes displayed upon the path.

Parakarry wiped the sweat off his brow, readying himself to fly off again when a voice called out.

“Good morning, Parakarry!”

Parakarry stopped, turning.

The owner of the manor appeared, rushing down the stone path to greet the Paratroopa with a smile on his face. The brunette’s hair was messy, his mustache uncombed as visible dark circles became apparent under his bright blue eyes. He had most likely just crawled out of bed.

“Ah, Luigi! Good to see you’re chipper today.” Parakarry grinned, watching as Luigi rushed up to the fence lining the yard, leaning against it.

“How’re you doing today, Parakarry?”

“I’m doing quite well. A bit frazzled, but quite well.”

“A lot of stuff to deliver today, huh?”

“That’s not even the half of it.” Parakarry chuckled. “The post office has been chaos since this morning. Postmaster said there was this little toad girl running around the office asking the rest of the employees about something. She’d been there since we opened. Totally threw him for a loop.”

“Do you know who she was?”

“No idea. The Postmaster thinks she was handing out fliers for something, I don’t know. He was already ordering me to get my tail out here, I didn’t have time to ask.”

“Oh, well, you’re right on schedule, I’d say.” Luigi laughed.

“I’d like to think I’m getting much better at delivering the mail on time.” Parakarry chuckled, slightly embarrassed. “If you happen to find anything in your mail is missing, that’s probably my fault… But, I’ll be sure to drop anything I missed off later, once I finish my route for today.”

“Well, don’t work too hard. Can I get you anything before you head off, Parakarry? I could get you a drink or something…”

“Oh, no. I’m in fine shape. Just have a long day ahead of me. There’s been a lot more letters coming in recently, which I hypothesize has something to do with that get-together the princess has been planning.”

“It’s only a meeting, Parakarry. I don’t think it’s that exciting.” Luigi smiled. “No one’s gonna be sending letters out to their grandparents about some king or prince coming to the Mushroom Kingdom to discuss economics with the princess.”

“Well, Toad Town gets excited over the littlest things, you know. Whether that be royalty figures getting together for, say… a ball, or a meeting, or a conference, or even for… tea time, really!”

“They’re just gonna be talking about trade negotiations and stuff like that. It’s all boring.”

“Oh, right, I’m sorry. I forgot you knew so much about the princess’s business ever since you and that prince got hitched… Your Highness.” Parakarry sneered, bowing playfully. “You’re going to be at the meeting anyway, don’t even know why I brought it up.”

“I’m not really royalty, Parakarry.” Luigi crossed his arms, a faint blush on his face as he turned, exhaling. “I’m just the prince consort.”

“Sureee… whatever you say.” Parakarry shrugged. “Just don’t come crying to me if you ever get kidnapped by Bowser or anything. If his knack for capturing royalty keeps up, that is.”

Luigi chuckled. “Then you’ll have to team up with Mario again to rescue me, I suppose.”

“I guess so.” Parakarry flapped his wings, turning away from Luigi with a hearty laugh. “I really should be on my way, though, friend. I still have so many letters to deliver, and there are so many impatient homeowners out there. A postman’s job is never done, after all!”

“I understand.” Luigi stepped back, smiling. “Be safe out there.”

“Of course!”

And with that, Parakarry flew off. Luigi waved goodbye to him, watching the postman until he disappeared from view into the cloudy sky in the distance.

Luigi stretched before pushing open the fence’s wooden gate, retrieving his mail and sifting through it. He yawned, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes as the sun continued to creep up over the hillside.

The mail mostly consisted of bills and scam letters from Waluigi, but a postcard from Mario made him smile, a warm feeling now in his chest. It was nice to think that his brother still had time to send him things, despite how busy he must be, traveling the world with his newfound cap companion and whatnot.

Luigi walked back into his manor groggily, dropping off the mail on the kitchen counter before walking to the bathroom to freshen up.

His pet, Polterpup, followed him curiously, leaping up against his owner’s legs to try and get his attention. Luigi smiled, laughing and promising the ghostly pup playtime later. He still had something to do today, after all.

Luigi did just enough to appear suitable before heading back out the door, walking down the path towards Toad Town. He had been up since early morning only because he wanted to get to Tayce T.’s kitchen before it got too crowded, and morning was his best bet. He didn’t exactly like being out alone at night, and Grambi forbid some poor soul try to go to the bakery in the afternoon. Luigi cringed at the thought.

All he needed was to pick up some ingredients for a few recipes he’d gotten as gifts from Peach for his birthday. While he was relatively good at cooking, he didn’t know a whole lot about making pastries. That was the princess’s specialty, not his. Luigi usually stuck to making various spaghetti dishes. But, most of the recipes given to him were for cakes, muffins, cupcakes, and the like, so he’d have to get a few ingredients from Tayce T. if he hoped on ever finishing even one of the recipes.

Not that he minded waking up early anyway. Early morning walks were always so beautiful. The creatures were starting to stir, and the sun was just starting to rise. He breathed slowly, taking in all the sights until he made his way into Toad Town.

Toads were congregating outside, walking in and out of stores and talking amongst themselves. Luigi’s presence didn’t faze them, not like if Mario was there. But, Luigi was fine with that. He didn’t like being randomly talked to and swarmed anyway. The toads still waved and said hello as he passed though, Luigi politely greeting them in return.

He eventually made it into Tayce T.’s kitchen, the little cook glancing up at Luigi as he entered. A faint smile graced her face as he walked in. She was already moving to reach into a cupboard to retrieve his items before he could even request anything of her.

”Ah, Luigi, welcome in! I’ve been preparing what you ordered. Just allow me to clarify…” She hummed, putting a bag out on the counter. “You just wanted the cake mix and a honey shroom, right?”

Luigi nodded, handing over the sufficient amount of coins for her as he smiled. “Grazie.”

She took the payment hesitantly, exhaling. “It’s always so nice to see such a happy face, Luigi. I take it your morning has been lovely?”

”Yep! Actually, I was planning on making something sweet tonight for my hus-” Luigi paused upon noticing Tayce T.’s sunken features. Her gaze wasn’t focused on Luigi, instead staring forward with dull eyes. She looked… sad. “A-Are you alright, Ms. Tayce?”

”W-What? Oh, yes. My apologies!” Tayce T. flinched and held her hands together, nodding. “I’ve just been thinking about… oh, there was this incident this morning and… I don’t know. I’m sure it’ll be alright. I’m fine.“ She offered a weak smile.

Luigi ventured further. “You’re… sure?”

”Most certainly, Luigi.”

"Do you want to talk-”

”Hey!” Another toad’s voice cut in, Luigi flipping around to make eye contact with a very agitated customer, who was tapping their foot impatiently on the floor. “Some of us also want to buy stuff!”

”O-Oh, I’m sorry, I-”

Tayce T. reached at Luigi’s hand, handing him his bag of ingredients. She smiled. ”Take care, Luigi. I trust I’ll see you again soon?”

“Oh, y-yeah!” Luigi attempted before being curtly shoved aside by the other toad.

Tayce T. looked at the customer disapprovingly before softening her expression, Luigi looking back at her. She glanced away before waving goodbye as Luigi made his way out the door.

Luigi sighed, cradling the bag of ingredients in his arms as he started back toward home. The walk back was peaceful, the young brunette catching small bits of conversation as the toads spoke to one another, talking about the day ahead.

”-and you haven’t seen him at all?”

The fragments of a conversation caught his attention.

He turned a corner, noticing a bright pink figure with her back turned to him, talking to a green-capped, mustached toad with glasses on his face. He was looking over a piece of paper, rubbing at his chin.

”…Nope. Can’t say I have. I wish you the best of luck in finding ‘im though.”

The pink figure stared down at the ground defeatedly as the green toad walked away, only perking her head up when she heard her name called.

”Toadette!”

”Luigi…?”

Luigi approached with a smile on his face, but froze, his breath hitching as Toadette turned to face him. Her expression was pale and positively mortified, clutching staggering amounts of paper in her arms like a vice.

”Toadette, a-are you okay?”

”Have you seen Toad?!”

The question caught him off guard.

”N-No… I haven’t. What’s wrong?”

Toadette wiped at the tears forming in her eyes, whimpering as she tried to compose herself. "T-Toad… Toad, he… I don’t know where he is, Luigi!”

Luigi felt his chest stiffen. “What?”

”A-About a week ago, I went out of the house to go hang out with Birdetta, and I left Toad home alone. When I got back later that night, he wasn’t there. And I-I don’t know where he would’ve gone, because I was only out for a few hours and-d he didn’t tell me he was going anywhere, and he would’ve told me if he did, and he didn’t leave a note or an-anything a-and I-!”

”Hey, hey…” Luigi, despite his own growing anxiety, tried to comfort Toadette. “Slow down.”

”I tried to j-just wait it out to see if he’d come home, but he still isn’t back! I wanted to take matters into my own hands, because I don’t know if h-he ran away, or if he got lost, or worse, but I-I couldn’t stand to just sit there while my brother was still missing, so I-I made these…”

She paused, sniffling and reaching towards the bundle of papers in her arms. She handed one over to Luigi, Luigi’s face noticeably paling as he examined the page.

It was a missing poster, the words alarmingly bolded with a photograph of Toad plastered on it, information lining the bottom.

”I tried getting these hung up all over town, the post office, the club, the boardwalk, the kitchen… b-but… no one has seen h-him so far, and I-I…” Toadette released a sob, nearly falling into Luigi’s arms.

”Toadette…” Luigi tried to reach a hand out to comfort her, but she shrunk back.

“I-I guess I’m probably just o-overreacting… he… he’s old enough to do what he wants… I-I just,” she hiccuped between sobs. “I wish he would’ve told me where he was going! I-I just want him to be okay. B-But, if he doesn’t want to be f-found, then…” She shook her head. ”If he doesn’t turn up s-soon, I’m going to go out and find him myself…! I-I have to know if my brother is okay!”

”Th-That sounds dangerous.” Luigi squeaked out. “I-I can look with you, and I’m sure Peasley wouldn’t object to joining us… You shouldn’t go alone.”

”Hopefully it won’t come to that.” Toadette concluded with a sigh, turning away as she rubbed at her eyes. “Just… keep an eye out for him, please. If you hear from him, let me know.”

”R-Right. Of course.”

Luigi didn’t have time to say anything else before Toadette promptly rushed off, approaching another couple of toads, handing them each the posters. Luigi turned to continue back home, despite now feeling a heavy sensation swelling deep within his chest.

An ominous feeling of dread loomed over him as he walked back to the manor.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luigi’s walk back was mostly silent, aside from the occasional heavy sigh or nervous hum.

The thoughts of worry produced by the single haunting image of one of his friends on a missing poster made his stomach twist. He tried to steady his breathing and think rationally as he approached his house, sighing. As he passed the fence gate outside the manor and approached the door up the stone path, however, he paused.

There was an envelope placed on the doorknob, delicately balanced atop it.

Confused, he shifted his holding on the bag of ingredients and picked up the note, flipping it over to see if there was any information on it. All that was printed on the envelope was a picture of a star, colored in a violet ink.

Perhaps Parakarry had left one of his letters in the post office after all.

He pushed open the door, putting the cake mix and honey shroom away before carefully tearing open the mysterious envelope. With cautious fingers, he removed a sheet of paper from within and began to read what was neatly printed upon it.

_‘Hello, Luigi._

_It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? Far too long, I’d say. How long has it been? It was quite hard to keep track of time down there, I’m afraid._

_I’ve been really busy, you see. It’s taken me ever so long to send you this letter._

_They tried their hardest, their very hardest, to contain me. And I admire their amusing attempts. But, I’m quite the persistent person, like a spider weaving its web over and over on a rainy day._

_To think, life works in mysterious ways. It’s quite funny, really, how our pasts catch up to us._

_You and I have plenty in common. You may hate to admit it, but it’s true. You and I are much closer than you’d like to think. Haven’t you felt lonesome without me? I’m apart of you, after all._

_May I indulge you in a secret?_

_You ruined me, Luigi._

_Your weakness brought about my downfall. It led me to a horrific afterlife of endless torment. I endured so much suffering. Loneliness and eternal solitude consumed my days._

_But, now, I’ve escaped from that treacherous prison known as death. And, as I had plenty of time to ponder, I know exactly what I want now._

_I want to see you suffer, just as I had._

_I’m going to make your life a living nightmare. All who you know and love, will be guaranteed a long and painful demise at my hands._

_You ruined my chance at happiness and I’m only returning the favor._

_I want nothing more than to see you break as you are forced to watch your life crumble apart._

_I’ve spent so much time preparing for this, you see._

_I shan’t spoil the surprise. Not yet. Nor will I reveal my identity. I want you to experience every moment of this spectacle for yourself._

_It will be quite a show._

_I’ll see you again soon, Luigi. I’m much closer than you’d like to think._

_~ ✦ ~’ ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the show!  
> This is a dark horror-esque story I wrote and finished up last year. It may be a bit familiar to some people since I’ve published it elsewhere before, but I have changed and polished up some things since it’s initial publication.  
> To the newcomers, welcome! Heed the warnings and tags, though, this story will get darker.  
> But nonetheless, I do hope you enjoy this frighteningly fun little tale I've concocted.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t know what to think.

Trembling, Luigi instinctively dropped the letter to the floor, cupping his hands over his mouth. He breathed unevenly. His desperate attempts to try and ease his mind and compose his thoughts proved useless as he began pacing around the kitchen, paranoid out of his mind. He buried his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. The questions in his brain came in imperfect clumps, plaguing his thoughts and ruining any sense of composure he’d been fighting to hold onto.

Who sent that letter? Were they going to hurt him? Were they going to hurt his friends? Was this all some sick prank? Was this a test? Was someone stalking him? Was someone watching him right now?

His breathing hitched as he tried to straighten his back, releasing a quivering inhale.

Maybe… Maybe this was all a nightmare! Maybe he was still asleep right now. Maybe he’d never woken up. Maybe nothing was wrong. Maybe Toad wasn’t missing. Maybe he wasn’t dealing with some deranged weirdo writing him letters.

Maybe, just maybe, everything was okay.

He shivered as he felt his eyes trailing away from his hands and turning back to the kitchen floor. The letter was still lying there, as though to taunt him, reminding him of his reality.

He abruptly made his way to the letter, bending over and snatching it off the ground. He stared at it before crumpling it in his hands and burying it under the mountain of unread letters he had obtained from over the past week. He felt his chest rise and fall, his hands quivering as he backed away, not wanting to be in the same room as the note.

He tried to seek refuge in the living room, falling back in a heap on the couch. He hugged his sides, bouncing his leg nervously until he eventually brought both of his legs up against his chest, burying his head in his knees.

He didn’t know what to do.

He sat there for hours, it seemed, his anxiety and paranoia only getting worse with every ticking second that passed. His questions multiplied and festered, his mind growing numb from all the swirling, intrusive thoughts.

He jolted, nearly falling off the couch, at the sound of the front door unlocking.

His stomach lurched. He was trembling, wanting to run off and hide, but he was frozen in fear.

”…Luigi?”

His fears were momentarily calmed as the person entering called out.

”Luigi, I’m back!”

A few moments passed before a blonde figure poked his head into the living room, turning to face Luigi with a bright shining smile.

”There you are!”

Prince Peasley, Luigi’s newly-wed spouse, waltzed into the living room, a leather suitcase held loosely in his hands. He tossed it aside into a nearby chair before enveloping Luigi in a tight hug.

”Oh, how I missed you!” Peasley pulled back, standing up tall and reaching towards his suitcase with a huff. “I can’t tell you how boring these trips have become! It’s just advisor after advisor talking about foreign policies and political negotiations and whatnot…” Peasley complained, groaning dramatically. “Mother had an entire conversation about taxes with some stuffy old advisor for nearly an hour…!”

Luigi nodded weakly, trying to at least smile. He felt numb.

”All I could think about was coming home to see you.” Peasley laughed, lifting a hand. “That’s what kept me from falling asleep during all those meetings… and the fact that Lady Lima kept nudging me whenever I was nodding off… 

“And getting out of there was no easy feat! The Queen just kept hugging me and saying her goodbyes and telling me to stay safe… and Lima is still skeptical of me living all the way out here… but I assured her this was for the best.

”You wouldn’t believe the tripe I had to deal with at the Beanbean Airport… I guess that’s what I get for trying to avoid the paparazzi… Your disguise idea worked like a charm.”

Luigi continued to nod, murmuring sounds of acknowledgement from time to time.

“Thanks for letting me borrow this…” Peasley dug through his suitcase, pulling out a white t-shirt with an ‘L’ emblem on it. “It really is quite comfortable.”

He tossed the shirt to Luigi. Luigi hardly flinched as the fabric fell into his lap.

Peasley smiled. “And I think you’d appreciate the fact that someone at the airport, the lady at the help desk, recognized your emblem! She asked me if I was a fan-“

Peasley suddenly stopped, his voice softening as his tone turned concerned.

“…Luigi?” Peasley ventured, moving to sit down beside his husband, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

”I’m…” Luigi didn’t want to tell him. He didn’t want to worry him. “I’m okay. Just… tired is all.”

”Luigi, it’s still the afternoon.” Peasley frowned. “Have you been getting enough sleep?”

”Yes, Peasley, I’m okay.” Luigi insisted, moving away from the beanish prince. “I…”

He froze, feeling his heart beating painfully in his chest. The same thoughts from before rattled his brain, his face paling as he bit his lip and gulped down saliva.

He couldn’t breathe.

”Luigi…?”

He couldn’t take it anymore. He caved, bursting into tears, loudly sobbing as he buried his face in his hands.

Peasley flinched, recoiling as he sat back. He was confused, and frankly, extremely concerned. Had he provoked Luigi? Did he say something wrong? What was going on?

”Luigi, what’s-”

Peasley yelped as Luigi stood up fast and dashed out of the living room. Peasley chased after him hastily, following his husband into the kitchen. He didn’t have much time to react before Luigi shoved a piece of parchment in his hands. Luigi didn’t say anything. He just wanted Peasley to read it for himself.

Peasley got the message, reading through the lines written on the crumpled paper. He read it over a few times before looking up at Luigi, who was biting at his nails anxiously.

”Well… whoever wrote this certainly has a keen knack for theatrics.”

”W-What?”

”This was most likely written by some ruffian trying to get under your skin. Like that… lanky purple figure who so seemingly despises you.”

”I-I don’t think Waluigi would do s-something like this…”

”I’ve gotten plenty of letters like this before. Threatening letters, claiming to end my game, or steal the Beanstar, and whatnot. They’re just trying to get a reaction out of you. It’s best if you leave it alone.”

“But… W-What if…” Luigi ran his fingers through his hair anxiously, breathing hastily. “What if someone’s after me? What if they’re going to end my game? I-I don’t even know who-…”

“Hey. Hey.” Peasley hugged Luigi close, trying to be as gentle as possible. “It’s alright. I promise. Nothing is out to harm you, and even if there is… I promise I’ll protect you.”

Luigi whimpered, sniffling. “Y-You promise…?”

“I promise.”

Luigi paused before finally nodding. Peasley smiled reassuringly. He ripped the letter in half, tearing the rest to shreds before dropping the remains into a nearby wastebasket.

”Let’s take our minds off of it. I know you must be positively shaken…” Peasley surveyed the kitchen. “I could help you make dinner. You know I’m not very good at cooking, but I’d be happy to help!”

Luigi sniffled, avoiding glancing back at the shreds of the letter.

He turned to face Peasley, straightening his back and smiling.

”Okay.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The week eventually came to pass.

After spending nights upon nights awake in bed, thinking about mysterious stalkers and threatening killers hiding under his bed and in his closet, Luigi had finally managed to calm down. He distracted himself from the thoughts whenever he could, happy to be rid of anxiety.

He met up with Toadette throughout the week to ask about Toad to try and calm her worries as well. He was still trying to work on cooking recipes Peach had given him. He and Daisy had spent most of the week playing tennis games together. And even though Peasley’s schedule was busy, whenever he was home, he got Luigi out of the house to get some fresh air and walk around Toad Town.

The only thing that really bothered him now was the fact that Toadette hadn’t been home in a couple of days.

He and Daisy had gone over to her house after tennis one day to check on her, but she wasn’t there. She HAD kept saying she was going to go out to look for her brother, but Luigi didn’t expect her to go alone. Daisy assured Luigi she could handle herself, and though he agreed at the time, the thought still made Luigi nervous. As if he didn’t have enough to worry about…!

But, enough time had passed since the initial receival of the darkly-worded letter. Luigi had finally gotten over the threatening message. It was still in the back of his mind, yes, but Peasley reassured him constantly that all was well.

He just wished he didn’t have to be home alone so often. Polterpup was good company, but he didn’t know if the spectral dog could fend off any intruders, and Peasley had work to do.

And today was no different, due to the princess’s meeting. He had been thinking about the big royal get-together for days, ever since Parakarry reminded him.

It was nice that Peasley wouldn’t be too far, only a little more than a walk to Toad Town away. Maybe, if he felt like it, he’d even drop by to say hello to the guests. He was sure the princess wouldn’t mind.

Luigi stood in the kitchen, leaning over the stove as he listened to Peasley getting himself ready in the nearby bathroom. He’d been in there for awhile, checking to ensure his hair looked okay for possibly the hundredth time tonight.

When the prince finally emerged, well-dressed in his tunic and crimson cape, he walked into the kitchen to announce he would be off. Luigi dusted his flour-coated hands off on his apron, following Peasley to the door.

“It won’t be too long at all, I promise. I’ll be back before dark.” Peasley had already assumed his formal voice, speaking articulately as he spun around, fixing his cape. He tried to sound a bit more casual, facing Luigi with a smile. “And you’re sure you don’t want to join me? Diplomatic meetings are always so fun.”

Luigi chuckled, leaning on the doorframe. “I’m sure they are. But I think I’ll pass this time around. Tell the others I say hi.”

“Well, it’s only so often I get to see the fair Princess Peach and discuss the fantastical world of economics with her.” Peasley added, leaning towards Luigi and making a showy motion with his hands. Luigi chuckled.

Peasley quickly pressed a kiss on his husband’s cheek, waving goodbye as he turned. “I’ll see you in a few hours. Do be safe, my darling.”

The night passed slowly.

Luigi stood in the kitchen, humming as he placed even lumps of dough down on the cookie sheet before him. He jolted as Polterpup playfully nipped at the bottom of his overalls, panting as Luigi looked up from his batch of unmade cookies.

”What is it, doggy? Do you want some?” Luigi bent down, petting Polterpup. “I don’t know if you can eat these cookies… I do have some treats for you, though-”

There was a knock at the front door.

Luigi stopped, glancing up. He waited for a moment before the knocking persisted, harder this time.

He waited, and then slowly walked towards the window, pulling back the curtains to look outside. He exhaled upon realizing that no one was at the door.

After mustering up enough courage, he walked and opened the front door, glancing around as he made sure to be cautious. When he was sure no one was out there waiting to ambush him, he breathed a sigh of relief before looking down towards his feet.

Dropped on the doorstep was a small box.

Luigi felt his chest instinctively drop and twist. This felt all too familiar. He hated that feeling of unease. He took a breath, trying to steady his breathing as he reached forward and picked up the box. He turned it this way and that, trying to locate an address or anything to identify who had left it.

No, this wasn’t like last time. This was a normal package. He just had to calm down. Breathe.

His rampant reassuring only made him more anxious.

He closed the door and locked it behind him, drawing the curtains before walking over to the counter. Polterpup whimpered, noticing his owner’s sudden shift in mood, mirroring it as he rubbed at Luigi’s legs. Luigi ignored him, trailing a trembling hand over the rough cardboard of the parcel.

Luigi opened the box slowly, ripping off the duct tape keeping it shut, to reveal nothing more than a video cassette tape inside. It was labelled with the number one.

Luigi, confused, looked the tape over, trying to see if he’d missed anything. No sign of threatening letters was a good start, he supposed…

Curiosity got the better of him as he walked into the living room, bending down by the various electrical equipment. He blew dust off the old video cassette player, the machine whirring to life as he placed the tape into the player. He exhaled, turning on the television. He sat on his knees in front of the screen, waiting for something to appear.

The screen flickered, showing an almost pitch-black grainy recording. The quality was horrendous, struggling to keep a still image. Eventually the image made itself out to be a small room, containing only a single occupant. Luigi squinted, trying to make out the barely moving figure lying on their side on the ground.

“Hello!”

Luigi nearly jumped out of his skin when someone began talking. It wasn’t the figure on the ground, judging by their own panicked jolt as the voice called out. When the figure finally tried to get up, though, Luigi recognized them.

He felt a flutter of fear fill his chest, his face paling.

“…Toad?”

“Hello, and welcome! Tonight, and tonight only, my little assistant and I are going to be putting on a show for our dearest audience members!”

Toad started to panic, calling out for help over the mysterious speaker. Whoever was talking, their voice was horrifically distorted and grotesque. They refused to answer to Toad’s pleas or objections, continuing.

“Now, I know you all must be _dying_ to know what’s going on, and what this little tape entails for you. It’s nothing too special, no, not at all… not yet. You see, my show will start small, but will soon fester into a magnificent production, like a mushroom spore undergoing a mutation in a field of fertile soil!”

Luigi was even more confused and anxious than before, watching cautiously and waiting to see what the tape had in store. It was out of necessity rather than curiosity. He wanted answers.

But he really didn’t like how uneasy he felt.

“My little assistant has been ever so kind to come and help me out tonight.” The voice was almost sickeningly sweet, lethal poison lacing every honey-like word that rolled off their tongue. “Haven’t you, Toad?”

Toad squealed in horror, shrieking for someone’s aid over the speaker’s chilling laughter.

“W-Who are you?!” Toad screamed, his voice as familiar as ever to Luigi despite the crackly audio of the recording. “S-Someone, help!”

Luigi’s gut was twisting, already feeling the need to throw up as questions began to form in his head.

Where was this being recorded? Where was Toad? Why wasn’t he home with his sister in the Mushroom Kingdom?

What was going on?

“Now! Let us begin our production! We mustn’t waste another second!”

The video distorted, the screen flickering and showing pure static. When the image finally returned, a new blackened figure stood behind Toad, looming over him. A wide smile could be seen on their face despite the recording’s low quality and their blurred set of features. 

Luigi’s pounding heart dropped as he watched the figure slowly raise something in their hands, metal glinting.

With a dramatic lunge forward, a blade cut into Toad’s flesh. Toad screeched as the unknown attacker stabbed him in the back, the mushroom-capped boy stumbling forward as blood slipped from his lips. Hysterical laughter followed each chilling scream that followed, Toad’s screeches increasing as he was stabbed again, and again, and again.

Luigi held a hand up to his face instinctively, frozen in horror as he fought back the urge to vomit at the sight displayed before him. His eyes widened in terror, feeling his whole body shriveling inside and out.

The attacker stopped for a moment, chuckles subsiding as they left the blade deep in Toad’s back. Toad sobbed and squealed in pain, falling and writhing on the ground. There was a moment’s pause before the mysterious assailant reached forward, pressing their weight against Toad. They bent over and twisted the knife around in his back, before roughly tugging it out.

Toad released a blood-curdling screech.

“Louder!” The attacker laughed as they continued to drive the knife into Toad’s back. “Ahahaha! Watching the light fade from your eyes, like a dying lantern held up by a lost soul attempting survival in deep wood… It’s show-stopping to see yet again! What a spectacle!”

Toad was slashed all over his back, from his head to his legs, the marks of red making puddles on the floor. Toad inhaled to scream once more, but he instead choked, coughing up dark blood. Little red dots lined the hard floor at his feet.

Toad coughed and hacked up blood, his vest and clothes stained with dark crimson.

“SCREAM! The audience will not be satisfied with your weak whimpers!”

Toad released one final deafening screech before his body went limp and hit the ground, the pool of blood underneath him only growing in size.

Luigi was petrified.

“…This… isn’t r-real…” He tried to assure himself, his words hushed, gripping his sides as tears stung his eyes. “N-No… this c-can’t be real…”

“How disappointing.” The unknown murderer tsk-ed. The blackened figure reached forward, lifting Toad’s body, littered with stab wounds and slashes, off of the ground. “I expected him to be a bit more resilient, based on that squishy exterior… It’s rather lucky I have one more thing in mind to finish off our first show.” The figure made extravagant motions with their hands, smiling. “The grand finale, if you will! I want to keep the audience desiring more, don’t I?”

Luigi’s hand twitched, but he couldn’t move to turn off the television. He wanted to. He wanted it to be over.

But he couldn’t move at all. He was numb.

The dark-clad figure gripped their hand around Toad’s head, holding his neck with the other.

“It’s time for your final trick, my assistant!”

And with a strong heave accompanied with the sickeningly clear sound of tearing flesh, they effortlessly ripped Toad’s head right off of his body.

Luigi couldn’t see anything past that point.

The screen flickered once.

He passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luigi?!"

He couldn't feel anything.

" _Luigi?!_ "

He twitched slightly, trying to regain some sense. Everything around him felt muffled.

"Please wake up!"

He was being shaken awake.

"I'm right here, Luigi, I'm right here! It's okay, please open your eyes…!"

He felt warm arms wrapped around him. He shifted, clutching onto whoever was hugging him, trembling fingers weakly clawing into fabric.

"Luigi…?!"

He murmured something inaudible.

"Luigi! You're awake!"

"I'm… awake…"

"Don't push yourself, darling…! It's okay, I'm here…"

Luigi moved limply, feeling an incredible weight on his entire body, limbs heavy. He tried to speak, but all that came out were broken mumbles and croaks.

He was hugged tighter.

"I'm so, so sorry… I didn't mean to stay out for so long… I knew I should have come home sooner, I know, and I'm sorry… and I… P-Peach, she… after the meeting, she was so distraught over something and, she had me and a few others help look for her citizens who were missing… and… we must have been out longer than I anticipated, oh, I'm so sorry…!"

Luigi froze, his breath hitching.

"Luigi? Are you alright?"

"It was r-real…"

"What?"

Luigi looked up at Peasley's face, who was still cuddling him close. Peasley had a concerned expression on his face, questioning Luigi repeatedly about what he meant, but Luigi didn't respond. His head rolled to the side, examining the environment around him. They were still in the living room.

Luigi shakily pointed to the television, which now showed nothing more than static.

"Did… d-did you watch a scary movie while I was gone? You know you should watch those with me if you really want to…!"

"Tape… box… v-video…"

"What are you talking about?"

All the haunting images came flooding back at once. Luigi felt consciousness threatening to fade as he recalled Toad's screams for help, the blood… the terrible, horrible laughter…

"T-Toad…"

"Toad? That's…" Peasley cocked his head to the side, a bit confused. "…That's the name of the person we were looking for… And his sister, as well… Toadette, was it?"

Without warning, Luigi released a pained sob, burying his face into Peasley's shoulder.

"Luigi? What's wrong?"

"Dh… d-dead… Toad… dead…"

"What?! What are you talking about? Luigi, please, I want to understand-!"

"Th… The tape…"

"Luigi, please, calm down, you're frightening me… if this is a panic attack, I'm right here, Luigi, I'm not going to leave you, I promise, I'm right here-"

"TOAD IS DEAD!" Luigi shrieked, pointing to the television feverishly. He dissolved into harsh, guttural sobs, Peasley shushing him.

"It's okay, it's okay… I promise…"

Peasley moved to turn off the television, since it seemed to be causing Luigi so much distress. He didn't exactly know what was going on, but he assumed it had something to do with the built-up stress from the past week.

Luigi was still repeating the fact that Toad was dead, mumbling the mantra incoherently to himself.

The prince sighed, helping Luigi up to his feet. He escorted the brunette out of the room, Polterpup barking at the pair as they went upstairs, Peasley whispering soothing words of comfort to his husband. "Luigi… It's okay… I promise you… It's going to be okay…"

\- - - - - - - - - - -

It had taken hours for Luigi to calm down.

The two had retired to their bedroom, Luigi having lied down on the bed, trying to get comfortable. He wanted to sleep and be at peace for awhile, but his efforts proved useless. Peasley sat by him the entire night, all throughout Luigi's whimpers and panicked murmurs, trying to calm him down and soothe his worries.

At one point, Peasley had put a cold cloth on Luigi's head, thinking maybe this could all be a fever-induced delirium. He didn't show signs of illness, but Peasley didn't know how else to explain it.

Polterpup lied down beside his owner, Luigi petting the ghostly pup to distract himself as he whimpered and held back tears.

As every minute passed, Luigi began to tire himself out.

Peasley had been tidying up a few things around their bedroom when he heard Luigi go silent before snoring lightly, having finally fallen asleep. He smiled, delivering a small kiss to the resting brunette. He thought about following his lead and getting some sleep himself, but his attention was turned to figuring out exactly what had caused all this.

He crept downstairs quietly, entering the living room and turning the television back on. He certainly wasn't going to be the first to admit how abysmal he was with handling technology, but he could comprehend it enough to know how to rewind the tape.

He kept his thumb pressed down upon the rewind button on the whirring machine until he heard a click, pushing the play button, albeit hesitantly.

It only took a few passing moments to realize what was wrong, and why Luigi had been so mortified.

Peasley had only seen Toad on a few occasions before, at kart races he spectated or get-togethers Peach planned, but seeing him here was gut-wrenching. He looked so scared.

And the person who was tormenting him was more horrific than he could've ever imagined. They weren't like a horror movie villain, or a fairytale monster as he had pictured them previously in his mind.

They were real, and their enjoyment of the whole macabre situation made Peasley feel light-headed.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. But, he didn't stop watching. As much as his stomach twisted and his face paled, he knew he had to figure this out, for Luigi's sake.

The tape showed off the mysterious attacker holding Toad's head up high with one hand like a trophy, having just decapitated the poor boy's corpse. They scoffed before dropping the rest of his body to the floor casually.

"You weren't much help for an assistant. I expected more from you." The speaker's words were distorted and slightly garbled, but still clear enough to just barely comprehend. "You perished so quickly, like a candle extinguishing on an eager child's birthday cake. It's no wonder that practically nobody noticed your disappearance. And rather unfortunate, I must admit."

Peasley felt a peculiar sensation fill his chest as he watched, as though he'd heard this person's words, or style of speaking, before somewhere. The way they talked… It seemed oddly familiar.

"The least you could do now is make for a nice decoration." The figure raised the same blade from before. "You won't be needing these…"

Without another word, they plunged the knife into the sockets of Toad's eyes, carving the irises out with the sickening wet sounds of flesh tearing and sclera shredding. When they drew the knife back finally to put their work on display, all that was left on Toad's face were empty remnants of eyeballs, a dark void left in their place on his skull.

Peasley squeezed his eyes shut, trying to mask his growing horror and urge to just turn off the tape and pretend this was all some nightmare. That is, until the murderer began speaking again.

"Pathetic."

The killer released a grunt as they tossed the head offscreen like a broken toy, the sound of it hitting the ground with a thud and rolling away still audible.

"I do hope my next assistant will last a little while longer than you… Why, after all, she has been dying to see you… It'll be a pleasure to reunite you two at long last."

Peasley felt his chest tighten as the dark figure now turned and approached the camera, a wide disfigured smile planted on their face. And as they approached, Peasley could now make out some of their features despite the dark lighting.

Their face appeared… broken. As though bits and pieces of their skin was missing.

Though, oddly enough, half of their face looked almost split in color. It seemed fitting for a deranged killer to have such an awful makeup job, but the way their face looked was almost too natural. As though they had torn the face off a porcelain doll and attached it to their own.

They were wearing faded clothing, tattered garb draped around their neck by a broken clip that barely functioned. And though the tape recording quality was low, he could make out hints of yellow and violet plastered on the fabric.

As they absently played with the blood stained knife in front of the camera for a few moments, humming sweetly, Peasley could make out the outline of black leather gloves on their hands.

Peasley jumped when the murderer chuckled once more, still spinning the blade in their palms.

"You know who I am, don't you? You may not want to accept it yet. And that's perfectly fine."

They paused for a moment.

"Death is a cruel thing, as you know. But I've learned to be a patient man. I have all the time in the world."

There was the sound of paper crinkling from just off of the side of the camera's view, the knife being set down.

"You see, I have so many more people to meet with. So many more tricks to put on display. So many more bows to take. And I won't rest until everyone you love is dead at my hands, as I promised."

_The letter._

Peasley instantly knew how he'd recognized the style of speech now. The theatrical tone of voice. The delight. That was him. He'd sent it. He hadn't been lying at all.

He was deadly serious.

"Until next time…"

He looked up, staring straight at the camera lens with a crooked smile on his face, one glaring yellow eye visible in the static.

" _Ciao~!_ "

Click.

The screen went black, leaving Peasley to stare at his own horrified reflection upon a layer of static.

Acting hastily and without thinking, he practically tore the tape out of the player, tearing the insides out and throwing the remaining broken cassette away. He turned off the television and backed away, shaking his head. He started back toward the stairs with hurried feet.

He never thought this could happen.

He never thought that someone out there could be this awful… to _Luigi_ , of all people!

Luigi didn't have enemies, except a few jerks who occasionally picked on him. He certainly didn't have enemies that were murderers, swearing vengeance on his very livelihood, threatening his friends and family!

Peasley truly didn't know what to believe anymore.

He rushed back upstairs to ensure Luigi was still okay, and to his relief, nothing had changed since he went downstairs. Luigi was sound asleep, snugly cuddled up in the covers, holding the thick duvet close to his chest and breathing softly.

Peasley exhaled, shutting the door behind him. And though there was no present reason to, he locked it.

He sat down beside Luigi, gently running a hand through his husband's hair. Peasley's thoughts were clouded, still trying to figure everything out. He needed answers. And to get that, he needed some help from Luigi. Especially since the murderer seemed so sure that Luigi would know exactly who he was…

Luigi shifted gently, whimpering short phrases and whining in his sleep, his soft breaths increasing to panicked mumbles.

Peasley held onto his hand tightly, hoping the bad dream Luigi was facing would subside.

He didn't want him to have to wake up into facing another nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Luigi woke with a start.

His heavy eyes twitched, a yawn escaping him as he sat up. He groaned, gaze flickering as he glanced around, examining his surroundings. He was still in his bedroom, the window slightly ajar as a draft of early morning breeze ruffled the dark green curtains. Beams of sunlight coated the master bedroom’s floor, covering the room in a warm sepia tone. It was particularly silent, bare of activity and life.

With a sigh, Luigi cuddled up in his covers, exhaling.

Luigi felt the bedspread sinking as Polterpup woke alongside him. He flinched as the spectral pup soon pressed his paws onto his owner’s cheeks, licking him across the face. Luigi sputtered, chuckling as Polterpup yipped.

”Shhh…! Quiet, doggy!” Luigi hushed as Polterpup snuck into his arms, his round eyes staring up at Luigi’s. Luigi ran a hand over Polterpup’s back as he sat up and glanced toward the other end of the bed.

Lying on the edge of the bed was Peasley, who’d apparently dozed off sometime during the night. He was in a half slumped-over position, his back uncomfortably situated across the end of the bed.

Smiling, Luigi stood up and out of bed, moving toward Peasley. He pushed him gently into a more comfortable sleeping position, lying his head down on a pillow. He kissed his husband’s forehead, covering the rest of his body with a blanket.

Luigi stretched before unlocking and opening the bedroom door, exiting the room to make his way downstairs. Polterpup followed close behind at his heels, panting.

Luigi’s steps dragged as he made his way into the kitchen. He passed by the living room, trying his best to block the area out of his vision, quickening his pace as he went.

He had tried his very hardest, all throughout the night, to convince himself this was all some awful dream. That what he had seen was a nightmare. It couldn’t possibly be real. It couldn’t! It was all just part of a bad nightmare he had.

Sighing, he entered the kitchen, running a hand through his hair. Flipping the coffee machine on with a sigh, Luigi reached to the cupboards to grab a cup. The machine whirred to life as he set his mug down upon it, waiting anxiously. He drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter, glancing around his shoulder and all around the kitchen every so often.

Luigi yelped instinctively as the coffee machine beeped to gain his attention. He lifted a hand to his chest, laughing nervously before reaching forward with trembling fingers. He picked up the cup, beginning to sip the warm beverage. He kept his shoulders hunched.

Polterpup whined at Luigi’s feet, rubbing against his legs. Luigi bent down to pet the ghostly dog before moving to the counter, reaching for a golden bone from a jar. ”Here you go, doggy…” Luigi smiled as Polterpup immediately perked up and yipped. Luigi chuckled. “Fetch!”

The bone was tossed to the other side of the kitchen, Polterpup bolting off to catch it out of the air. He nibbled on the bone, gnawing on it as Luigi watched with an applauding smile.

He moved forward, but stopped, catching a glance at the wastebasket lying in the kitchen. Torn apart and lying atop shredded parchment and cardboard, was the cassette tape. The same one that contained the nightmare Luigi had been trying to push away.

Reality hit him, the pain of it all hurtling harshly into his chest as he stared down at the cassette. His gaze quivered.

”When did you wake up?”

Luigi screamed at the sound of a sudden voice, feeling his stomach drop as he whipped around defensively. He felt his nerves subside when he realized who was addressing him, Peasley standing in the doorway to the kitchen. His hair was messy and he looked like a wreck, to put it lightly.

”Ah, I’m sorry! Did I frighten you?” Peasley inquired, trying to keep his tone gentle.

”N-No!” Luigi exclaimed, holding his hands up. “No, I’m… I’m okey-dokey. I’ve been up for a little while…”

Peasley nodded slowly, moving into the kitchen. He sighed, running both of his hands through his hair. “Darling, I…”

”Did you watch it?” Luigi blurted out, curiosity getting the better of him. He paused immediately after the question sounded, throwing his hands over his mouth.

Peasley was silent for a moment.

“…Yes. I…” Peasley gently kicked the wastebasket with his foot. “I… I got rid of it.”

Luigi nodded understandably, taking a shaky breath before making a sound of acknowledgement.

”Who is that man?” Peasley questioned abruptly. “Why does he claim to know you?”

”…W-What?”

”He said… he said something about how you should know who he is. Do you have any idea who he might be?”

”Nh… no.” Luigi murmured, burying his face in his hands tiredly. “I… I don’t know who would ever do this…”

”So, you don’t know anyone who looks like that? Wearing a broken mask and all?”

Luigi froze, stiffening. He could have sworn he felt his heart stop.

“W… What?” Luigi whispered out. He hated to think back to the contents of the tape, but he tried to remember what the figure looked like. ”I don’t… I didn’t see any mask… I-I would have remembered that…”

Luigi’s mind began to wander. If Peasley was being truthful, then…

Then…

No! It couldn’t be. He was dead! He was gone. He couldn’t be…! He couldn’t be…

Peasley nodded, lifting a finger to his chin. He perked his head up after a moment of contemplation, rising to go run over to the counter. He dug through the drawers lining the countertop, withdrawing a piece of parchment and ink.

”Here… if my memory is of any use, I’ll be able to sketch what I saw for you.” Peasley explained, trying to maintain a steady hand as he started to draw out a face. “He was wearing tattered fraying clothing, rather distasteful, but fitting for a man of his nature.”

Peasley began to draw a roughly geometric shape, drawing a line down the middle and shading one side of it.

”His face was the most striking feature. I believe it was a mask he was wearing… it looked reflective and porcelain, but it DID move and react to his emotions. It was, truthfully, rather creepy to look at… And the mask was split in color, right down the middle. One side was black, one side was white, and there was one yellow eye…”

Luigi’s body went numb.

There was a startling _SMASH_ as his coffee cup hit the ground, shattering into pieces as it slipped from his grasp.

”…Luigi?!” Peasley exclaimed, stepping back instinctively to avoid cutting his skin on the shards. “Wh… What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?!”

”N… No… he can’t…” Luigi mumbled, not moving. His face was pale. His gaze trembled. “No, he’s dead… that… n-no, that c-can’t be right…!”

”Who is?!” Peasley tried to maintain his composure, but felt his tone heighten as he almost screamed at his panicking husband. “Luigi, please-!”

”He…” Luigi dissolved into sobs, crouching down on the floor as he cried out harshly, covering his head with trembling hands. “Mario promised me… he said he was dead… h-he said he’d never be able to hurt m-me ever a-again…!”

”Who? Who hurt you?” Peasley cried out, trying to level his gaze with Luigi’s.

”Oh, dear Grambi… he’s… he’s going to k-kill me!” Luigi shrieked, guttural sobs tearing past his lips as he wept. “He’s going to k-kill everyone!”

”Luigi, please, get a hold of yourself!” Peasley tried to shout over Luigi’s panicked cries, grabbing his shoulders. “It’s going to be okay, I promise…!”

”NO! You d-don’t know him, you don’t know what he d-did, you don’t know w-what he can d-do!” Luigi screamed defensively, trying to tear away from Peasley’s grasp.

Peasley released Luigi and scooted back, trying to give him enough space. ”L-Luigi… please, I’m… I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Peasley admitted. “I-If Mario knows, t-then let’s go get him. Maybe he can help us…”

Luigi wanted to retort, wanting nothing more than to just cry and scream at the prospect of his past tormentor returning to ruin his life and steal away everything he loved and cared about. But, he paused, holding his tongue as he thought back to everything that had happened.

He needed help. Mario… Peach… and even Bowser… they had saved him and stopped the deranged jester for good. Maybe they could help him again. Maybe they could put an end to this nightmare.

After a moment of hesitation, Luigi nodded, Peasley extending a hand to assist Luigi in standing. Luigi took his hand, getting up slowly despite the numbness of his legs. He could barely feel.

”Are you up for going to see Mario? I could always go on my own if you’re not feeling able.” Peasley inquired. “Your brother is quite the hero after all, I’m sure he’ll be able to help us in some way.”

Meekly, Luigi nodded his head, hiding behind the shade of his hair. “We can go see the Princess too… she… s-she knows about him…”

Peasley blinked before nodding, trying to comprehend all of the confusion at the moment. “Let us embark then.”

Peasley glanced back at Luigi, who was hugging his sides as he stood still, trembling in the kitchen. He sniffled, glancing up to stare at Peasley, who grabbed his hand comfortingly.

”I promise you, Luigi, I’ll protect you from whoever this deranged murderer might be. If you aren’t ready to tell me who they are, or how they know you… that’s quite alright. Just so long as I can keep you safe.” Peasley opened the front door to the manor, stepping out onto the porch with Luigi following behind.

He paused, however, as his feet immediately ran into something lying outside the door. Eyes widening, their gaze fell upon yet another package lying out on the front porch. 

It was wrapped in a purple bow this time, still packaged without a tag to identify who’d sent it.

Peasley’s face flushed, reaching down to pick up the box. Luigi had already retreated back inside with a subdued whimper, Peasley following after him hastily.

”Luigi-!”

”I don’t want…” Luigi whimpered into his hands, trying to hold back tears. “He… he… he’s going to…”

”Luigi, please, calm down!”

Luigi shook his head, running into the living room to avoid facing the truth of reality. He was terrified. He didn’t want to go outside. He didn’t want to stay inside either. He felt trapped in the world, and there was no way to escape.

Peasley stood alone in the foyer, shutting the front door with a gentle heave. He locked the door before he moved to the kitchen, sitting down and tearing the bow off of the box.

He opened the package hesitantly, revealing two cassette tapes, as well as a note taped to one. He lifted the note with delicate fingers, reading over it.

_’It wasn’t very polite of you to destroy the first. You should be grateful for the gifts you receive, you know.’_ A crude scribble of a smiling face accompanied the words, the note signed with only a purple star symbol.

Peasley reached into the box, removing a tape labelled with the number one, identical to the one he’d destroyed the evening prior. He shifted his gaze before lifting up the other tape as well, labelled with the number two.

A sense of dread filled his chest. If what the stranger had said at the end of the first tape was any indication… He feared the absolute worst.

He set the tape he’d already seen back down into the box with shaky hands, holding the cassette labelled ‘two’ in his hand. He looked it over before moving to the living room, Luigi flinching as Peasley entered.

Peasley hesitated before whispering out, emotion missing from his tone. “He left another one.”

Through hazy eyes, clouded with tears, Luigi glanced up.

Without thinking clearly, Luigi pointed toward the television with a trembling finger. He wanted an explanation. He had to watch it to figure out what was happening. If it meant he could have a better chance at avenging his friend, he had to.

Peasley nodded, understanding what Luigi meant as he went to put the tape into the player. He pressed play on the rickety machine, retreating back to sit with Luigi on the couch, holding him close.

The video flickered to life, revealing a figure hunched over, head lowered. Past the static overlay of the recording, it showed the figure held up against a wooden board of some sorts, shackled at their wrists and ankles. They didn’t move, presumably unconscious.

As minutes passed in the video, the small figure eventually came to, lifting their head. As soon as they sat up, they inhaled, releasing a panicked gasp and cry.

”I-It’s…” Luigi whimpered out upon recognizing her shriek and voice. “It’s Toadette… He… He took both of them…”

Peasley tried to shush him comfortingly, rubbing at his shoulders as he held Luigi close.

Moments passed in the recording before there was any sign of activity, a voice ringing out obnoxiously. 

"Ah! My assistant finally decides to join me, like a fairytale princess awakening from a deadly coma!”

”Who are you?!” Toadette’s voice shouted back against the darkness of the room. She sounded almost defiant, yet her voice trembled. “What’s going on?”

”Why, I’m the pleaser of crowds and the master of dimensions, but that doesn’t concern you, my dear!” His magnificently macabre tone cackled, jubilant. “What concerns you is the show we’re putting on tonight!”

Toadette struggled against her bonds, lifting her chest and writhing. She got splinters pushing herself against the wood. “What are you talking about, weirdo?”

He finally walked into view, his back turned to the screen as he lifted a knife in his black gloved hand. 

"Tonight, we are going to be playing a game that involves your utmost participation. A little experiment, if you will.”

Without warning, he threw his arm back, flinging the knife forward. The blade whizzed past Toadette’s head, just barely missing, hitting the wooden board behind her. Toadette stiffened.

”It’ll be a game testing your strength and endurance.” The attacker laughed, garbled giggling cutting in between his words. “I’ll be putting you through a few trials.” 

He laughed.

”The only rule here is that you cannot scream.”

Another knife was thrown, zipping past Toadette’s head, grazing her face as it passed. She moved to yell in pain, but held her tongue. Her cheeks went red, gaze shifting as she nodded understandingly.

”Good. You comprehend my instruction.” With a wave of his hand, a flurry of weak sparks appeared on his fingertips for a moment. He walked toward Toadette, smirking. “Pass this test, dear assistant, and you’ll have a chance to escape here alive.”

Toadette flinched at that prospect.

The attacker reached forward, hands on the wooden board Toadette was strapped to. He gripped one edge, heaving, before spinning it hard. 

She kept herself from squealing out, the dizzying spinning of the moving wheel making her sick. The killer stepped back once she was in that spinning motion, aiming yet another blade toward the small toad girl.

With each knife that was sent hurtling toward Toadette, she kept her lips pursed and her eyes shut, hoping this would all be over soon. The wheel of death just kept spinning, the motion making the toad girl lose track of where she was. 

Many minutes passed of knives being thrown at her face and body, some slicing her arms. One was even flung directly into her forearm, tearing past the flesh and sticking out of her limb. She felt harsh tears slipping past her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, but she didn’t dare scream. She endured the pain, determined to escape alive. 

Eventually the attacker stopped, straightening his back and stepping back into the darkness with a low chuckle. 

It was miraculous, but Toadette wasn’t too badly injured. The wheel stopped it’s motions, leaving Toadette to breathe momentarily. She felt so sick.

”Well, congratulations to you, my dear assistant! You’ve passed my trial.” There was a shuffling sound.

A desperate smile cracked on Toadette’s face, a sigh of relief escaping her.

”Allow me to reward you with a gift…!”

The video recording distorted for a moment.

Tossed into view from offscreen, a darkened mass rolled toward Toadette’s feet. She stared down from her raised position.

Tears formed in her eyes, the sound of sniffling and hushed sobs heard over the glitched audio recording. She breathed heavily, lines of hot tears streaming down her face as her blank expression went pale, her dull gaze shrouded in shadow.

She couldn’t believe what she was looking at.

She was staring at the mutilated face of her dead brother.

She didn’t even realize she had released a blood-curdling scream, shrieking and sobbing her brother’s name into the darkness of the room.

The audio recording distorted again, the image flickering to complete black for a moment. In the pitch darkness, the only sound in the audio was harsh sobbing, before it abruptly stopped.

A choked sob gurgled before everything went to complete silence.

”Just like the last assistant… Such a pathetic display…”

When the video recording returned, it revealed a camera shot of Toadette, pinned against the wheel with a knife lodged directly between her eyes. It had sliced through her entire skull. Her eyes were dull, gaze glossed over as blood trickled down her face in streams, mixing with drying tears.

The murdered laughed at the display, now moving the camera with a slight shuffling sound.

”And that brings our show to its end… I must apologize for how short-lived this performance was…” He spoke sadly, disappointed. ”But, fear not! The next one will be quite the show-stopper! It’ll be the perfect display of one’s determination to live, testing all knowledge and wits against the impending threat of death!”

Without warning, a masked face appeared in the view of the camera, one yellow iris gazing straight toward his viewers beyond.

”Thank you for tuning in, my dearest audience members. Until we meet again…”

Luigi could now clearly see, despite the low recording and darkness, the yellow and violet pattern of his tattered clothing. And his face… that mask… 

It was all too familiar. The memories made him shiver. It was too awful.

_”Ciao!”_

All of Luigi’s fears were confirmed at once.

This wasn’t a lie. This wasn’t fiction. This wasn’t a nightmare.

This was real.

Dimentio was alive.


	5. Chapter 5

The screen flickered once more.

Luigi watched with tear-stained eyes, frozen. He could feel Peasley holding him close, trying to calm him, but his senses were numb.

The clip wasn’t over yet, Toadette’s lifeless corpse being released from the shackles upon the wheel. She was dragged away from the view of the screen. Her brother’s head soon followed, casually kicked after her body.

The screen glitched, revealing static and broken images, before finally clicking off to show pitch blackness.

Peasley held his head low out of respect. He paused, shifting to examine Luigi and evaluate his wellbeing. He looked entirely broken, his composure and mind shattered. His face was a pure white.

”Luigi…”

Peasley shook his head, standing up defiantly.

“We’re going to go get help. Right now. Mario and the Princess, we’re going to go get them both. They’ll be able to help us-“

”Peasley…” Luigi’s voice trembled. “I can’t… I don’t…”

”You can stay here. I’ll go get them myself and bring them back here-“

_”NO!”_

Luigi shrieked as he ran to Peasley, grabbing his arm, pulling him into a desperate embrace. He held onto him like a life preserver, unable to let go as he wept into Peasley’s shoulders, whimpering and sobbing.

”D-Don’t leave me… G-Grambi… n-no… H-He’s g-going to kill me!”

”No. No, he won’t.” Peasley kept his voice firm despite Luigi squeezing the breath out of him. Peasley shifted, moving out of Luigi’s grasp. “He won’t lay a hand on you. I promise you that.”

”But… h-he…”

”Above all else, I’m going to keep you safe. That’s what I promised you. Until my last dying breath, I will do everything in my power to protect you. He won’t hurt you.”

”I d-don’t want you to leave m-me… he… he’ll take you too…” Luigi sniffled, uneven sobs escaping him. “I-I don’t want you to g-go… he’ll… he’ll… f-find you and kill y-“

”Luigi…” Peasley interrupted his husband’s frantic words. “We can’t just sit here and wait it out. As much as I hate to say it, that deranged man knows where we are already. We have to do something, quickly, before he can hurt anyone else.”

Luigi shivered, holding his sides. “I… I don’t want… I don’t…”

Peasley exhaled, walking away from Luigi to turn off the static television. It switched off with a comforting clunk, the nightmarish video vanquished for now. He stood up and pressed a hand to his face, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

“Luigi… We cannot let this man know we are afraid. We have to stay strong. He has to see he won’t break you over something like this. He’s trying to get back at you, as childish and immature as that sounds. And if we give him no reaction… he… he’ll…” Peasley hesitated. “He’ll leave us alone.”

”But, P-Peasley, I’m scared… You don’t know… w-what he…” Luigi’s voice was hushed, squeezing his eyes shut as tears slipped down his cheeks. “I’m so scared. I’m s-so, so scared… H-He’s supposed to be d-dead…”

”I know… I know it’s frightening. I know. But, it’ll be okay, I promise.”

Luigi nodded, whimpering. Peasley lifted his hand to wipe Luigi’s tears away, holding his face soothingly.

”Hush now.” Peasley whispered with a gentle hum, trying to calm his husband in any way he could. He hugged Luigi warmly. “Everything will be oka-“

There was a harsh knocking at the front door.

Peasley involuntarily released a rather shrill scream, grabbing onto Luigi for protection out of pure shock. After a moment, he coughed nervously and stepped back.

Luigi was frozen, his body visibly shaking.

”W-Wait here, I’ll go…” Peasley cleared his throat, relaxing his shoulders. He tried to control his hurried breathing as he turned away from Luigi.

He walked to the window, pulling back the drawn curtains slowly. He gasped, rushing over to throw open the front door without any signs of hesitation.

For, standing in the doorway, was a crying Princess Peach.

She held a rectangular object in her hands, an all-too-familiar video cassette tape clutched tightly in her grasp.

She sniffled, trying to compose herself.

”Can… C-Can I please talk to Luigi?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peasley poured a cup of tea for Peach, the group having retreated to the kitchen to talk.

Luigi, through mostly incoherent babbling and mumbles, tried to explain the situation to Peach, telling her everything. The letter, the tapes, the threats… everything.

Peach nodded slowly, listening intently to every word. And once he had told her everything he knew, she began her own explanation.

She had woken that morning to a parcel having been delivered to her quarters, a Toad explaining it was a gift for her. It had been left out in the main hall, the Toad quickly adding on that they didn’t know how it had gotten there.

Inside the box was a tape. And, though it took Peach awhile to find a way to play it, she eventually watched it.

And much to her horror, the tape featured one of her dear friends and subjects being murdered by an old enemy she had previously thought was dead.

And since Mario was out traveling the world with Cappy, she knew she had to get the help of the only other people who knew of Dimentio’s existence, rushing out to Luigi’s manor without a second thought.

She finished her explanation with a deep exhale, her bottom lip quivering as she tried to hold back tears.

”D-Dimentio is… he was supposed to have been locked away in the Underwhere. To rot and suffer.” Peach’s tone was laced with venom. Peasley had never seen her look so upset. “We ended his game-!”

”And you have no idea why he might be doing this?” Peasley inquired. “Or how he might have escaped death?”

”No. No, I… I don’t.” Peach stared up through a lidded gaze, expression exhausted and dull. “Dimentio was never a sane individual… but I-I… I didn’t think he’d be capable of something s-so horrendous…!”

She abruptly forced out a desperate laugh, her laughter dissolving into sobs.

“He shouldn’t be alive! He shouldn’t be able to hurt anyone else!”

Peasley pushed a box of tissues toward her, sighing as he tried to wipe away the tears forming in his own eyes. He didn’t want to cry in front of her.

Abruptly, Luigi stood, holding his sides. Polterpup followed him with a confused whimper, barking at his owner for attention. Luigi ignored the spectral pup as he left the room, trembling and stifling tears, leaving Peasley alone with Peach.

Peasley wanted to go comfort his husband, but decided against it, realizing Luigi needed some time to himself.

The prince then tried to console the sobbing princess before him to the best of his ability. She wiped at her eyes after awhile, attempting to calm herself.

”P-Peach,” Peasley ventured carefully. “Pardon my asking, but…” He paused, running his fingers over the smooth porcelain of his teacup. “Who exactly is Dimentio? Why is he tormenting you and Luigi?”

Peach paused and sighed, steadying her breathing.

“Dimentio…” She cringed, the mere thought of his name turning her words of hatred to pure malice. “He was a jester, working for a villain named Count Bleck, who was trying to end all worlds. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and I all worked together to try and stop his plans.

“And I didn’t realize it at the time… or perhaps I was in denial… but, at one point, we had lost contact with Luigi…

”A-And, during this whole fiasco, Luigi had been taken by Bleck’s crew and brainwashed into believing he was ‘Mr. L’… a minion serving under Count Bleck’s command. When we found him as our Luigi again, it was after Dimentio had seemingly brought his memories back to normal.

”And Dimentio…? He… He appeared to be nothing more than a minion following Bleck’s plans. But, he played us all for fools. When a time of vulnerability came, Dimentio betrayed the Count and he forcefully took control of Luigi’s mind and body, making him do his bidding under the persona of Mr. L… and the two fused with a dark entity to create a terrible monster, intent on destroying all dimensions.

”Mario, Bowser, and I defeated him quickly. Mario hated to see his little brother being used for evil like that…

”A-And, after that, Dimentio was gone. He seemingly… died. Right in front of our eyes. But, n-now… he…” Peach buried her face in her hands. “I don’t know how he survived. I don’t know.”

Peasley nodded, trying to take in all the information. Dimentio certainly sounded like a menace, if what Peach described was accurate.

”So, he blames Luigi for his defeat? That’s why he’s coming after you all…?”

”That letter you mentioned… if t-that’s true, then it means Dimentio is coming after Luigi’s friends and loved ones. He wants them gone.”

Peach glanced up, her face pale as she came to a startling realization.

”You two… you two aren’t safe here. He knows where you live. He knows where he can find you. And… if he does, then-“

Peasley nodded, standing. He rubbed at his eyes. “It’s been a thought plaguing my mind.”

”I can get reinforcements.” Peach offered. “I’ve already sent a letter for Mario and Bowser. But, I doubt that Koopa will answer me… he hasn’t even been attempting to kidnap me lately. It’s been about a week since I’ve heard a word from him. It’s a little odd, I must admit. Whenever I don’t want him to show up, he does… and the moment I actually need him, he vanishes!

”And Mario?”

”No response yet… but, until he does, I’ll inform the Mushroom Kingdom citizens to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, and inform our allies of Dimentio.”

”But, Peach, will you be safe?”

She nodded. “I mustn’t abandon my people. I’ll stay here and keep watch over each of them. I won’t let the same tragedy happen again. I’ll be sure to keep in frequent contact with you.”

”I’ll have to send a letter to the Beanbean Kingdom… I wouldn’t want to worry Mother at all, though… perhaps Dreambert would be willing to let us stay at Pi’illo Island for a bit. He was saying at the meeting that he’d love to see Luigi again…”

Peasley quieted gradually, crossing his arms as he strode over to the hallway. “But, you’re right, Peach. We… We aren’t safe here.”

Peasley’s heart sank as he heard the muffled sounds of Luigi crying from the other room. Hundreds of thoughts ran through Peasley’s mind, but he eventually settled upon the most obvious solution.

He had to protect Luigi, no matter what. Above all else.

They just had to get away.

”Tomorrow, then.” Peasley announced to Peach. “Tomorrow, we leave the Mushroom Kingdom.”


	6. Chapter 6

“And you’ll promise to write?” Peasley turned around as he questioned Peach, clutching his ornate suitcase close. Luigi followed, head held low. He was holding Polterpup in his arms, a fraying duffle bag strapped over his shoulders. 

The pair was walking out on the balcony of the Mushroom Kingdom castle, anticipating the arrival of a blimp sent from the port of Pi’illo Island. 

Peach nodded, following the couple close behind. “Of course, Peasley. If I get any word from the citizens or Mario, or even Bowser, I’ll be sure to let you know right away.”

“Thank you, Princess. And thank you for helping to arrange this with Dreambert…”

Peach smiled before glancing out toward the cloud-filled sky, noticing a mass approaching from the distance. The outline of a blimp made itself visible, a figure waving eagerly at the waiting trio. The blimp came into port, hovering beside the castle.

“Prince Dreambert!” Peach called.

“Hello! It’s always a pleasure to see you, Princess.” The Pi’illo royal hopped off of the blimp to greet his to-be guests. He walked past Peasley, approaching Luigi.

“Dreambert.” Peasley nodded politely, bowing his head as Dreambert passed.

“Peasley.” Dreambert replied before rushing up to Luigi, hovering above the ground as he offered Luigi a smile and spoke to him. “How are you doing, Luigi?”

“F-Fine, Prince Dreambert…”

“Oh, don’t worry about formalities, Luigi.” Dreambert fixed his cape, turning. “Come, we have not a moment to waste! I have an entire itinerary planned for us… The Pi’illo people have all been working hard toward making this vacation absolutely perfect for you two!”

Luigi’s gaze softened. “D-Dreambert, you really shouldn’t have…”

“It’s the least I can do! For all you’ve done for my people?” Dreambert held out a hand for Luigi to take, leading him onto the blimp. “You are an esteemed hero, Luigi.”

Luigi blushed.

Peasley picked up a few remaining suitcases and followed, coughing as he gestured for Dreambert to move along. Dreambert nodded. A few other Pi’illo people and workers were staffed on the blimp, greeting the newcomers.

Seating themselves upon pillows lining the couches along the blimp, Peasley and Luigi exchanged a glance before they looked back over the edge of the blimp toward Peach.

“Goodbye!” Princess Peach called as the blimp took off. “Send me a postcard from Pi’illo Island!”

Peasley waved, Luigi smiling down at Peach as he offered a weak wave.

The trip from there was very relaxing, Luigi nearly dozing off several times. Peasley continuously nudged him to keep him from falling asleep, but he let Luigi nap on his shoulder for a bit, watching the clouds go by.

After awhile, Dreambert turned to his guests with a smile on his face. 

“We’ll be at the Blimport soon… I just can’t wait to show you two everything-“ He paused, realizing Luigi was snoring and nuzzling his sleeping form into Peasley’s lap. He stifled a laugh, Peasley glancing up at Dreambert through narrowed eyes.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing! I’m just used to seeing Pi’illo people being used for pillows… not Beanish people.”

Peasley shook his head, smirking as he glanced out at the expanse of clouds lining the horizon.

“Peasley?”

“Hm?”

“Is he… okay?” Dreambert’s smile faded, sitting down beside Peasley. “Peach told me everything. I… I can’t even imagine…”

Peasley exhaled, running his fingers through Luigi’s hair. “He’ll be alright. So long as we hide out here for a bit.”

“I can’t even imagine someone holding a grudge like that, wanting to destroy everything you love.” Dreambert cringed, trying to block out memories of a certain bat from his mind. “I’ve held grudges in my heart… but never could I think it would get to that extent.”

“It’s rather frightening.” Peasley confirmed, sighing. “I just want to keep Luigi safe, no matter what.”

Dreambert nodded. “Hopefully today will help to distract him from…” He released a sigh. “…everything.”

Glancing up as a worker approached him, informing him they were close, Dreambert stood up. He walked off, preparing for their arrival.

When they landed in Pi’illo Blimport, they were greeted by a crowd of Beanish, Pi’illos, and Brocks, all excitedly swarming the group. Avoiding the paparazzi and crowd, Dreambert led his guests to Wakeport to find a room to stay in the hotel district. Luigi had requested they stay in a homier location, in contrast to Dreambert’s original idea of them staying at the Pi’illo castle. Despite that, Dreambert still promised to come visit them in the mornings to ensure their stay was going well.

They dropped their stuff off in the hotel room, the space rather large with all it’s rooms and functions. It had a kitchen with all necessary electrical equipment, a living room with a rickety television in the corner, a bedroom with one of the most lavish and finely constructed beds Peasley and Luigi had ever seen, and two bathrooms.

From there, their day was consumed with shopping in Wakeport, hiking up Mount Pajamaja, and treks through Somnom Woods. The entire tour was led by Dreambert, who was happy to be their tour guide.

He excused himself later in the night to handle some diplomatic duties, which left Peasley and Luigi alone to go explore and relax in Mushrise Park.

The sun began to set in the distance, hues of red and orange melting over the expanse of Pi’illo Island. Polterpup was playing with a Brock dog, the two canines yipping and barking. Peasley and Luigi watched, having found themselves seated on a bench in the park.

Peasley yawned, watching as the sun disappeared just past the line of the horizon.

“You tired?” Luigi inquired.

Peasley nodded, rubbing at his eyes. “I don’t know what it is… I’m not usually this tired so early in the evening.”

“This island is known for having a special power that makes people sleepy.” Luigi explained. “Maybe that’s it.”

“Magic sleeping powers?” Peasley scoffed, chuckling. “Mm, I probably just didn’t get enough sleep last night…” He leaned on Luigi’s shoulder.

Polterpup leapt up on Luigi’s lap unexpectedly, yawning with a whine before curling up in his owner’s lap.

“You’re tired too, doggy?” Luigi questioned, running a hand over Polterpup’s back. “Then… we should probably head back…”

Peasley murmured something softly in response, drowsily standing. Luigi caught the prince before he fell over from fatigue, lifting him up over his shoulders. Polterpup trotted behind the two, following them all the way back to Wakeport, where the streets had already fallen to hushed silence.

They retreated to their hotel room, Luigi setting Peasley down on the bed. Peasley instinctively clutched the covers and pulled them over himself, snoring. After changing into pajamas, Luigi fell back beside his husband, falling asleep in mere minutes. Polterpup slept at his feet.

The night was completely still. The three slept peacefully.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luigi woke up early. It took him awhile to adjust to the new covers and environment as he slowly opened his eyes. He shifted, hugging his pillow for a moment before he sat up, stretching lazily.

He’d had one of the best sleeps of his life last night, partly because of the overwhelming exhaustion and partly from the expert craftsmanship of Pi’illo Island’s comfortable beds. Dreambert certainly wasn’t lying when he’d said Bedsmith had prepared the finest accommodations for them…

Yawning, he leaned over to move the covers at his side. “Peasley,” he whispered, rubbing at his eyes. “Are you awake…?”

Luigi froze. He felt his stomach sink, heart pounding as he tried to steady his breathing.

Peasley was nowhere to be seen.

Luigi practically fell out of bed, scrambling to stand as he called out Peasley’s name desperately, searching the room for his husband.

“PEASLEY!”

Every thought he had was a terrible nightmarish prediction. He felt so sick, throwing the covers from the bed and scanning the room, trying to find answers. 

_“PEASLEY?!”_

_Oh Grambi, no, no, no… Where was he?_

A sturdy knock sounded at the door, interrupting Luigi’s horrific train of thought.

“Luigi?”

Yelping instinctively, Luigi approached the door with hesitant steps, hand trembling as he gripped the knob. ”W-Who is it?”

“Dreambert.”

Luigi exhaled, but still opened the door carefully, slowly peeking through the crack in the door. He met Dreambert’s concerned gaze, squinting as he came to realize it was a lot brighter outside than he’d anticipated.

“Oh dear. I’m sorry if I woke you.” Dreambert inhaled. “Are you okay?”

“Dreambert, do you know where Peasley is?”

Dreambert blinked.

“Peasley? Yeah, I just saw him, he was out walking your dog, I believe. He told me he left a note for you, but to let you know, just in case.”

Luigi breathed a sigh of relief. Releasing a nervous chuckle, he placed a hand on his chest. “O-Oh… I-I… I-uh… I guess I’m just t-too worried about… e-everything…”

“I can only imagine. It’s understandable, with all that’s been going on.” Dreambert’s gaze drifted. He sighed, forcing a smile as he placed his hands on his hips. “I assume you slept soundly?”

“Oh, y-yeah! It was amazing! Thank you for everything, Dreambert.”

Dreambert laughed. “Good to hear. I didn’t expect anything less from Bedsmith’s work. He may be… a little odd, but he’s certainly skilled with his work.”

Luigi opened the door completely, leaning against the doorframe as a smile met his face. “Is he still obsessed with trying to nap on you?”

Dreambert nodded, trying to hide a light blush on his face. “As always… b-but, nevermind that. I just dropped by to give you this.”

Dreambert moved, revealing a large box lying on the ground behind him.

”It was dropped off this morning at the castle, sent in from the Mushroom Kingdom overnight.”

Luigi paused, inhaling shakily. 

“F-From who?” He questioned, trying to push away any scarily intrusive thoughts. He left that behind. He was safe here.

“Um, someone named T…” Dreambert bent down, squinting to read the tag. “Tay… Tayce T.? Does that ring any bells?”

“Oh!” Luigi smiled. “She’s a nice lady from Toad Town! She’s a friend of mine and a really talented baker and chef.”

“She sounds nice.” Dreambert smiled before he heaved, huffing our air as he gripped the package and stood, holding it out in his arms for Luigi to take. Luigi took it with careful hands.

“What do you think it is? It’s kinda,” Dreambert exhaled. “Heavy…”

“Dunno. Some ingredients, probably.” Luigi shrugged. “I had a pretty constant order I picked up from her…”

“Nice to know she’s thinking of you.” Dreambert grinned. He fixed the golden bands on his wrists, absently fiddling with his cape before turning. “I apologize for such a short visit, but I’m afraid I must be off. I have some other duties to attend to… if I’m late, Eldream won’t let me hear the end of it.”

“I understand.”

Dreambert nodded before heading off, waving goodbye to Luigi as he went.

Luigi shut the door behind him, bringing the large box over to the kitchen counter. He glanced at the tag carefully, breathing a sigh of relief as he realized Dreambert hadn’t been lying about Tayce T. having sent the package. It felt nice still being connected to home in a way.

He opened the package without hesitation, reaching past the flaps and removing a small letter that was lying on top of tissue-paper and packaging.

_‘Luigi,_

_Here are a few ingredients I thought you could use in your recipes. Hope you like them!’_

The letter was written in flouncy ink, a smiley-face drawn neatly after the kind message.

Luigi smiled, setting it aside as he began to dig past the tissue paper. He withdrew a few wrapped items, tearing off the white tissue paper to reveal a jar filled with a murky red substance.

He felt his stomach twist.

He tore away the rest of the tissue paper of similar cylindrically-wrapped items, revealing ground-up meat with flakes of skin stuffed into jars, torn-out eyeballs, casually-manicured severed fingers, small organs, and strands of white hair in the many different jars.

Luigi nearly dropped the disgusting jars to the linoleum floor, his mind clouded with thoughts.

“T-Tayce…?” He whispered softly, horrified at the thought.

At the bottom of the box was the cook’s apron, stained with dried blood.

_No… how… w-why?!_

He realized the apron was lying atop of something, picking it up and setting it aside. Underneath was a tape, labeled with a 3. A note was stuck to the front of it.

_‘Now how’s that for a surprise?_

_This tape contains one more surprise for your viewing pleasure. I hope you enjoy this part of the show.’_

Luigi froze in horror, shaking his head as he stepped away from the tape and box.

He flinched, shrieking as he heard something in the bedroom fall to the floor with a crash. He ran toward the source of the sound, breathing heavily as he tried to maintain a brave persona despite the tears leaking from his eyes.

The crash turned out to be nothing more than a fallen hand mirror left out by Peasley, having fallen off the vanity and shattered on the ground. Luigi plucked up the large pieces, brushing them away and exhaling as he sniffled.

He exited the bedroom, intent on running out of the room to go get help, when he abruptly froze. Luigi turned his head slowly to the sound of humming static emerging from the old television in the corner, his eyes wide with pure unbridled terror.

The television hadn’t been on just a second ago.

_So… who…?_

The video on the static screen slowly came into focus. The only thing Luigi was aware of in the clip was a continuous beeping sound and a clock-like timer positioned on the wall, a spotlight set upon it.

A large darkened mass sat against the far wall, unconscious, if the indications of a rising and falling chest were anything to go by. Time passed by gradually, the ticking and beeping making Luigi’s numb go numb as he watched the screen, frozen in fear.

With a confused grunt and uncomfortable snarl, the figure sat upright. Groaning, the shrouded figure tried to move their hands, only to find they were handcuffed together behind their back.

“Hey!”

_Bowser._

_That was Bowser’s voice._

“What’s going on here?”

It was odd to hear Bowser’s voice almost trembling in fear, even if that terror was subdued. It felt… wrong.

“Ah, so the notorious arm-flailer finally awakens!”

Luigi’s heart pounded as Dimentio’s chilling voice sounded eagerly. He was nowhere to be seen, causing Bowser to glance around angrily in search of the voice taunting him. He huffed, growling as smoke puffed out from his nostrils. 

“Hey, listen! I don’t know who you think you are, punk, but you had better put a stop to this funny business before I acquaint your stupid-sounding sorry self with my fist!”

“Oh, already threatening me, are we?” Dimentio mocked sorrow. “I assure you, Bowser, this is no funny business. Quite serious, actually.”

“How do you know my name, you weirdo?” Bowser snarled defiantly, trying to pull his hands apart despite the chain-link keeping them held together. “Why don’t you come and face me, huh? Or are you too scared?!”

“I’d much rather not. My goal is not to fight you. Only observe your attempts.” Dimentio replied suavely, his voice echoing in the dark chamber of the room. “And I know your name because we’ve met before. You know me, too, do you not? I mean, you helped to end my game, so I would’ve thought so…!”

“I think I would’ve remember your wimpy voice.”

Dimentio exhaled. 

“I believe your name for me was… oh, what was it…?” Dimentio’s voice was low, trying to stifle deranged laughter. “Mr. Frilly Pants? Clown? Lame? Does that ring a bell, Bowser?”

Bowser was silent, trying to think back as his expression scrunched up in confusion.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter. We aren’t here for introductions, after all.” Dimentio clapped his hands together, the sound echoing. “We’re here to put on a show! And you, Bowser, are going to be the star!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Allow me to explain…” With a snap, the spotlight on the timer above Bowser’s head brightened. “I’ll be giving you a minute. Sixty precious seconds. Do you understand?”

_“What are you talking about?!”_

“Can you hear that ticking sound, Bowser?” Dimentio’s tone lowered. “…That’s a bomb, hidden somewhere in this room. And I’ll be giving you sixty seconds to find and defuse it.”

Bowser’s eyes significantly widened, his breathing becoming panicked.

“You’re… You’re crazy!”

“Another fine name to call me. I’ll be sure to add it to the list.”

Bowser ignored Dimentio, trying to use his raw strength to break the handcuffs off. He scanned the small room he was trapped in hastily, attempting to find an exit.

“The rules are simple. Find the bomb, defuse it, and you’ll go free! …Or else you’ll be suffering a rather,” Dimentio laughed sharply. “ _Explosive_ demise!”

“Listen, you lunatic, I have a kingdom to run and a family to take care of… you’re making a big mistake. I mean, I’m a bad guy too, but this is going way too far!”

“I’m only putting on a show, Bowser.” Dimentio laughed. “Oh, and… if, by some chance, you don’t make it out of this alive, I’ll be sure to let everyone know! Wouldn’t want to keep your little family in the dark, now would we?”

Bowser glared around him, moving to stand shakily. He winced. “You better leave my kids out of this, or so help me-“ Bowser snarled, shouting out obscenities to the jubilant voice that echoed throughout the chamber.

“It shouldn’t be a problem for you, hm?” Dimentio’s voice remarked sarcastically. “The oh-so powerful and intelligent King of Koopas?”

“You’re crazy, you little-!”

Dimentio cut Bowser off. 

”Enough chatter. Let us begin.”

With a resounding snap, the timer began to tick down seconds, the beeping growing louder.

“You have sixty seconds. _Go_.”

With wide eyes, Bowser snarled as he tried to move the handcuffs over his head to bite them off, but he couldn’t raise them over his scalp. He growled, positioning the chain under one of the spikes on his back and pulling hard. With a comfortingly sudden snapping sound, the chain broke in half. Bowser smiled confidently, raising his clawed hands up to his eyes before looking back at the clock.

He had forty-five seconds left.

His eyes darted around the room, trying to locate any signs of a door or an exit. This yielded negative results, forcing Bowser to scramble around the small space, searching for the source of the beeping. In such a confined space, the sound travelled unreliably and bounced around the walls, leaving the koopa king confused.

And all the while as Bowser stomped around, trying to find anything the bomb could be hidden under or behind, Dimentio just laughed. He cackled and giggled, taunting, mocking, clapping his hands with glee. He showed no signs of remorse or mercy, even when Bowser seemed to lose his composure.

Anxiously running hands through his hair, he turned and clawed at ground and walls, nails bloodied and chipping off as he snarled. 

He kept his fiery gaze fixated on the timer as he searched, his eyes becoming wild and desperate with every second that passed by.

_Twenty seconds._

Bowser turned his back to the camera, turning his head to glance around. 

And that’s when Luigi came to the realization.

Strapped to the back of Bowser’s spiked collar was a small blinking explosive device, far outside of Bowser’s vision.

Luigi wanted to scream, to help in any way, but he knew it wouldn’t do anything. He felt like he was watching a horrific movie, watching every event unfold in front of his eyes, but this… this was all real.

And he was too late to stop any of it.

Bowser rammed his weight into the walls, hoping to collapse or break through one. He breathed fire, the dark walls further blackening to an ashy hue, but it didn’t help his case at all. He raised his hands up to his face, trying to regain his breath. He listened closely.

The ticking, the beeping, the ticking, the beeping…

The laughing. The ticking. The beeping.

It…

_It was following him._

He gazed back.

_Ten seconds._

Bowser’s hands wildly flailed, trying to feel the back of his neck. His head was ringing. He paused upon feeling the coarse surface of a familiar texture. Sure enough, the sound of the beeping WAS following him. The bomb was attached to his neck.

He grunted, trying to maintain a steady grip on the bomb to tug it off of his spiked collar.

_Five._

Laughter.

He curled a fist around the bomb, pulling hard on it. It wouldn’t budge, securely attached.

_Three._

_Two._

Bowser released a sudden scream, pathetic and desperate in nature. One final attempt. He was crying, pleading with whoever was pulling the strings behind everything. With whoever was laughing in amusement at his struggle.

_One._

Luigi squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he and Bowser weren’t on the best of terms, but he couldn’t watch his game end like that. No one deserved that. Trembling, Luigi held his hands over his ears to block out any sounds as well, eyes kept shut.

But, nothing happened. No sounds came.

Hesitantly, he opened one eye to watch, just as Dimentio broke into uproarious laughter. The clock had stopped ticking, but Bowser was fine, still intact and in one piece.

“…F-Finally change your mind?” Bowser ventured hesitantly, trying to hide the fact that he had nearly broken down sobbing. “Listen, pal, maybe we can…”

“You should have seen the look on your face! Ahahahahaha!” Dimentio continued laughing. “Like a goomba caught in kart headlights, having lost all hope for living! Ah, that’s rich!”

“So… this was all a prank, then?!” Bowser growled, shouting at the space around him. Bowser was tired of trying to talk to and reason with his captor. “You were just messing with me?! YOU MADE ME THINK MY GAME WAS GOING TO END-!!”

“What?” Dimentio questioned, his laughter subsiding. “Oh, no, no. This was all very real, Bowser. You failed my test of wits. Which is, unfortunately, a punishable offense…”

With a snap, Dimentio released one last laugh.

A resounding **_BOOM_** erupted from the recording.

Luigi moved to bury his eyes in his hands instinctively, but he proved to be too slow. 

He witnessed as Bowser’s head and upper chest exploded to pieces. The spikes on his back shattered to pieces and scattered across the floor, hitting the walls like debri. Bits of brain and flesh hit the camera lense with a squishy splat, the decapitated figure falling to the ground with a thud. His whole body was mangled and disfigured, leaking blood and organs out on the floor.

“Oh dear… My finger must have slipped!” Dimentio giggled. “Didn’t mean to detonate it THAT soon… Ah, clumsy, clumsy jester…”

Luigi peeked at the video through his fingers, stifling sobs.

Bowser was missing more than half of his body. Blood covered the walls, guts and bone visible.

Luigi stood at once, numb and trembling, darting over into the bathroom. The same images plagued his mind, sickening him to his stomach and rattling his body. He felt his stomach lurch, doubling over as he puked into the toilet.

He heaved, wiping his mouth and using the sink to try and stand. He steadied himself, wobbling slightly as he glanced up at the mirror before him.

His face was pale, his eyes were sunken, and his cheeks were flushed of any color. Streaks of tears ran down his face, having broken out into a cold sweat. He shivered, spitting up into the sink. He held a hand to his mouth, sobbing gently.

He stood there for several minutes. He moved his gaze up to look at the mirror once more. 

Freezing in terror, he realized a figure was reflected in the mirror, standing just a few feet away in the living room.

They were smiling.

Luigi turned, screaming, only to realize the figure was gone. They’d seemingly vanished into thin air. With shaky steps, Luigi forced himself toward the living room to investigate. He fell to his knees beside the couch, glancing around anxiously.

The television had been turned off.

A note was now placed on the table in front of him, set delicately atop the tape labeled with the 3. Luigi leaned forward, grabbing the note hastily. When he opened it, the dust-like remains of one of Bowser’s spikes fell to the ground, entirely eviscerated. 

Luigi could just barely read the lines through his misty eyes.

_‘So we’re playing a little game of cat and mouse, are we?_

_You’re smart, Luigi. You should know already that running away won’t help you._

_But… I must admit, this was certainly fun. Watching your attempts to run away are as amusing as a small fly trying to futilely escape a spider’s web._

_So, run as far away as you want. I’ll be watching, and following._

_See you soon._

_Ciao!’_


	7. Chapter 7

_“LUIGI!”_

Flinching, Luigi whimpered as a sudden weight slammed itself into the front door. He didn’t answer to the voice, instead curling up into a tighter ball against the couch.

“Luigi?! Please, open the door!”

The doorknob shook, twisted relentlessly from the other side. Someone slammed a hand on the door, banging a fist against it. An anxious tremor laced every word they screamed out.

“Luigi! Are you in there?! Dreambert told me to come back, are you okay?!”

Luigi didn’t move. He couldn’t think clearly.

After a long while of screaming and pleading, the door was forced open. Peasley, disheveled and pale, nearly tumbled into the small room, gasping as he glanced around.

“Luigi, are you okay?! Why did you lock the doors, is-?!”

Peasley paused. He exhaled as he realized Luigi was lying against the couch, weeping silently. The prince’s panicked breaths slowed, a wave of relief washing over him as he realized his husband was still here. But, he looked… terrible. He was deathly pale, looking sickened as he sat trembling and crying on the floor.

“Oh my _Grambi_ , are you okay, what happened?!” Peasley rushed forward, dropping to his knees to envelop Luigi in his arms. 

Peasley didn’t even try to hide his tears as his words cracked. He sputtered, breaking down into sobs.

”I’m so sorry, I should’ve n-never left without you, I should’ve w-waited… I’m sorry…” Peasley’s normally formal voice disappeared, leaving only a sniveling mess in its place.

Luigi didn’t react.

Polterpup hesitantly approached, nudging his head into Luigi’s chest, licking his tears away from his cheeks. The spectral dog whined, rubbing his head on Luigi’s shirt. Luigi pushed both his husband and pet away, grimacing as another sob escaped him.

“Luigi…?”

“He’s…” Luigi gulped down anxiousness, trembling. His tone was cold. “He’s here.”

“…Who?”

Luigi only quivered in his husband’s hold after the inquiry sounded, gaze flickering.

Peasley knew exactly what he meant, and exactly who he meant, knowing Luigi wouldn’t bring himself to say his name again.

“No… no, Luigi, darling… he’s not…”

Peasley’s voice trailed off, his gaze falling upon the tape left out on the table. His face paled.

“W… What?” Peasley subconsciously muttered, half in disbelief and half in terror. “How did-?”

“He killed Bowser.” Luigi blurted, digging his hands into the carpeted floor as his knuckles turned white. “Bowser is dead. Dimentio… He…”

Luigi felt like throwing up again.

”And… in the box he sent… Tayce. T…” Luigi moved his gaze. “He killed her too. He… S-She… in t-the jars…”

He stopped, lifting a hand to his face.

”Luigi? Are you-…?“

Before Peasley could finish his asking, Luigi stood, grabbing the table for support as he steadied. Sniffling, Luigi went forward and retreated to the bathroom, splashing water in his face. He stared at his reflection before burying his face in his hands, collapsing to the floor in a heap.

Immediately, Peasley went to comfort him, but was, once again, pushed away. Luigi shook his head, insisting that he needed to be alone right now.

Peasley wanted to object, but he nodded. He stood, turning to walk out into the kitchen.

Eyes widening in abject horror, Peasley was immediately met with a disgusting display. Jars, filled with red substances and bits and pieces of organs, were lying out on the kitchen counter. The blood-stained apron left out beside the opened packaging sent a shiver down Peasley’s spine.

It didn’t take him long to realize this sick act was Dimentio’s doing.

He shook his head, marching past the horrific sight into the next room over, hastily grabbing up clothes and items strewn about. He reached for the leather suitcase he had just recently unpacked, throwing everything back into it.

“Peasley…?” Luigi questioned upon hearing hasty movement from the other room, cabinets and drawers being slammed shut and tugged open. He stood with much effort, legs shaking.

“We’re leaving.”

Luigi’s reply was a squeak. “What-?!”

“We have to go. He knows where we are now. I don’t know how- but he knows… a-and…” Peasley buried his face in his hands, exhaling shakily before his tone went stern. “We can’t stay here.”

“B-But, Peasley, we just got here- and D-Dreambert’s going to worry…!”

“We don’t have to tell him.” Peasley further explained his reasoning, picking up Polterpup’s food bowls. “And besides, we won’t be leaving Pi’illo Island. That would be too suspicious. We can just ask to stay at the castle instead. Just for a few days.”

“But-”

”Your safety is most important right now.” Peasley replied firmly, folding a tunic he’d left out. “I’ll be sending a letter to Peach in order to discuss further plans and get her input. We need somewhere else to go…”

“B-But… h-he’ll know. Dimentio is watching us. He’ll know what we’re doing, and he’ll try t-to…”

“No. We won’t discuss specifics in the letter. If he intercepts it, or even stalks the princess’s castle at night, then he won’t be able to figure out anything. All we need is to talk about plans, and then have her come pick us up. And, on the way, she can tell us the plan she comes up with. I trust her.”

Peasley dropped some things down on the bed, reaching to his bag and removing a scroll of blank parchment. He ripped off a piece, removing a pen to write a shaky letter to Peach.

“But what if he follows us?!”

“Luigi, I don’t think he’ll be stowing away on the plane… I’m fairly certain we’d notice that.” Peasley exhaled as he walked toward Luigi. “I’ll send this letter to her highness, and we’ll figure out where we want to go from there.”

Luigi trembled, muttering to himself anxiously.

”We’ll be alright,” Peasley continued, softening his voice. “He won’t be able to know where we’re going, I promise you, it’ll be-“

“ _YOU_ don’t know _ANYTHING_ about what **_HE_** is capable of, Peasley!” Luigi snapped back.

Peasley stopped mid-sentence, visibly flinching at the volume of Luigi’s voice.

”He was in here! He was in this room!” Luigi screamed, standing and pointing to the television. “He turned t-that on! And… h-he was standing here… he…!”

“Luigi…. it was probably just an illusion. I… I know you’re really tired. Most likely ill. I know that he sent you that package. But, there’s no way he could have gotten in here, everything was locked up, wasn’t it?”

Peasley approached Luigi, moving to run a hand through his husband’s hair, but Luigi recoiled and slapped his hand away.

”NO! YOU DON’T KNOW _ANYTHING_ , PEASLEY!” Luigi yelled, pulling out strands of hair as his tone heightened. “YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!”

Peasley’s eyes widened. “Luigi… I didn’t mean…”

”YOU WEREN’T THE ONE WHO WAS FORCED AGAINST YOUR WILL INTO DOING BAD THINGS! YOU WEREN’T THE ONE WHO WAS FORCED TO FIGHT YOUR OWN FAMILY AND FRIENDS! YOU WEREN’T THE ONE WHO WAS TURNED INTO A MONSTER BY SOME LUNATIC IN ORDER TO DESTROY EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD!”

Luigi huffed, his face red.

”So, please-!” He continued. “I _KNOW_ what I saw! He was here. He’s probably listening to us right now, and you’re just-!”

Luigi stopped upon looking at Peasley, who had been silent. He could feel his heart breaking as Peasley sniffled softly, discrete tears slipping down his face. He tried to hide them, but Luigi had already seen.

”I’m… I’m sorry.” Peasley whispered out. “I didn’t mean anything by it… I just wish you’d told me about this all so much sooner.” He laughed shakily before breaking down into sobs.

”Peasley-!” Luigi attempted to soften his voice. He felt awful. “I’m… no, this is my fault. I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner. It just… I didn’t think it was important.”

Peasley glanced up, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

”Luigi… Of course it’s important. You’re the most important thing in my life, and I want to try and help you whenever I can.” Peasley whispered, reaching forward hesitantly to clutch Luigi’s hand. ”That’s why I-I’m trying to protect you now. And, I-I realize I’m doing a rather poor job, but I’m trying. I just want to keep you safe…”

Luigi wanted to respond, but instead pulled Peasley into a hug, whispering an apology to him. Peasley leaned in close. 

The two stood there for what seemed like hours, just listening to each other breathe, comforted by the warmth. 

Finally, Luigi spoke. 

“I just don’t want him to come back… I want this all to be o-over…”

“We have so many people looking for him… We’ll find him and then we’ll lock him away. He’ll be rotting away in some dungeon somewhere, and you’ll be safe.”

Luigi wiped away at forming tears, inhaling and exhaling. “R-Right.”

Luigi didn’t want to object to Peasley’s idea. He didn’t want to fight with Peasley, but he knew better. Dimentio had said it himself.

_’You’re smart, Luigi…’_

Luigi shivered. He knew Dimentio had been here only mere moments ago, and he’d seemingly vanished, meaning he could teleport again. And that only meant he could easily escape any attempts of capture.

He wasn’t going to stop. Not until everything Luigi held dear was gone.

Luigi tried to push down the overwhelming need to break down into tears and lose all hope, instead sniffling and wiping away at his eyes.

“Can we go, t-then?”

Peasley glanced at the hotel, in it’s messy and rather macabre state, nodding slowly. He hastily threw the jars, tape, and letters all back into the box Dimentio had sent.

”We should get rid of all of this.” Peasley exhaled. “And hold a proper memorial for your friend… as soon as we can.”

Luigi nodded.

“Let’s go, then. We just have to find Dreambert, and tell him that we want to stay somewhere else for a bit.”

Luigi sighed. “Please… don’t tell him about all of this. It’ll only makes things worse… and Dreambert already has enough to worry about, running a kingdom by himself and all.”

Peasley nodded affirmatively. “Yes. Of course.”

Grabbing their suitcases and bags, clutching them close, the two approached the front door together. Luigi bent down, latching a leash onto Polterpup’s collar.

“Ready to go, doggy?”

Polterpup yipped happily, nudging his head into Luigi’s chest. Luigi laughed gently, petting his canine companion before standing up.

Peasley glanced back at Luigi with a content expression, patting his husband on the back. He was just so happy to hear Luigi laugh again.

“It’ll be alright, my dear. I swear.”

Throwing the door open, the two left the hotel room together, ready for whatever may lay ahead. Because, whatever it was, they would face it together.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prince Dreambert was more than happy to oblige with their request.

Upon finding the Pi’illo prince, who had just finished up a rather long and tiring discussion with Eldream, the two explained that they wanted to stay at the castle for a few days until their vacation came to an end. Dreambert agreed, but the first thing that was questioned upon his agreement was Luigi’s well-being.

“Did something happen after I left?” Dreambert questioned, concerned as he circled Luigi, floating off the ground. “You look… sick.”

Luigi hesitated. Peasley noticed this, stepping in to answer for him.

“Luigi is just… feeling a bit under the weather. Lack of fresh air, most likely.” Peasley explained dutifully, waving an arm. “He’ll be alright. We just wanted a change of pace.”

Dreambert, through a narrowed gaze directed at Peasley, shrugged with a smile. “Well, if you say so.” He turned to Luigi, flicking his cape with a flourish before smiling. “But, yes, I’d be happy to let you two stay at the castle! You should know, and I don’t mean to brag, but it is my favorite place on the whole island! And that’s not just because I had a large part in building it…!”

Peasley rolled his eyes with a smile, crossing his arms as Luigi was led into Pi’illo Castle by Dreambert.

Peasley and Luigi settled down quickly in a quaint guest room in the west wing of the castle. The space was small, but extravagant in nature. Everything was cushioned with fine velvet, and the stone walls and floor made for a nice contrast to the lush furniture that graced every inch of the room.

From there, Dreambert gave them a grand tour, pointing out every little detail and piece of rich history held within the walls of the temple-like palace. They walked for hours, exploring ruins and long hallways that displayed fine treasures of the past, stopping periodically to take breaks and talk about current events and personal affairs.

They kept their minds occupied. But, still, Luigi’s wandered, and Peasley could tell. He excused them after they’d had dinner with Dreambert, Peasley wanting to allow Luigi more time to sleep to try and recover. Dreambert understood, wishing them good partings as they went upstairs to their room.

Even after tucking Luigi into bed and leaving him to rest, Peasley stayed awake, sitting upon crimson cushions at the window, staring down at the sleeping city below.

In his lap and under the light of the moon, he wrote another letter to Princess Peach, finalizing a draft. Upon completion, he sealed it in an envelope, intent on sending it out as soon as day broke.

The next few days were peaceful.

Luigi had stopped having nightmares, and there was no sign of Dimentio anywhere. Everyone avoided the subject, instead distracting Luigi with more tours around the island, parties, shopping excursions, and gatherings.

The thoughts still nagged at him, though, clawing at the back of his mind without fail.

He wanted so desperately to just ignore them.

Dr. Snoozemore, upon Dreambert’s request, had even tried to help Luigi with teaching him some deep-breathing exercises. (That is, before he’d fallen asleep halfway through the lesson…). But still, Luigi utilized the tips that Snoozemore had suggested when he was lying in bed at night. They really helped to clear his mind when it became clouded with negative thoughts.

Peasley constantly reminded Luigi throughout the week that he was still expecting a response from Peach, and that as soon as he got a letter back, they could leave all of the awful thoughts behind, move on from Pi'illo Island and go hide out somewhere else. He swore everything would be alright.

Luigi truly wanted to believe his words.

Today, he and Peasley had set off to meet with some of the beanish tourists, and to visit Pi’illoper, after everything Dreambert had told Peasley about him. Peasley and Luigi signed some autographs for some starstruck beanish individuals, and then spent most of the day at Pi’illoper’s place, asking him about all of his findings and stories on Pi’illo culture. And, in turn, Pi’illoper asked Peasley about the condition of the Beanbean Kingdom.

The whole interaction gave Luigi a chance to add input into a conversation. Peasley was happy to see him jumping into the talk to add his own points about things.

He was getting better.

Dreambert joined them later in the evening for a walk through Mushrise Park, happily handling walking Polterpup. He wanted to ask Peasley and Luigi about everything, but he knew better than to reopen old wounds like that. It wasn’t healthy to bring up such deep-rooted grudges.

And so, they continued onward in silence, walking all the way back to the castle. And upon returning, Peasley realized a letter had been left for him, delivered to him dutifully by a servant.

They’d gotten a response from Princess Peach.

She replied in the same formal fashion as ever, explaining that she’d been planning something in preparation for this very occasion. What it was, she didn’t specify in the letter. It was far too sensitive of information to print on parchment, but she would be happy to inform them upon her arrival.

She would be traveling to Pi’illo Island in due time to pick up Luigi and Peasley, and to then bring them to the unspecified location. The vague idea frightened Luigi, but Peasley assured him this was for the best. They both trusted the princess, after all.

Upon waking after that evening, the two let Dreambert know this would be their last day on the island, to which the Pi’illo royal immediately went ahead and brought them on yet another expedition throughout only the finest spots along the island.

They ended their day at Driftwood Shore, which very much relaxed Luigi, who spent most of the time laughing at Peasley’s feverish complaints about sand getting in his hair.

For a moment, Luigi forgot everything. He felt pure happiness, for the first time in what felt like months.

After spending hours playing games on the beach and talking back and forth about past adventures as the sun set in the distance, Peasley noticed the loud sound of an engine roaring above them.

Perking up, he pointed up at the sky, making an indication that Princess Peach’s private jet was coming in for a landing.

Cleaning themselves off, the trio returned to the castle. Peasley and Luigi rushed up to their room in order to gather their things, packing up quickly. Dreambert stood in the main hall, waiting for their eventual return from their room. He smiled upon their arrival, nodding his head toward them as they thanked him repeatedly for his hospitality.

”Ah, it was nothing! Both my people and I were happy to have you here.” He chuckled. “I hope to see you again soon. Luigi, why don’t you send me a letter as soon as you safely arrive at your destination?”

Luigi nodded, smiling.

”Peach is just down the road from here. Eldream will be waiting there to help you out.” Dreambert opened the front doors to the castle for his two guests. “I hope to see you both again soon.”

Peasley strode past Dreambert, thanking him politely. Luigi followed, attempting to carry all his luggage as he clumsily walked forward, trying not to drop anything. Dreambert waved goodbye to the pair before shutting the castle doors behind them.

They walked down the road, Princess Peach herself coming into view as she waved at her two friends. Peasley’s expression brightened, but Luigi shrunk back.

He didn’t want to go just yet.

He stepped back, Peasley acknowledging his husband’s movements and going to question him about it when Luigi already answered his inquiry.

“Just… I want to go say goodbye to Dreambert again… A proper goodbye.” Luigi insisted, handing off Polterpup and his bags to Peasley. “He did so much for us, I just want to thank him again. Maybe give him a little gift…?” Luigi gestured to the backpack over his shoulders. “It’ll only take a second, I promise.”

“Well… I do suppose you only see him so often.” Peasley smiled understandingly, adjusting his hold on Polterpup and slinging Luigi’s bag over his back. “Just don’t want to keep the princess waiting for too long. Be safe.”

Luigi nodded, turning and running back toward the castle.

”Prince Dreambert!” He called as he approached, pushing the doors open once more. “I just wanted to thank you for everything again a-”

The main hall was silent. 

Not a soul greeted him.

”Dreambert!” Luigi called again, walking further into the castle and into the center of the room. “I wanted to give you something before we leave…!”

It had only been about a minute since he left. Dreambert couldn’t have gone far… right?

“Dreambert! Prince Dreambert? Are you-”

He froze.

He heard something. 

_Laughter._

Mocking, taunting, all-too-familiar laughter…

Luigi’s breathing hastened, his heart pounding harshly in his chest. He covered his ears, trying to block away the terrible sound.

His mind was just playing tricks on him. That had to be it. He was okay. He was okay. 

He exhaled slowly, regaining his composure as he dropped his hands from his ears, glancing around. He straightened his back.

The main hall was quiet again.

”Luigi?”

Luigi turned. Peasley was standing in the doorway, Polterpup held in his arms.

”Are you coming?”

Luigi’s gaze flickered, slowly moving back to stare at the empty room before he finally nodded.

”Let’s go.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Thank you, again, for everything, Princess.“

Peasley’s tone was quiet, having lost most of his usual cheerfulness due to what had transpired over the last few days. He still managed to maintain a generally charming politeness when addressing the royal before him, facing Peach with a smile.

He had one hand on Luigi’s back to comfort his worries, which hadn’t ceased since they’d left Pi'illo Island.

"It’s no problem at all. Anything to help my friends.” Peach smiled, glancing around the lush pink interior cabin of her private jet.

Thus far, the flight had been going smoothly. There were a few jolts and bumps throughout the journey, but nothing too bombastic. The skies were clear, the bright sun peeking through the windows lining the plane’s interior. Polterpup was sleeping in a sunny spot on the open seat beside Peach, leaning up against her bag.

A toad attendant approached the three passengers, asking the trio if they wanted anything to drink, to which the three declined.

“I hate to keep making you run around like this.” Peasley glanced down.

“Why, it’s no trouble at all, Peasley.” Peach’s sweet tone remained quiet. “I don’t care if we have to move you around a hundred times, so long as you two are safe. I want to help my friends, in any way I can.”

Peasley nodded, sighing as he leaned his elbows against the armrest at his side.

Luigi, who was lying against the window at his side, exhaled shakily.

He wanted to speak. He had yet to inform Peach of what had happened, and why exactly they had to move locations again. How could he just tell her that Bowser, once her almost-weekly kidnapper, was dead? He wasn’t a fearsome king anymore. He was just bits and pieces now. Just a small portion of Dimentio’s show.

Luigi shivered, curling his arms tighter around his knees, burying his face in his kneecaps.

Peasley continued to comfortingly rub at Luigi’s back, sighing.

"I just hope… h-he’ll give up soon. I can only imagine this might get… oh, I don’t know… tiring, after awhile.”

Peach had no response.

She remembered just how persistent Dimentio had been during her travels throughout Flipside and the many dimensions connected to it. He wasn’t one to give up easily. When he wanted something, he would stop at nothing to get it. If he wanted a fight, he’d get one. If he wanted someone to fight for him, he’d make them.

He did things by force. And that thought terrified her.

“So…” Peasley twiddled with his thumbs anxiously upon realizing Peach had no response. “Where exactly are we headed?”

“…Do you think it’s safe to talk about?”

Peasley’s gaze met Luigi’s, who had perked up and turned to the two blonde royals, staring through misted eyes. He nodded, shifting slightly to appear more at attention.

Peach hesitantly reached over and pulled out a letter from her bag. She unfolded it, smoothing it out and handing it over to Luigi.

“Maybe you should read this first. She wanted me to give it to you.”

“She?” Peasley raised an eyebrow.

Luigi took the letter, his heart skipping a beat as he scanned the paper and realized who had sent it, printed in semi-neat handwriting at the bottom. He could’ve recognized that signature anywhere.

"Daisy?”

Peach nodded.

“Daisy? As in, Princess Daisy?” Peasley shifted, moving to glance at the letter in Luigi’s hands. “We’re going to Sarasaland?”

Peach nodded again, running her hands over her dress.

“Daisy and I have been in close correspondence. We’ve kept everything very secretive, just in case anything… w-went wrong.” She paused. “B-But, Daisy told me she was more than willing to let you two stay there for a few days.”

“I haven’t seen Princess Daisy in quite awhile… I do hope she’s doing alright.” Peasley leaned back.

“Well, we’ll find that out soon, won’t we?” Peach’s expression brightened. “Oh! I forgot to mention, but I’ll be staying with you two for a few days in Sarasaland as well. I was thinking that, if perhaps the pair of you weren’t the only ones in our host’s company, then…”

Peach trailed off.

“Dimentio… he… he’ll know we aren’t alone… he…” Peasley paused. He didn’t want to speak for Luigi, cutting himself off. “Yes. That seems logical…”

Luigi sighed, nodding.

“But Princess, if you’re staying with us, then who will watch over your kingdom?”

“I left Toadsworth to handle things for awhile. He’s perfectly capable. I mean… he taught me everything I know, so there’s not a doubt in my mind he’ll be able to handle it.”

”I’d hate to keep you from your kingdom… but, if you say so.”

“It’s alright. A vacation is necessary every now and again.” Peach changed the subject quickly, not wanting to focus on responsibility. “H-How’s the Queen? Have you received any word from her?”

“Mother? Oh, she’s alright. She sent me a letter a couple of nights ago… nothing much more than good wishes and messages to stay safe.” Peasley’s expression softened before he snapped his head back up to attention, turning up to face Peach once more. “And what of Mario? Is there any news on his end?”

“Still nothing.” Peach paused. “…I just hope he’s okay.”

Silence surrounded the passengers.

“How long until we arrive?” Peasley inquired softly after the awkward quiet grew too much for him to bear.

“About… an hour, or so? Judging by the time it’s taken so far.”

Luigi kept his gaze low, not daring to look up as the conversation continued. He was afraid he’d start crying again if he met eyes with the others, and he was already exhausted as it was from the emotional fatigue.

He jolted suddenly, shifting as Peasley wrapped an arm around him.

“Luigi…? It’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

Luigi forced a smile.

But, no matter what he tried, the same thought kept invading into his mind, shattering any composure he was desperately trying to hold to.

It wasn’t going to be okay.

Yet, still, he smiled. He would force a smile for everyone, no matter how long it took.

He moved his legs and turned his back to his companions, glancing out the window once more as the plane continued onward toward their destination.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upon their arrival, the three exited the plane hesitantly, carrying their luggage as they went. A few Toads helped their princess with her things, despite her gentle protests and assurance that they didn’t have to.

Sarasaland was MUCH hotter than Pi’illo Island, which only left the three overdressed visitors extremely sweaty as they made it out onto the runway. The sun blazed down upon the desert region below, the Birabuto Kingdom practically a blur in the distance as they scanned the steaming horizon. The asphalt below them was sizzling.

“LUIGI!”

Luigi didn’t have time to react before he was promptly swept off his feet, dropping his bags to the ground. He had the air squeezed out of him as he was lifted up into the air by a smiling figure.

“It’s so good to see you, Weegie!” Princess Daisy was laughing as she set the frazzled brunette down. She dusted him off, chuckling. “Sorry ‘bout that. It’s just been way too long.”

“I-It’s only been a few days, though…” Luigi mumbled, smiling.

“I know, I know! But, that doesn’t matter. It’s always great to see you!”

Princess Daisy looked as chipper as ever, her freckled face smiling. She wore athletic wear, tanned arms placed proudly on her hips.

”What took you guys so long? I’ve been waiting out here like, all day. Peach didn’t tell me much, ‘cause we were supposed to be keeping things on the down-low, so I was told.”

”Had to check on a few last-minute things.” Peasley explained.

”Well, took you forever… but, hey, that’s no big deal! So, listen, I know you guys just got here, and you’re probably super tired and will probably say no to this, buuuut-!” Daisy grinned. “I was thinkin’ we could play some two-on-two tennis! I’ve been wanting to play a doubles match again, and I mean… We have four players right here!”

Peasley, despite his fatigue, grinned and perked up. He set his bags down, pulling his hair up. “Challenge accepted.”

“Awesome!” Daisy’s eyes lit up. “I call dibs on having Luigi as my partner!”

Peasley scoffed, standing at Peach’s side. “You’re on.”

Daisy smiled, reaching down and heaving Luigi’s heavy suitcase up over her shoulder with little effort. She turned to him, smiling.

“C’mon! We’re losing daylight, people!”

The group quickly gathered up their things, Daisy carrying most of Luigi’s stuff at this point. Luigi, meanwhile, held onto Polterpup, walking close to Daisy. They chatted the entire way up to the castle.

Before heading off to the tennis courts, the four made their way through the savanna region outside of Birabuto Kingdom and eventually into the main square, stopping at the castle to drop off their things. They left Polterpup under the care of one of the servants.

Hastily changing into their athletic clothing, the four began their trek toward Muda Kingdom, the district that held most of the resources for sporting activities. They spent most of the day playing tennis and chattering, going to and from the cities of the Muda region.

The streets of the Muda Kingdom were lined with cobblestone, mountains along the landscape in the distance. Small baroque-style buildings lined the streets, flowers growing in nearly every inch of the small town, hanging out of windows or in shop displays.

Daisy gave brief tours of the areas they encountered, but nothing as detailed as the historical lessons Dreambert had given about Pi’illo Island. She was a lot more excitable, easily distracted by the smallest things.

The shops in town were relatively busy, various citizens rushing at the chance to assist their beloved ruler and her guests. The group shopped for hours, trying on clothes and purchasing souvenirs, trying to explore every inch of the tropical Muda region’s cities.

And, despite nobody talking about it, all of them were trying their best to get Luigi back into the swing of things. They tried to shift his focus from everything that had happened by any means.

And yet, no matter what they tried, it still looked like his mind wasn’t in the best place. He looked so tired.

As the sun set in the distance, casting a warm overlay over the small town, the group of four strode toward the beach to end off their busy day.

Walking along the beach just outside a nearby seaside resort, the group approached the ocean tide along the sand, wanting nothing more than to cool off after having to endure the blazing temperatures of Sarasaland all day. They shivered momentarily as the water brushed against their feet, before running into the moving tides. The sun continued to set in the distance, casting bright rays along the shifting waves.

Luigi hung back.

Upon the others voicing their concern, he waved a hand and told them to go on without him. He said he’d come join them in a bit, a statement in which he knew he was lying to himself.

Luigi’s gaze remained set forward, unmoving. He sighed as he sat down on the sand beneath him, trying to wipe at his eyes as he felt tears begin to build up.

Seeing his friends so happy, without a care in the world as they splashed water at each other and laughed… It made his chest ache. He felt like everything he touched, everything he encountered, everything he so much as gazed at, was cursed to suffer a painful end.

More than anything right now, he just wanted to be alone. Maybe, if he was alone, then Dimentio would finally just come and end his game already. It’d be better than having to watch his friends suffer. Anything would be better than that.

He exhaled, feeling tears slip down his cheeks.

“Hey, Weeg?”

Luigi jumped, glancing up as he hastily wiped at his eyes.

Daisy was staring at him, having just emerged from the water, walking across the beachside. She brushed a hand through her soaked hair, sitting down on her knees beside Luigi.

“You okay?”

”Y-Yeah, I’m fine…” Luigi felt his head start to sting, vision going hazy. He felt numb, fingers digging into the sand beneath him. “I just…”

He flinched as Daisy hugged him. He was numb for a moment, before he fell limp in her arms.

”Look, Weeg, Peach told me everything.” Daisy whispered. “I had no idea someone would be capable of that. I… I didn’t know… I thought you were just acting weird, but, I…”

She stood, reaching out a hand to help Luigi up.

”I just want to help you out, in any way I can.” Daisy said, grabbing Luigi’s hand and pulling him up to his feet. “You’re like, one of my best friends. You don’t deserve this kinda stuff happening to you.”

Luigi nodded shakily, glancing up to meet Peach and Peasley’s gaze as they too emerged from the water. They approached hesitantly, keeping their distance to leave Luigi some personal space.

”Man, what I wouldn’t give to kick that sorry jester sicko right in the face…” Daisy mumbled, gritting her teeth as her trembling hands tightened into fists.

Luigi forced out a chuckle. It was hollow and sad in nature, but still audible.

”Luigi?” Peasley’s voice sounded, concerned. “Are you feeling okay? You’re starting to look rather sickly again.”

”Should we go back?” Daisy squinted at the small sliver of sunlight left over the horizon. “It’s gettin’ dark anyway.”

Luigi hugged his sides, nodding. “P-Please.”

With one arm draped around Luigi’s trembling form, Peasley led him off the beachside. The four walked in silence along the emptied streets on their way back to the Birabuto Kingdom. They walked across cooled sand, darkness shrouding over them.

When they ultimately arrived at the Birabuto castle, torches lit along the outside exterior, Daisy shoved open the doors with little hesitation. She made her presence known immediately, yelling out, only to be met with an eerie silence.

Not a guard or servant was in sight. Every hesitant footstep echoed throughout the main hall as the group entered.

”Guys! Yo! Hey, is anyone here?” She called, spinning around as she examined the halls further. She raised a hand to her chin, walking up to Peach. “Weird. There’s always at least a few guards stationed out here, usually…”

Peasley stepped forward to help the Sarasan Princess investigate, stopping when he heard Luigi cough gently. He turned his back, approaching his husband and holding his hands.

”Luigi? Are you alright?” Peasley questioned worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

Luigi nodded, skin pale and clammy, sweat dripping down his cheeks. “I’m okay… I just want to go to sleep. I’ll be okay… I-”

Luigi stopped. His pale skin turned white as his blue eyes widened in terror. Luigi stood paralyzed, horrified at the sight just behind his husband.

"Luigi? Are you alright?” Peasley turned his head to investigate the area behind him.

He squinted, scanning the area.

And that’s when he froze, feeling his chest drop out as he noticed a darkened figure standing not very far from them. They were concealed under a cover of shadow produced by a towering column at the furthest end of the main hall, but their features were still visible.

They were smiling.

A blur of purple and yellow was all that remained as the figure retreated and bolted away down another one of the castle’s hallways.

“How did he…?" 

Peasley’s fleeting confusion faded, now replaced with pure malice. His hands shook, body trembling. Hatred consumed his chest and heart, mind clouded with the same thought of chasing and striking down the retreating figure.

The fuming prince jumped to attention, his enraged expression unchanging as he dashed down the castle hall and out of sight.

"Peasley!” Peach called, now attentive as she and Daisy perked up from their conversation, examining the commotion.

Luigi watched Peasley run off, scrambling to follow after his husband. Daisy and Peach dashed ahead of him. The three turned a corner, calling out for Peasley and keeping an eye out for anything else suspicious lurking in the shadows.

“P-Peasley!” Luigi called, trembling as he tried to steady his uncontrollable shaking. He felt tears welling in his eyes, his heart pounding.

They froze and jumped upon hearing a loud crash and thud from around the nearest corner. Following the sound without hesitation, they were met with a single dark room, the doors having been flung open.

Luigi entered without thinking, continuing to call out for his husband. “Peasley!”

”L-Luigi…?”

Luigi gasped, eyes adjusting to the darkness as he realized Peasley was lying against the wall on the other side of the compact room. He was holding an arm over his chest, wincing slightly as Luigi approached.

”What happened?!” Luigi questioned feverishly, reaching out a shaky hand to try and assess Peasley’s injuries.

”I… I don’t k-know…” Peasley murmured, trying to focus his vision. “He… h-he… he disappeared. I don’t know how, I don’t remember what happened, I don’t know… I just remember hitting the wall…”

”Peasley!” Peach cried, running up to her friend’s side. “Are you okay?”

”I’m just a little dizzy, that’s all…”

”What was that for?!” Daisy questioned, also entering the room, exasperated as she searched for her breath. She bent over, calloused hands on her knees. “You scared us all half to death!”

”I saw…”

The four flinched at the sudden sound of the doors they had just entered from slamming shut.

_Click._

Daisy turned, grabbing the handles of the door and pushing and pulling against them, to which the doors refused to budge.

”Great.” She exhaled, releasing an annoyed sigh. “Guys, I think-”

”Ah, so my hapless audience finally arrives! You certainly don’t wear tardiness well…”

Freezing up, the four turned their gaze up to a screen display upon the wall, having turned on upon the doors shutting. Whirring to life, the screen blinked, revealing hazy static for a moment.

Peasley stood up, scooting back as he tried to examine the grainy video, squinting.

The static soon faded, now replaced with a clearer image.

And, greeting them upon the screen, was Dimentio. His masked face was turned upward, forming a wickedly sadistic grin. It seemed even more twisted than before.

“Good evening, one and all!” His voice rang out, much clearer in comparison to the condition of the previous tapes. His tone was the same though, as jubilant as ever. “Tonight’s show was rather unprecedented, but I believe I’ve concocted quite the spectacle for you all to feast your eyes upon!”

”Who… Who is that?” Daisy murmured, stepping back.

”That’s…” Peach inhaled, gulping nervously. “That’s w-who I told you about.”

”That’s Dimentio?” Daisy questioned, butchering her pronunciation of the mad jester’s name. “He… doesn’t seem all that bad.”

Almost in response, Dimentio’s voice got louder, making showy motions with his hands as he faced the camera with a smile.

“Tonight, my dearest assistant and I will be putting on a show to reveal both of our skills and strengths! It will be quite the sight to behold, unveiling these skills never before seen by the public eye!” Dimentio’s eyes lit up in anticipation, his grand smile only widening in excitement.

A low groan sounded from behind Dimentio, the sound crackling slightly through the jumbled audio. Dimentio turned, moving out of the way as someone shifted further back in the camera’s view.

”Where… Where am I?” The unidentifiable figure questioned, their inquiry almost lost in the garbled audio. They sounded exhausted.

”Careful, now!” Dimentio commanded from outside the view of the screen. “My teleportation skills are still rather rusty, so do forgive me if you feel a little light-headed.”

The figure stood, back straight, blinking and turning to finally stare directly at the camera.

”D-Dreambert?”

Luigi’s voice was practically a whisper. He didn’t want to believe it. This couldn’t be real.

”Ahahaha… I don’t believe you heard my introduction, so allow me to repeat myself!” Dimentio exclaimed, emerging from the shadows at the edges of the screen’s display, grabbing Dreambert up off the floor by his shoulders. He forced the panicking prince up to his feet, gesturing forward.

“Tonight, we will be putting on a show unlike any other! It will be a chance for me to show off a few tricks up my sleeve…" Dimentio pressed a finger onto Dreambert’s cheek. “And for YOU to show off your skills of endurance!”

”Are you… D-Dimentio?” Dreambert sounded appalled, trying to move, only to realize his wrists were tied tightly behind his back.

”Ah, so you know me! Finally! It’s sooo nice to meet someone who can actually recognize my talents and prowess!” Dimentio gasped out. “My reputation DOES precede me, after all!”

Dimentio dropped Dreambert to the floor, walking forward. His movements were much more fluid than how he had once appeared in the first tape, practically gliding across the floor as he moved.

”But, enough introductions! Our show must begin!”

Dimentio held out a hand, faint sparks emerging from his fingertips, his black gloves reflecting the light.

”Our first trick will involve aim.” He laughed as a minuscule ball of concentrated energy appeared in his palm, almost resembling a star. “You can try and dodge this, if you’d like.”

Dreambert’s breathing became hurried, panicking and glancing around to try and locate any signs of an exit.

Dimentio only laughed, releasing the blast of energy from his palm, sending it hurtling toward the Pi’illo prince. Dreambert just barely swerved out of the way, crouching down. He winced as he realized the tips of his pillow hood were singed, the blast hitting the wall.

”Not bad!” Dimentio announced, pleased. “Just how long can you keep it up, is the question…”

He produced yet another star-like projectile in his hand, waving a finger before he flung it forward toward Dreambert.

Dreambert ducked, rolling out of the way as Dimentio continued to cackle in delight. He produced projectile after projectile, refusing to stop. He fired each of them upon the prince, who continued scrambling around to try and avoid the blasts of energy.

Dimentio knew his victim would tire of running eventually, his smile refusing to cease as he watched him run from corner to corner of the room. He didn’t mind waiting, so long as his assistant’s efforts weren’t short-lived.

Why, making an effort was the least they could do!

Without warning, Dimentio raised both hands, the star-like glimmering ball of energy pulsing and sparking in his grasp. He threw it down, slamming it directly into Dreambert’s chest. Dreambert hit the wall with a crack, falling to the floor. He groaned.

”Aha! I knew you wouldn’t be able to dodge forever!” Dimentio snapped his fingers, teleporting to Dreambert’s side, a ripple appearing in the static screen.

He placed a hand under Dreambert’s chin, his cracked smile unmoving. Dreambert struggled to escape the bonds around his wrists, but to no avail.

Dreambert fought back tears, his chest aching as he felt warm blood seeping into his clothes. The burning sensation was still present from the initial hit. One of his bones felt broken, numbness overtaking his body.

”Feeling tired? We can take a quick intermission, if you’d like.” Dimentio grinned, standing up as he let Dreambert fall back to the floor. “I did want to show you something…”

Dimentio fiddled with something offscreen, snapping his fingers.

”You should feel honored, dreamy one. This isn’t all that bad, really…” Dimentio coyly spoke. “At least you weren’t blown to bits like my last show… Ah, you should’ve seen it! I’d love to show you, but we don’t have time for that. But, I can show you this!”

Dimentio crouched down beside the writhing Dreambert once more, holding out a jar full of yellow scaly skin and flesh, blood dripping down the sides of the jar.

”This was what was left of my last assistant.” He explained calmly to a horrified Dreambert, his masked expression still a smile. “Luckily, what I have in store for our program tonight won’t be nearly as brutal! I suppose I felt bad for you, in a way… you would have never been in this position, had you not been… ah, shall we say, in the wrong place at the wrong time?”

Dimentio’s smile dropped.

”But… Bowser… he was the reason my plans were thwarted…” He growled, standing as he threw the jar down to the floor, the contents spilling out as it smashed open.

”Bowser…?” Peach whispered, holding her hands up to cover her face, horrified.

Dreambert’s face turned up instinctively at the overwhelming stench of blood and rotting flesh, gagging.

”But, no matter! I do believe this intermission has gone on long enough, don’t you agree?”

Dreambert’s eyes widened, terrified.

”N-No! Wait, please, we can talk about this!” Dreambert attempted, large tears slipping down his cheeks. “I swear, I-I can give you anything you want!”

”Ahaha…”

Dimentio chuckled, lowering his face. His soft giggling soon heightened, grabbing Dreambert by his cape and forcing him up to his feet to stare into his trembling gaze. Dimentio’s mismatched eyes were maddened.

“Ahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHA!” He raised his voice, his tone dangerous and shaky as his eyes narrowed. “YOU can’t even begin to FATHOM what I WANT!”

He slammed Dreambert’s limp and bleeding form up against the wall, laughing still as he snapped his fingers, another star-like burst of energy in his hands.

”What I want? I want to see those who wronged me BURN.”

Dimentio lifted his hand, forcing his blazing palm down onto Dreambert’s cheek, burning skin and melting off his flesh. Dreambert howled in pain, trying to kick at Dimentio to weaken his hold, but nothing happened.

“I want to see them suffer. I want to see the light of hope fade from their eyes.”

Dimentio dropped Dreambert to the floor, the pi’illo prince coughing and hiccuping on his sobs as his tears refused to cease.

”So, you’ve given up, already?”

Dreambert glanced up, trembling.

”What would your people think of you now, Prince Dreambert? Don’t you want to be a good role model to your citizens?” Dimentio’s face cracked back into a deranged smile. “What will they think when they see you like this?”

Dreambert tried to move, but fell back to the floor, crying out in pain. “No… don’t…”

”They’ll think you’re pathetic.”

Dimentio snaked his hands around Dreambert’s neck, squeezing down hard on his throat as his smile only widened. Dreambert sputtered and choked, gasping for breath and mercy. He wanted to try and pry Dimentio’s hands away, but his restricted wrists didn’t help to aid him.

His gaze went glossy, his eyes losing focus as he felt saliva trickling down his face, tears continuing to drag down his face.

He was going to die.

What he wasn’t expecting to happen next, was for Dimentio to abruptly release and drop him.

Dreambert glanced up through misty eyes as he hit the ground, hoping to the stars above that there had been a change of heart somewhere deep within the psychotic jester.

Dimentio turned on his heel away from Dreambert, waltzing over to the camera and reaching beyond it, grabbing something in his hands. He glanced down at the small object held in his fingers, a glint of metal reflecting on the camera.

”It’s time for our little show to come to a close.”

Dimentio grabbed Dreambert from behind, holding his head up. He forced him to turn and look toward the camera.

“Please…” Dreambert whined out, practically inaudible to his captor. He fidgeted, numb. “Stop…”

Dimentio raised his arm, revealing the object held in his fingers. It was a needle, filled with a dark purple liquid.

Dimentio ignored Dreambert’s soft protests, puncturing the prince’s neck with a soft hum, positioning the tip of the needle on the flesh before squeezing down on it. He pushed, still humming, until the barrel of the syringe was empty.

He laughed before tossing the needle aside.

“There!” Dimentio smiled, grabbing Dreambert’s cheeks and forcing him to stare into his eyes. “Our show is complete. Do you care to take a bow, Prince Dreambert?”

“I-I just…” Dreambert whimpered, gulping down saliva as his voice nearly gave out. “I just want to go home…”

“Unfortunately, that can’t be arranged. But, I’ll tell you what…” Dimentio dropped Dreambert to the floor roughly once more, looming over him as he stood up. “That poison will start to kick in in about… let’s say, give or take, five minutes or so. So, until then, I’ll leave you completely alone! You can do whatever you’d like in your final moments. Doesn’t that sound so nice, princey?”

Dreambert released a choked sob.

“That’s what I thought. I’m just so generous, aren’t I?”

Dimentio turned to face his unseen audience, smiling.

”Thank you for tuning in, ladies and gentlemen! It has been a pleasure performing for you all once again! And please, do enjoy the finale provided by my assistant, Dreambert! It’s one to die for, I’m sure! Ahahaha! Ciao!”

Dimentio cackled maliciously before teleporting out of the vicinity, his laughter still echoing in the small, dim space even after he was gone.

And for the next five minutes, the group of horrified individuals watching were forced to witness Dreambert as he sobbed, screaming for aid. He repeatedly tried to move, but his exhaustion, wounds, and the poisonous fluid coursing through his veins only left him immobilized as he continued to screech and beg for help.

He prayed, whispering under his breath, but he knew it was no use.

He knew his attempts were hopeless, eventually falling to the ground and going silent. His face was colored a horrid purple.

”I’m… sorry… e-everyone…”

The audio cut out, the video feed turning to static as Prince Dreambert released his final breath.

The screen went black.

The doors behind the group unlocked with a click, re-opening with an achingly slow creak.

Laughter rang in their ears.


	9. Chapter 9

Captivated in horrified awe, the four audience members were frozen still. 

Princess Peach instinctively brought her hands to her mouth, mumbling out soft and terrified murmurs. She inhaled shakily, glancing back and forth between the rest in the room.

Gently sobbing and sputtering into the hushed silence, Luigi appeared completely numb. His blue-eyed gaze was glossy, unfocused, demeanor completely shattered. He fidgeted weakly at times as he tried to regain any signs of composure. He’d fallen to his knees halfway through the video, numb, gaze still set upon the screen that had displayed such horrible atrocities, such unjust thievery of life, only moments ago.

“Luigi…” Peasley’s voice was hushed, crouching down at his husband’s side. He wiped his tears away, trying to comfortingly clutch his hand. “Please try and stand up, my darling.”

Luigi didn’t respond. Peasley persisted, words hurried.

”W-We… we have to go, dear, we can’t let him find you…”

“Well, it’s a little too late for that!” Daisy retorted, anxieties turning into anger. She scowled, placing her hands on her hips as she approached Peasley. “HE knows where we are, obviously!”

”Daisy, I think I know what’s best for my husband.”

”Okay, sure! But listen! I know you may THINK this is best, running away from danger, but-” Daisy exhaled, trying to calm down. She crossed her arms tightly against her chest. “You guys have been doing this all backwards!”

“Daisy, with all due respect…” Peach whispered out, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I do believe we should go… it’s for Luigi’s safety and comfort.”

“No way!” Daisy confidently shouted, glancing at her three guests defiantly. “You three should stay here.”

“What?”

“D-Daisy, please.”

“No, I’m being serious here!” Daisy exclaimed, exiting the room confidently. She threw open the now-unlocked doors, unafraid of whatever that could be lurking in the corridors. She gestured to the open hallway. “Obviously, he’s going after the people you hang around, right?”

Luigi nodded, not moving from his position.

“So, thinking logically, he’s gonna go after you no matter where you run to, right? He knows where you’re headed all the time, even if we try to keep it secret.” She gestured to Peach, grabbing her friend by the hand and guiding her out of the small room. “Heck, he’s probably listening to us right now!”

“Daisy, please, at least try to lower your voice…”

"I don’t care if he hears me!” Daisy raised her voice, walking further down the hall as she cupped her hands over her mouth. “You hear that, freak?! You don’t scare me! Come out here so I can fight you! If you aren’t a coward-!”

"Daisy!” Peach scolded sharply, shushing her friend.

Daisy huffed. She released a drawn sigh, lowering her hands. “Sorry, I’m just…“ 

Her hands twisted into fists, knuckles going white as she trembled with rage, her glare only deepening. 

“I can’t imagine why anyone would ever hurt Luigi. He doesn’t deserve this.” Her voice softened, trailing off. “No one deserves this…”

Peach nodded, sighing. “Then, what do you suggest we do?”

“You guys should stay here. I’ll keep you safe, I swear. And, mark my words, if I so must as catch a glimpse of that weirdo’s sorry masked face here, I’ll punch him so hard he’ll already be halfway to the Underwhere-!”

"Daisy, that’s a little violent.”

“Who cares?!”

Luigi couldn’t help a gentle chuckle escaping him as he sat up to face Daisy. Peasley quickly noticed the change in his demeanor, smiling as he lifted Luigi to his feet.

"So… Good plan, then?”

“I suppose.” Peach affirmed, lifting a gloved hand to her tear-stained face. “I’m just exhausted. This all has been so much to take in, it’s rather overwhelming…”

“I just want it to be over.” Peasley finished Peach’s thought, hugging Luigi’s side closer to his. “I mean, all I truly want, more than anything, is to find Dimentio and lock him away for the rest of eternity…” He exhaled, malice coating his words. “We simply can’t let him keep taking lives like this.”

Daisy glanced down at her calloused palms, exhaling with a short huff.

“Yeah. But, it’ll be okay, ‘cause… we’ll find him, and we’ll stop him.” Daisy smiled, putting her hands on her hips. “I promise.”

Luigi made a meek sound of acknowledgement.

"Well!” Daisy clasped her hands together. “You all should get some sleep, then. I’ll have someone look into the security measures around the country,” her voice lowered. “a-and then send off a courier to Pi'illo Island… to tell them…”

"Knowing Dimentio’s sick mind,” Peasley grimaced as he cut in, noticing Luigi shrinking back. “They most likely already know of their prince’s fate.”

Daisy lowered her head.

“I… I don’t know what to believe anymore.” She whispered after a moment. “I just know you guys should get some sleep. And… just try to relax. I-I guess.”

Daisy escorted her friends away from the vicinity, leading them off to their private rooms before disappearing to her own. She mentioned she’d be there to greet them all in the morning, and sent forth wishes for them all to sleep well.

As soon as Luigi and Peasley entered the room that had been prepared for them, they were immediately met with slobbery kisses from Polterpup, who had been waiting for them all day. The spectral pup barked excitedly, yipping as he jumped onto Luigi’s legs.

“Oh! They must have dropped him off here earlier,” Peasley deduced, picking up Polterpup and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hope he wasn’t too much trouble for the servants…”

Luigi barely responded, simply humming a murmur before he went to empty his suitcase. 

He stopped slowly, eyebrow raising upon noticing something new and unfamiliar resting upon his open bag.

The angular item was concealed, carefully wrapped in shining yellow tissue paper.

Luigi’s grim expression tightened, stiffening as he picked up the rectangular gift and tore away at the paper. A label displaying the number 4, acutely placed upon a tape, greeted him.

And that sight only furthered his festering rage.

He grit his teeth, clutching the unwrapped tape with both hands. Trembling with anger, he effortlessly broke the tape in half as a lingering SNAP filled the room, silence surrounding each of the inhabitants at once.

Peasley glanced up worriedly, Polterpup flinching and jumping from his arms to go comfort his owner.

”Luigi…? Are you alright?”

”I’m okay, Peasley.”

Luigi exhaled softly, dropping the remaining pieces of the tape to the floor as he tried to wipe away at the tears forming in his eyes. He huffed, his entire body violently shaking with pure unadulterated rage. Kicking the pieces aside, not wanting to give it any more recognition, Luigi strode away from his suitcase. He knew what the tape contained, and he wasn’t going to let Dimentio know he was scared.

He passed by Polterpup, who was sniffing the broken tape curiously and pawing at the remains, walking up to the windows. Luigi glanced down at the desert region below, wincing gently as he shut the blinds.

Peasley, having prepared himself for bed, approached Luigi and delivered a small peck to his cheek before walking back over to the bed and crawling under the fluffy duvet.

Luigi followed suit, swiftly burying his head in his pillow to muffle his silent sobs. Peasley tried his best to comfort him, whispering sweet nothings to Luigi to try to coax him into calming down. After awhile, Luigi’s pained sobs diminished to sputters, moving and leaning on his side to avoid Peasley’s concerned gaze.

But, ultimately, Luigi fell into a hazy slumber. 

And sleeping was still no easy feat.

The remains of the tape haunted his dreams. He suffered from horrible nightmares of shattered bones and leaking organs, of streams of blood and decapitated heads, of never-ending ropes and chains and terrors that kept him trembling all throughout the evening.

He didn’t want to wake up to face another day of torment.

He just didn’t want to wake up.

He wanted this all to be over.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Mornings in Sarasaland were incredibly, almost impossibly, bright.

Luigi was forced to squint as he made his way down the grand staircase of the Birabuto castle, the open windows practically blinding him as he passed. Peasley followed close behind, yawning dramatically while appearing mainly unfazed by the shining light pouring in through the windows. Polterpup followed his owners closely, obediently walking by their sides as they went.

And true to her word, Princess Daisy met them at the bottom of the stairs, greeting them while lazily rubbing at her eyes.

“Good mornin’, you guys…” Daisy spoke in half a yawn, lifting a hand. She stretched, her spine audibly cracking as she straightened herself.

“I take it you slept soundly, Princess?” Peasley inquired as he approached.

“Heh, not, uh…” Daisy chuckled, caught in a yawn as she tried to fix her hair. “Not exactly…”

“Hm?” Peasley murmured, concerned. “Did something happen?”

"No, not really. I mean, sorta. Well, I… there was… something kinda happened last night, after you guys went to bed… but…” Daisy paused, licking at her dried lips as she ran her thumbs over her knuckles, exhaling before she continued. “Well, apparently half of my militia, a-and my staff, just… vanished into thin air yesterday. I-I have no idea where they went, and neither do any of the other servants…”

Peasley went to respond, but paused. He quickly turned to Luigi, noting his paled and panicked expression.

"Do… Do you think…?”

“-Yeah, but I really don’t want to think about it right now, okay?” Daisy sighed, rubbing at her temples. 

“But…”

“I just… I don’t want to think about the fact that someone may have murdered my staff…” Daisy held her sides, shivering as her gaze was hidden behind her locks of hair.

Peasley nodded slowly. “I understand it must be hard to think about… I can’t even imagine.”

The hall fell quiet.

“Daisy! Luigi!”

The three jolted at the sound of Princess Peach’s delicate voice. She quickly broke the tension as she appeared at the top of the stairs, rushing down the steps. She appeared refreshed, a smile on her face. It was a peculiar sight, but a welcome one nonetheless. 

”Peach?”

“I… I finally received a letter from Mario!”

“What?” Luigi gasped out, eyes wide.

“It was left right outside my door, it must have come in overnight!” Peach’s bubbly tone didn’t falter as she met up with her gathered friends. “He’s… He’s okay!”

Peach held back abrupt tears of joy, wiping at her face as she chuckled. She couldn’t hide her apparent blush.

“You okay, Peach?” Daisy allowed a smile to creep on her face as she addressed her friend.

“I’m just so glad to know he’s okay…” Peach exhaled, relieved. “O-Oh! And, Luigi…! Mario said, i-in the letter, that he’ll come back to the Mushroom Kingdom soon!”

“Really? M-May I see it?”

“Oh, of course!” Peach handed over the letter to Luigi without hesitation. He opened it quickly, Peasley and Daisy peeking over his shoulder to read it as well.

The note was short in length, looking as though it was written hastily. But, just as Peach had said, it contained the basic message indicating Mario’s soon-to-be arrival to the Mushroom Kingdom. He repeatedly wrote about how worried he was regarding Luigi’s wellbeing, and how sorry he felt about not sending a message earlier. He avoided listing off excuses, saying he’d explain everything later.

And, most reassuringly, Mario’s handwriting was his own, written in familiar red ink.

Luigi didn’t even realize he was crying until Peasley asked if he was alright. Luigi nodded, handing back the note to avoid getting it covered in his fallen tears.

”Need a tissue or somethin’, Weeg?” Daisy questioned with a smirk. “You okay?”

”I-I’m fine… I just thought… it was a-another trick…” Luigi sniffled. “My brother’s okay…”

Peach nodded. “I did too… but, it’s really him, I could recognize that handwriting anywhere…” Her tone fell to a hushed whisper. “I… I just can’t wait to see him again…”

Putting the letter away, the princess glanced up at her friends. 

“I-I’m sorry, if my entrance interrupted anything…” She mumbled sheepishly.

”Not really.” Daisy reassured. “I just have to do some, uh… stuff. Boring, political, running-a-country kinda stuff… nothing too much.” Daisy waved a hand.

”Do you need any help?”

”Nah. I can do it on my own.” She smiled confidently. “Come on. When do I ever need help, Peachy? I got this! You guys can go into town or something while I’m busy. Whatever you wanna do.” Daisy’s eyes lit up, lifting her hands. “Oh, maybe you could drop by the Easton Kingdom today…! The locals will be happy to help you out with stuff.”

”Sounds lovely.” Peach clapped her hands together, smiling sweetly. She turned to Luigi and Peasley, tilting her head slightly. “Are you two alright with that?”

”Certainly!” Peasley turned to Luigi, whose face was still red from crying. After allowing Luigi time to compose himself, Peasley once again asked for his approval of the plans, Luigi nodding hastily.

”Then, it’s settled.” Peach turned, picking up her dress and starting toward the doors. “Let’s be on our way.”

Luigi followed at the back of the group, Peasley striking up a quick conversation with Peach as they went. Peasley pulled open the castle doors for the other two, allowing them passage with a polite nod. 

The two walked out, immediately bracing themselves for the warm burst of air the outside offered upon their exit.

Before the doors shut behind them, however, Luigi glanced back over his shoulder.

He could see Daisy standing in the middle of the main hall, looking lost. Her expression was dull, her body drooping sadly as soon as her friends were out of sight, like a wilted flower.

Luigi wanted to run back and comfort her, to help her in any way he could. He wanted to help her find her missing people. They were her subjects that she was supposed to protect under her rule, and now they were gone…

He knew her feelings all too well.

But, his two companions pressed onward without pause, beckoning Luigi to follow.

Luigi jolted as Polterpup pressed himself against his legs, whining. Luigi bent down, running a hand over his ghostly pet’s back before standing tall, following behind his friends.

\- - - - - - - - - -

For every day that passed from then on, that routine continued.

Every morning they would wake and meet Daisy in the main hall, her greetings to them growing more silent and subdued with each meeting. She sounded tired, swaying slightly whenever she spoke.

Upon being questioned about it, she swore she was getting ample sleep. It soon became clear the Sarasaland Princess was not very good at telling lies.

Luigi grew increasingly worried about her health, trying to coax her into getting more sleep, but the stubborn princess refused. Whenever the concerned questioning returned, she explained simply that she’d promised to protect her guests, and her way of doing so involved the sacrifice of some sleep.

But, despite that, the days following their initial arrival passed by without incident. Nothing of note occured, and every day seemed to be familiar. Nothing out of the ordinary befell upon Daisy’s guests. There were no signs of evil jesters or tapes containing acts of murder under the guise of a show.

Everything was relatively peaceful.

About half a week into their stay, Luigi and Peasley woke tiredly, walking down to their usual spot sluggishly. They paused at the staircase, however, realizing they were alone.

Both Daisy and Peach were missing from their usual spots.

Upon the two’s intial panicked confusion, Daisy appeared in a rush to greet them, darting in from a nearby corridor. She breathed shortly while trying to fix her hair as she held back a yawn, running into the main hall without stopping, nearly crashing into Luigi.

“Sorry- ! Sorry, sorry. I slept in-… lost track o-of…” She huffed, placing her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath. “Time…”

“It’s okay… Are you feeling alright?” Luigi questioned, reaching to steady his best friend.

“Me? I’m great! Better than ever!” Daisy forced a smile, crossing her arms as she tried to keep from falling over. “I’m… super!”

“Glad to see you’re alright.” Peasley spoke, folding his arms. “But, do you know where Peach is?”

“Peach? She didn’t tell you?”

Luigi and Peasley shared a puzzled glance.

“…No?”

“Oh, weird. Yeah, she went back home last night. She got some letter from Toadsworth saying that she needed to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom for something, I dunno. So she went back last night…” Daisy yawned again, stretching. “Oh, and don’t tell her I told you this, but I think it was just a made-up ploy to go back early so she can see Mario as soon as he shows up…”

Peasley laughed shortly, but Luigi’s expression didn’t change.

“I think Mario’s gonna send a letter here once he gets home, though, and then we’ll send you two back on your way. Until then, you guys can still stay here as long as you need. It’s been going pretty good so far, right?”

The two nodded, almost simultaneously.

“Great… I’m glad to,” Daisy’s eyes shut for a moment. Luigi ran to help keep her steady, holding her upright. “H-Hear…”

“Maybe you should get some sleep, Princess. Luigi and I can handle ourselves today.”

”You’re sure…? But, what if he-”

”He won’t. So long as we’re together.” Peasley grinned, turning to face Luigi and hold his hand. “Right?”

Luigi didn’t respond. But, a thin smile eventually appeared on his face after a moment’s hesitation. He nodded.

Daisy stretched her arms once more, releasing a long yawn before loosening up. “Then, I guess we’ll meet up later…? Lemme know if anything comes up…”

”Certainly.”

Everything went back into routine.

Since Peach’s departure, Peasley and Luigi often had to find ways to entertain themselves while Daisy was busy. Days of uneventful activities led into weeks, every afternoon and evening filled with mindless noise to keep them distracted from reality.

But, no matter how much time passed, there was still no signs of Dimentio. And the silence and tranquility quickly got under Luigi’s skin. He had to be constantly moving or doing things, much to his husband and friend’s dismay. He tired himself out, just for the purpose of not thinking about Dimentio, and when the mad jester would strike next.

Upon the third week after their initial arrival to Sarasaland, Peasley led Luigi outside of their room balcony on one particularly cool evening. The two leaned against the balcony’s railing, sharing nothing more than glances for a passing moment before Peasley spoke.

“Are you okay, Luigi?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“No, really, are you okay? Darling, you know you can talk to me, right…?” Peasley questioned, moving away from the railing. “I don’t want you to keep hurting yourself like this, keeping all your emotions to yourself. I don’t like how much I can see you hurting.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“But, I know you’re thinking about it.” Peasley insisted, trying to reach for Luigi’s hand. “And as long as you’re thinking about it, it’s going to bother you. You should feel free to talk to me.”

Luigi sighed, pushing Peasley’s hand away. “I just… I just don’t want t-to…”

Peasley sighed. “It’s alright, my love.” He quietly spoke, brushing his hair back with both hands. “Take your time.”

The two sat in silence for a moment, letting the breeze of the approaching evening ruffle their hair and nip at their skin.

“Is there anything, anything at all, I can do to help make you feel better, Luigi?” Peasley’s voice was soft.

Luigi was silent. He opened his mouth to speak, before quickly clamping it shut, as though he were rewording the response in his head.

”…You should go back home.”

”What?”

”If you leave me alone and j-just… g-go back home, then maybe he’ll leave you alone. Maybe I-I should just go back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and go back to my house, and sit there and wait.” Luigi’s voice went quiet. “He’ll show up eventually and he’ll do what he wants. He’ll kill me. But, you’ll be okay. You’ll be safe, in the Beanbean Kingdom.”

Peasley’s voice trembled, terrified at his husband’s tone. “W-What are you talking about?”

”You should’ve never married me… you s-should have just left me alone…! Now, you’re in danger and it’s a-all my fault!” Luigi buried his face in his hands, letting a sob tear past his lips. “All I am is a b-burden-!”

”Luigi, please… you aren’t a burden…”

”He’s not g-going to stop until everyone is d-dead, and there’s nothing I-I can do…!” Luigi sobbed noisily, his face a mess as tears rolled down his face and seeped into his gloves. “I-I did this-! I was weak, that’s why he’s d-doing this! I’m so stupid, I should’ve-!”

”Luigi, this isn’t your fault. None of this is your fault.” Peasley’s voice was firm. “You may convince yourself it is because you want to find some reasoning, or some way to blame yourself. But, this is not your fault. It’s all HIS fault. He’s the one who did this. You didn’t do any of this.”

”B-But… he’s going t-to… he…”

Without warning, Peasley pulled Luigi into a hug, Luigi’s pained sobs going silent.

”I’m not going anywhere, darling. I’m going to keep you safe, and I’m going to do everything I can to make sure that jester is locked away or better yet, at this point, slain. Do you understand?”

Instead of answering, Luigi just buried his face in Peasley’s shoulder, sniffling and sputtering. He moved his head, motioning he was nodding, clutching Peasley tighter.

”It’ll be alright… I promise, my dear.” Peasley whispered. “No matter what happens, I’ll be by your side. It’ll be oka-“

The two jumped as a firm knock sounded on the door of their room.

Polterpup, who’d been sleeping on the bed, immediately woke and jumped down to bark at the door. Peasley rushed back into the room from the balcony, approaching the growling Polterpup from behind whilst shushing him gently.

”Who is it?” He called.

”Daisy.”

Luigi ran ahead to open the door, immediately meeting Daisy’s tired gaze. The dark circles under her eyes were more prominent than ever, her face pale.

”Peach just sent me a letter. She wants you guys to come back to the Mushroom Kingdom, as soon as possible.” Daisy’s voice, though quiet, was still serious. “She said it’s urgent.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

Their goodbyes were quick.

Daisy had lost most of the energy to give a bombastic send off to her guests, but she still hugged them, wishing them the best of luck. And for them to tell Mario she said hi, if they saw him.

The private jet Daisy had gotten for their use certainly wasn’t as large or lavish as Peach’s, but it was just as functional. Peasley and Luigi sat next to each other, and due to the limited space, Polterpup sat between them.

Luigi settled in uncomfortably, fidgeting, bouncing his leg anxiously. His expression was horribly nervous. He didn’t know what to expect from their return to the Mushroom Kingdom, but he knew it couldn’t be anything desirable.

Peasley noticed his husband’s apparent worry, leaning against his side.

“Darling, there’s no need to assume the worst. What if it’s something good? Maybe your brother just got home!” Peasley smiled, trying to invoke a positive reaction out of Luigi, but nothing happened. “Luigi…”

”We’ll be taking off soon, sirs.” A stout uniformed worker spoke to them, averting their attention from their thoughts for a moment. “Is all in order?”

”Luigi?” 

Luigi nodded. 

“Quite.”

The worker walked off, leaving Luigi and Peasley alone. Luigi turned his attention toward the window at his side. He waved goodbye to Daisy, who was also motioning her goodbye, her movements frantic as she waved energetically from the runway.

”Luigi?”

Luigi turned. Peasley clutched his husband’s hand, kissing him gently on the cheek.

”It’ll be alright. I promise. Nothing’s happened as of late. I’m sure nothing will happen now. We just have to remain hopeful, my love.” Peasley smiled warmly. “Just try and think positive.”

Luigi sighed, before smiling softly. It wasn’t forced, but it was very slight.

”I’ll try.”

And that was all Peasley needed to hear.

The plane ride didn’t take long at all, Sarasaland’s location rather close to the Mushroom Kingdom. It was rather ideal for Daisy and Peach to keep in touch, and the short distance gave Peasley and Luigi a fine amount of time to just talk back and forth, comforting one another.

As soon as the plane landed, Luigi exited with a new hope in his heart. If Peasley was right, then maybe Mario was here. Maybe Peach had thrown them a party to celebrate his arrival. 

Maybe the urgent thing wasn’t bad at all, and he was overthinking things. 

He then realized his questioning of the situation only made it all worse, silencing his rampant thoughts.

The Mushroom Kingdom was as lively as ever, which was a refreshing sight to see. Toad Town looked unchanged, aside from a few emptied houses and a sign indicating Tayce T.’s shop was under new management. A memorial for her passing was placed outside, with a plaque indicating she’d died from unknown cases.

Luigi fought back the urge to inform the mourning Toads what had happened, continuing to march onward toward Peach’s castle.

The stained glass display of the fair Princess Peach glimmered in the morning sun, just as dawn had risen completely over the far horizon. Toads scampered about in the grassy fields, greeting Luigi and Peasley eagerly.

The two walked across the stone bridge leading up to the castle’s doors, approaching the gates cautiously. Peasley went ahead, firmly knocking on the doors before he stepped back, allowing some space.

With a creak, the doors opened.

”Master Luigi? Prince Peasley?”

Standing in the doorway was Toadsworth, his frail aging face turning upward upon realizing who was at the door. Shocked, he fixed his monocle and examined the two exhausted men, squinting.

”What are you two doing here?”

”We’ve come here under Princess Peach’s request, as informed to us by her Highness, Princess Daisy.” Peasley explained dutifully. “The Princess said it was an urgent matter.”

”My Princess? She what? What in the world are you two talking about?” Toadsworth shook his head. “I haven’t seen the Princess in weeks. I thought she was vacationing in Sarasaland. She was supposed to be…”

His expression paled.

“She was supposed to be with the pair of you!” He pointed an accusatory finger, huffing.

”What? But… Wait. D-Didn’t you ask her to come back home?”

”I did nothing of the sort.”

Luigi felt his stomach drop, his eyes widening in terror.

”You mean…?” Peasley was just as horrified, coming to the same conclusion as Luigi. “Peach isn’t-?”

”The Princess isn’t here.”


	10. Chapter 10

” _Where is she?!_ ”

Toadsworth’s face was a deep crimson as he huffily addressed the two men standing before him. He fumed, tapping his foot impatiently as they attempted to obtain a satisfactory answer. And yet whenever they spoke up to try explaining themselves, the advisor would cut them off by going on yet another lengthy tangent to ask questions and scream about their inaction and aloof nature regarding the issue at hand.

”-As we’ve said multiple times, Toadsworth, we don’t know where she is.” Peasley explained, holding up his hands. “Believe me, we want nothing more than to know exactly what’s happening here too.”

Luigi was pacing behind them anxiously, wringing out his sweaty gloves and cupping his clammy hands together. He trembled, tying to occupy himself while Peasley dealt with Toadsworth’s constant nagging and probing for answers.

“All we know is that she was told by you, or someone posing as you, to come back to the Mushroom Kingdom.”

“As if I believe such hogwash!” Toadsworth persisted. “You have to know something more!”

“We don’t, Toadsworth.” Peasley tried to maintain his polite and leveled composure, but he still tensed. “That’s all Princess Daisy told us.”

“You two were with her the whole time, were you not? How could you NOT know about what has befallen upon my Princess?!” The old advisor scoffed.

“We have no idea where she is,” Peasley repeated for possibly the tenth time in the span of a few minutes. “And should we be thinking logically, much to my dismay, her Highness may be in great danger. Lest we banter here any longer, her condition will only worsen. So, I suggest you calm down.”

Toadsworth went to object, red in the face with his cane raised, but drew back. He exhaled, furrowing his brow.

“I suppose you’re right.” Toadsworth fixed his vest. “Apologies. I just get rather defensive over the Princess’s wellbeing…”

”I understand, Toadsworth.”

“I’ll need to gather the troops, I’ll have the entire Kingdom looking for her…” Toadsworth excused himself quickly, taking action even before his statement was entirely finished.

He acted fast, immediately rounding up and sending off guards in search of the royal monarch at once. The mass of panicked soldiers quickly gathered themselves to attention to search for their beloved princess, their hasty actions jumbled and un-orderly.

Toadsworth watched as they went, his concerned expression unchanging. He tightened his hold on his cane, shivering.

“Toadsworth.“ Peasley spoke up as he approached the advisor from behind, helping Luigi forward. "Is there anything we can do to help?”

“Well, if you know or think of anything further…” Toadsworth sighed. “Then, don’t spare any details. I need to know of my Princess’s fate.”

“We told you everything, Toadsworth. Daisy informed us Peach went home under your request, which we’ve come to understand was a trick.” Peasley lifted a hand to his cheek. “And though I’d normally suggest against jumping to conclusions… I believe Dimentio has a role in this whole situation.”

“So, the Princess’s tale was true then… Dimentio has indeed returned…” Toadsworth glanced down. “I still mourn the loss of young master Toad and his sister. Grambi bless their lost souls…”

Toadsworth lowered his head before gazing back up.

“Master Luigi, the Princess informed me of your role in all this. Why do you think that deranged jester is targeting you?”

Luigi shook his head, shivering as he hugged his sides. “I-I…”

He trailed off, unsure of what to say. He didn’t know what reality was at this point, and what was a nightmare that had managed to escape into his waking life.

“I… he…”

”It’s a bit complicated,” Peasley explained for Luigi, patting his shoulder.

”He… He’s already hurt s-so many… T-Toad and Toadette, a-and Bowser… and Tayce. T, and Prince Dreambert-! They’re… they’re all gone…!” Luigi found himself raising his voice before he could stop himself, breaking down into sobs. Peasley rushed over to support Luigi’s shoulders as he swayed and his breathing hitched.

”Gone… as in? Both King Bowser and Prince Dreambert are…?” Toadsworth’s face paled. “A-And that baker from down the road? That was… all Dimentio’s doing?”

Luigi nodded, trying to hide his tears and reddened cheeks. “It’s a-all my… my… fault…”

Peasley shushed Luigi’s woes. “Darling, it isn’t your fault…”

”But, if that is the case… then, is Princess Peach-?” Toadsworth panicked tone lowered, his inquiry a horrified hush.

”No, no. Not all hope is lost.” Peasley spoke quickly, his tone confident.

”What do you mean?”

”You see, Dimentio is usually more… expressive once he does something horrible. He likes to let us know exactly what he’s done through the use of recordings that exhibit his heinous crimes. He enjoys illustrating it all as though it were all apart of some sort of… twisted show…”

Peasley explained with a grimace before he paused, shivering. After a fleeting moment to compose himself, he continued.

“…But, Peach’s disappearance has been, if my memory is accurate, over the course of weeks! There’s a fine possibility Dimentio has nothing to do with this at all, due to our lack of knowledge over his act.”

“There’s a chance she’s alive, then?”

“Certainly. I would like to think so.”

Peasley turned to Luigi, hoping for a positive reaction, but Luigi didn’t offer any such response. He clutched a hand over his mouth whilst fighting back sobs, keeping his gaze away.

”Luigi…?”

Luigi wanted to believe in Peasley’s logic, but he knew it was impossible.

Peach was…

She had to be gone… didn’t she…?

Luigi shook his head as Peasley tried to calm him, quivering as harsh guttural sobs escaped his lips.

”I believe you both need some time to reflect on this whole debacle… and I do as well.” Toadsworth sighed and sank back, rubbing at his creased cheeks. “Please, allow me time. Return soon so we can further discuss this situation, and any other findings you may come across. Stay close by. Perhaps at Luigi’s abode until further notice.”

Luigi wanted to refute, but knew he couldn’t. Toadsworth was determined to find his Princess and figure out what had happened, and he needed his two witnesses to stay put. He was going to try and get in contact with Daisy, but the thought of the Sarasan Princess just made Luigi’s stomach twist.

They’d left her alone.

What if she was already gone too…?

He wanted to believe in miracles, but all he could believe in now was the imminent threat of death and tragedy lurking around every corner.

After a few moments, Peasley and Luigi left the Mushroom Kingdom’s castle in silence. A lingering feeling of guilt and sadness accompanied them as they went off without a word. Polterpup whined gently from their sides, rubbing up against Luigi’s leg with a whimper.

Toadsworth saw them off, not offering any words of wisdom or encouragement as they went. He shut the doors to the castle with a heave, leaving them to wander home. Silence consumed the streets of Toad Town as they made their way back to Luigi’s manor.

What was once the warm and humble abode of the younger Mario brother was now a reminder of when innocence was tainted and all hope was lost. Every since that first parcel arrived, Luigi’s world had crumbled in front of his eyes, just as Dimentio had promised him.

This was exactly what he wanted, ever since the beginning.

Luigi didn’t know how much longer he could last like this.

He didn’t know if he wanted to.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Polterpup was the only one who seemed to have any energy left by the time the three reached the manor. Luigi and Peasley trailed behind as they fought back the urge to collapse and fall asleep on the dirt road leading up to their house. They yawned almost in unison, rubbing at their eyes exhaustedly.

”…Luigi, darling?”

”Hm?”

”Are you going to be okay, dear?” Peasley didn’t make eye contact as he kicked at the gravel beneath his feet. “I don’t want to make you stay here if you don’t feel comfortable. Maybe we could go back to the Beanbean Kingdom for a while… there’s plenty of places to hide, and I know my Kingdom like the back of my hand-“

”And let everyone else there get put in danger too?!” Luigi retorted before Peasley could finish, his words emerging as a snarl. “Peasley, you know that’s a terrible idea-!”

”I-I was just suggesting…!”

”It isn’t safe.” Luigi fought back tears, already exhausted from his earlier sobbing. He inhaled shakily. “Everywhere I go, all I do is mess everything up. And now, whoever I hang around gets a death sentence. Do you REALLY think it’s a great idea for us to go anywhere else right now, Peasley? And your homeland, of all places?”

Peasley glanced away. “I… I suppose you’re right. I just… I want to make sure you’re safe, Luigi, you understand that, don’t you?”

”Peasley, I-“

Without warning, Polterpup stopped in the middle of the road, catching the two quarreling men off-guard. They stopped to avoid tripping over the ghastly pup, quieting as Polterpup barked. The two peered up at the small hill leading to the manor Luigi had spent years residing in.

It was only when Polterpup’s yips turned to growls that the boys knew something was very wrong. They squinted through exhausted eyes, freezing as they realized what Polterpup was so riled up about.

The front door of the manor was wide open, the wooden door having been broken and torn off its hinges. It weakly creaked over the gusts of winds enveloping the foyer within.

Peasley immediately grasped Luigi’s hand out of instinct, glancing around as he moved to protect his husband should there be any signs of danger.

”L-Luigi?”

Luigi stood still, emotionless.

“Luigi…” Peasley tried again, gulping down his nervousness as he tugged at his cape anxiously. “W-What exactly do you suggest we do…?”

Luigi still didn’t respond.

”Either we,” Peasley cleared his throat as his words hitched. “w-we could go hide out in Toad Town for a bit until further notice, or we can stay put and investigate… t-that.” Peasley pointed at the broken door swaying from the wind.

Peasley was already moving backward, but Luigi didn’t budge. And without answering, Luigi moved forward to the front stoop of the house. Peasley yelped, gasping as he scrambled to follow Luigi.

“Luigi, stop, wait! It could be dangerous-! I thought we were against running into danger blindly!”

Luigi reached forward without hesitation, his shaking having ceased, pushing the door back completely.

Peasley approached him from behind, holding a protective arm up as the two entered. They breathed quietly, glancing around pointedly as they walked into the familiar home.

The foyer was the first indication of the nature of the rest of the manor.

It was completely destroyed, side tables pushed over, shattered vases full of wilting yellow roses covering the ground. Streams of dirty water coated the wooden boards beneath their feet as they stepped around glass shards, picture frames having fallen to the ground. Fingernails had clawed at the walls, the marks having torn away most of the green wallpaper.

“A rather destructive brute, isn’t he?” Peasley cringed, pointing out a few hidden shards of glass for Luigi to avoid. “…How unsightly.”

‘ _This isn’t like Dimentio_ ’, was all Luigi could think.

The thought haunted him as he examined the halls, lights flickering as more damage to the walls and floorboards became clear. Dimentio wasn’t violent by nature. He was sly and, as he put in his own words, a form of “charming”. This didn’t look like an act of vandalization, but something more.

But, what it was, he didn’t know.

The thought only serving to further terrify him, Luigi continued into the living room, glancing around the dimly lit space. 

He froze, the vision of his nightmares greeting him. The television was on. The darkness of the living room was only illuminated by the rickety machine’s screen. 

And greeting him among the static, staring with an equally horrified gaze, was a flickering image of Princess Peach. But, unlike in the other tapes, this one wasn’t just a recording. It was a set of images and shortened clips, dates in each of the corners, in a video loop. The dates started from the day Peach “returned home” from Sarasaland, and they moved forward in time from there. As each section of the video passed, a day did as well.

The pictures and clips revealed Peach crying, clawing at the walls of an unfamiliar darkened room while screaming, curled up on the floor, plucking at her dress, scratching and hugging herself, and simply… waiting. 

She limped around in a crawl, sometimes approaching the camera and other times wanting to be as far away from it as possible. She looked broken, as though all pieces of her mind and body were shattered.

She had nothing to eat or drink, and the staggering effects clearly showed themselves as the images continued. As every day passed, she only looked more helpless and pained, clutching her sides and coughing up blood and saliva to the ground, groaning for help from within the dark room. 

She got skinnier and her face grew more pale, her movements going from feverish and desperate to weak and unmoving. As every day went by in the corner of the screen, Peach’s gaze grew more wild and her face more flustered, glancing down at her hands to ensure she was still alive. She was starving and dying of thirst, her eyes savagely searching for any signs of sustenance just as the eighth day flickered by.

One clip started with her sleeping on the ground, her bones visible against her chest as she heaved and exhaled slowly, breathing irregular. Her face was down on the ground, blonde hair lying in damp and cluttered strands in front of her closed eyes.

She didn’t even flinch when footsteps sounded outside of the camera’s view.

Dimentio entered casually, his appearance rather cleaned up since his last. His poncho and cape practically glittered in the crackly recording’s image, his smug grin twisted up as he crouched down into the view of the camera.

He reached to his side, producing a small porcelain plate and setting it down on the ground, along with a fancifully-made piece of strawberry cake. He left it there with a hum to accompany his exit, snapping his fingers and disappearing from view.

Another day passed, and Peach was now awake and alert, looming over the cake slice Dimentio had left her. Hunger overtook logical thinking as she devoured pieces of the cake, ravenous. She’d lost all traces of her fair and dainty persona, only caring for her survival.

She abruptly paused halfway through eating, her eyes going wide.

The next images and recording passed by in a flash, Peach’s hands moving to claw at her throat, screaming and sputtering as her face flushed and turned a dark purple color. 

She shot one last glance at the camera lens before she fell limp, leaving the half-eaten cake slice on the ground. She foamed at the mouth, saliva trickling down her chin. She twitched once, then twice.

And then she was gone.

Days passed from there, images passing by quickly as the lights eventually returned to the room and revealed Peach’s body beginning to rot. But, the setting exhibited, now clear in the light, wasn’t the familiar dark room Dimentio usually recorded his “shows” in.

That was…

Luigi froze, his breathing hitching. He turned to Peasley, who lowered his head, discrete tears snaking down his cheeks. The video begin to repeat on it’s loop.

”Peasley… that’s…”

”What..?” Peasley glanced up, words hushed.

”T-That’s… n-no… no, no, no…”

He knew where Peach was.

Luigi bolted out of the living room, throwing open the door that led to the basement. He bounded down the stairs hastily, almost missing several steps as he went, trying to grab at the rail. He paused upon reaching the bottom, huffing for air before running toward another doorway. The door ahead was open just a crack.

He pushed open the heavy door leading into the back room, whispering quick prayers to some higher being that this could all be a nightmare.

His prayers went unanswered.

”Luigi! What are you-?” Peasley froze, realizing what Luigi had stumbled upon. He held his hands up to his face, holding back tears.

Crumbs and shards of glass lined the floor beneath their feet and, much to their horror, a body lied above it all.

Princess Peach’s rotting corpse greeted them, lying in the same spot she had been in the tape’s recording. She had a skeletal hand reaching forward, a piece of parchment placed delicately under her unmoving fingers.

Luigi bent down, carefully removing the paper. He could barely read it through his tear-filled eyes.

’ _It’s been ever so long since our last show… So, how was that? Enjoyable? Amusing?_

_Oh, and I do hope you like the re-decorating as well. The fair lady herself helped me with that. Such a fight she put up. I must say I’m impressed!_

_But, I believe this performance is worthy of an encore. Be sure to stay alert and keep an eye out for what I have in store, like a spoiled toddler waiting eagerly for a toy on a holiday._

_My performance is far from over, Luigi… Ciao!’_

\- - - - - - - - - -

”Luigi, we don’t have to do this.” Peasley was almost silent, his voice having lost it’s once chipper and level-headed quality.

The two were walking through the woods just outside the Mushroom Kingdom, the winding paths leading into a darker stretch of land, only illuminated by the sliver of moonlight above.

”Toadsworth said he never wanted to see my face again.” Luigi spoke without emotion. “We have to go.”

”He’s stricken with grief, my love…” Peasley explained gently. “He’ll realize how irrational he’s being soon. You did nothing wrong.”

”Finding the Princess dead in my house is still going to make everyone think I’m some kind of monster, Peasley, no matter how much time passes!” Luigi’s sharp words slurred slightly, his exhaustion getting the better of him. He wiped at his eyes. “Maybe that’s what Dimentio wants. To see me be viewed as a monster. A worthless monster that needs to be hidden away from the rest of civilization-!”

Peasley stopped, dropping his bags. “Then why are we running? Do you want to fall right into his trap and do exactly as he expects us to?!”

”I just want time alone.” Luigi exhaled, running a hand over Polterpup’s back. The spectral dog whimpered. “This will be good for Polterpup too. He’ll be happy to be back with the others.”

Peasley frowned, but still obliged with Luigi’s reasoning. “If you say so, my darling. And you say E. Gadd won’t mind, right?”

Luigi nodded. “I don’t think so. He’s usually happy to see me.”

Evershade Valley garnered both negative and positive memories in Luigi’s mind, but he hadn’t imagined he’d be back this soon. It seemed like just yesterday he’d been rescuing Mario from the clutches of the malevolent King Boo here. And now, he was facing yet another villain hellbent on destroying him. In all certainty, he kinda missed King Boo’s antics in comparison…

As soon as the two entered the clearing of the valley, they were greeted by friendly ghosts roaming around the property. They cheered and spun in the air, Polterpup yipping as his ghostly buddies approached.

”Luigi!”

Professor Elvin Gadd looked about the same as ever as he approached, swirling glasses pushed up atop his nose with a smile plastered on his face.

“What brings you here, my boy?” E. Gadd exclaimed, fixing his lab coat as he examined both his old friend and Peasley, who waved awkwardly. “I see you’ve brought guests as well, hello!”

”E. Gadd, this is my husband, Prince Peasley.”

”Ah! I remember you, young whippersnapper. I was at the wedding, Luigi! Pleasure to meet you personally, Prince! I’m Professor Elvin Gadd, researcher of the paranormal and a world-class inventor!” E. Gadd continued, shaking Peasley’s hand eagerly.

”The pleasure’s all mine! I believe I recognize your work from Starbeans Cafe in the Beanbean Kingdom…?”

”Ah yes, my other business venture… I hope my influence has remained there, even with my moving.” His eccentric behavior softened for a moment, waving a hand as he spoke. “Never the matter, what brings you two here to the humble Evershade Valley?”

”We need to stay here for awhile, Professor.” Luigi murmured out, wringing his gloves together. “Is there any way we could-?”

”Of course! I’d be happy to house the two of you here for awhile. All the mansions are free for you two to stay in, but I would caution you with occupying some…” He pointed over his shoulder. “Those are where the mischievous ones hang around.”

He paused, fixing his glasses as he examined the heavily-tired expressions of the two men standing before him.

”But, why exactly are you staying out here, Luigi…? I wouldn’t take you for the type to want to.”

”Well, it’s…” Luigi rubbed his arm, gazing down. He tried to block the haunting images out of his mind. “I-It’s hard to explain.”

”Ah, I understand, young feller. I was just thinking-”

The gathered group of humans and ghosts jolted in shock as an impossibly loud crash suddenly sounded from somewhere in the distance.

E. Gadd furrowed his brow, turning. ”That sounded like it came from the lab…” He mused aloud, rubbing his chin. “But, I thought I hadn’t left any inventions running in there…”

Luigi and Peasley exchanged an uneasy glance.

”Hang on, boys, I’ll go fix this up. You wait here.”

”Let us come with.” Luigi insisted, glancing back at Peasley. “W-We can help… j-just in case.”

E. Gadd looked skeptical, but still nodded. “Sureee. Just be careful, you two. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you two young fellers, or for any of my inventions to get ruined…”

Leaving Polterpup with the other ghosts, E. Gadd led Peasley and Luigi to his personal lab, taking note of their exhausted expressions. He wanted to ask what the matter was, but assumed better judgement as he walked forward.

Luigi nodded shakily as he went, trying to steady his breathing. It would be okay. They’d be okay.

To their surprise, by the time they ultimately reached the lab, it was empty. The screens surrounding E. Gadd’s workstation were off, papers were still neatly stacked on the desk, and all the inventions and blueprints throughout the room were untouched. Nothing seemed out of place, E. Gadd noted, telling the boys to avoid acknowledging the clutter. The only thing out of place seemed to be a beaker shattered on the floor, which E. Gadd promptly swept up.

”A-Are you sure?” Luigi questioned, trying to mask his trembling voice. “N-Nothing else is out of the ordinary…?”

”Can’t say there is. Sorry for that quick bout of excitement, ghost-hunters, but it’s nothing.” E. Gadd snickered, switching off the light in the lab as he led them toward the exit. “Must have just been a ghost playing around or-“

Simultaneously, each of the screens in the lab flickered to life with a harsh clunk.

”W-What?” E. Gadd gasped out, glancing around. He walked toward his desk, raising a brow. “That doesn’t usually happen… what’s going on?”

”We need to get out of here, n-now!” Peasley avoided screaming, but his voice still raised as he reached to grab E. Gadd, before freezing up.

”Ah, ah, ah! If our show’s only beginning, why would you want to leave?”

Luigi nearly collapsed upon seeing Dimentio’s gaze surrounding him on each of the screens in the small dim space, his curled smile widening. No matter where he looked, Dimentio was grinning back at him. He was inescapable. 

”Good evening, one and all! Welcome to the encore of our last performance!”

”Luigi, my boy, what’s happening?” E. Gadd glanced back, his face pale. “Who is that?”

”Why, I’m your host, Dimentio!” Dimentio clapped his hands together, grinning. “The master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds, and the ringmaster of tonight’s show!” He laughed. “And tonight, we’re joined by my lovely assistant… one of royal descent and hot-blooded to her very core…!” 

Dimentio moved out of the camera’s view, gesturing to a figure lying unconscious on the floor. 

“The Sarasaland Princess, Daisy! She’ll be acting as my assistant this evening!”

Luigi’s voice was hushed. “N-No…”

”I believe she’ll be waking up very soon… and then our production can truly begin!” Dimentio laughed, clapping his hands.

”Dimentio…?”

Daisy’s voice was familiar as ever, grunting as she stood up, standing tall in the camera’s view.

Dimentio turned his back, his smile unchanging. “Ah, so you’ve finally awakened, like a-“

Without warning, Daisy punched Dimentio directly in the face, a hard cracking sound ringing out into the empty silence.

He staggered back momentarily, clutching his wounded face as pieces of porcelain chipped off his mask and fell to the ground.

“…How rude.” Dimentio scoffed finally, wiping away dusted pieces of glass as Daisy huffed. “I was just starting to fix that up too…”

“Well, I think you look better like that!” Daisy retorted sharply. “A broken face really suits you!”

“Aha…ahahaha…!” Dimentio abruptly burst into maddened laughter, his eager tone shaking Daisy to her core. “I certainly like your sense of humor, dear! Maybe, just maybe, if I didn’t have a show to run, then you and I would be able to have a nice conversation over tea…”

“I can’t imagine anyone ever being your acquaintance, let alone your friend.” Daisy growled. “I’d rather die than ever have a civilized conversation with you.” 

“Well, that can be arranged.” Dimentio smiled, snapping his fingers and lowering himself to the ground. “I’ve had friends. But, friendship is truly only good for using and leeching off of those whom you establish bonds with. Once they outlive their usefulness, they are of no worth to me.”

Luigi grimaced, the quick motion going unnoticed by Peasley and E. Gadd.

“But,” Dimentio continued, lifting a finger. “because I like you, dear flower dame, I believe we can set up something much more show-worthy to start off our performance, hm?”

He clapped his hands together, his crooked smile widening.

“You’re a competitive spirit, aren’t you?” Dimentio inquired with a subdued grin on his face. “A spunky flame. So young and feisty, just begging for a fight wherever you go.”

Daisy inhaled. “What are you playing at?”

“If you can manage to defeat me in combat, or even neutralize my attempts at harming you, I’d be more than willing to let you go.” Dimentio smiled. “It’d certainly be a feat unlike any ever seen, if you could possibly best me in the state I am now.”

Daisy’s glare deepened, her teeth grinding as she smiled, standing up.

“So, what’ll it be, flower? Is that a yes?”

Silence crackled momentarily in the recording’s audio.

“Yes.”

Dimentio’s sadistic smile only grew. “Excellent! Then let us duel, like-!”

Before Dimentio could even finish his next spiel, Daisy lunged for him, intent on tackling him to the ground. Dimentio reacted fast, snapping his fingers with a laugh. Before Daisy could make contact with him, he teleported out of sight.

Daisy huffed as she caught herself from falling, glancing over her shoulder hastily while gasping for breath. She whirled around, panting as she tried to locate her assailant. 

Dimentio had disappeared. 

”You look a bit lost, Princess.”

Daisy howled in pain as Dimentio suddenly appeared behind her, sending a projectile straight into her back. She was forced to the ground, releasing a scream as she curled her trembling hands into fists. Shakily, she tried to stand, biting her lip. 

”Have I proven myself too much for her Royal Highness?”

Daisy growled, Dimentio’s casual taunts filling her with a newfound sense of rage. Her knuckles went white and her glare sharpened. Her sounds and movements were animalistic as she stood, pouncing toward Dimentio.

Her fingers shook and pulsed, as though she was ready to strangle every last ounce of life out of Dimentio as soon as her hands found their way to his neck.

Dimentio snapped his fingers.

Daisy yelped in pain as she rammed her head into an unseen barrier, falling backward. Hitting the ground with a thud, she rubbed at her reddened forehead, wincing as she glanced up to examine what had stopped her attempts.

A sheet of what looked to be yellow glass surrounded her on all four sides.

”I must admit, your attempts were… formidable.” Dimentio waved a hand casually, light sparks on his fingertips. “But, unfortunately, you simply can’t defeat me. I’ve conquered death, escaped it’s hold, and now I will never die again!”

Daisy banged against the barrier, screaming at Dimentio. 

”And now I have you right where I want you, dear assistant of mine, like a butterfly caught in a jar by a curious scientist.” Dimentio snapped his fingers again. “I can guarantee everyone in the audience will be pleased with this next trick. And you are our star this evening, Daisy.”

Daisy flinched as she felt a cold shock run through her body, spine shivering. She glanced up, cringing as streams of cold water trickled down on her face from above.

Dimentio moved his hand to speed up the process, an antique watering can over Daisy’s head beginning to tip out its contents.

”Watering flowers is always such a relaxing activity…” Dimentio mused, delighting in Daisy’s expression going from angry to panicked, her screams from inside the golden execution box muffled. “But, do forgive me, I do sometimes overwater my daisies…”

He laughed joyfully, amused with himself as he watched Daisy shove her weight into the sides of the box prison, pounding against the barrier with white-knuckled fists.

”LET ME OUT OF HERE!” Daisy’s voice was barely audible from behind the sheet of glass, despite the veins in her neck visibly straining as she screeched at the top of her lungs.

”What’s that?” Dimentio cocked his head, pieces of porcelain still chipping off his mask to reveal a gaping blackness underneath. “I do love your enthusiasm, my dear. I’d be happy to speed this up…”

The thin streams of water soon grew in size and quantity, buckets of water joining the water can. Dimentio orchestrated the whole thing with a smile, humming an upbeat tune as he watched Daisy try to avoid the growing amounts of water, up to her thighs now.

”Luigi, what is this…” E. Gadd’s tone was horrified as he finally addressed Luigi, who had buried his eyes in his gloves, sobbing. Peasley wasn’t much help either, trying to avoid staring at the screen.

”The classic water escape has been performed by countless magicians in the past…” Dimentio offered a historical lesson to his victim as he circled around her. “But I don’t think any before have sent their inexperienced assistants to such a grisly demise… This will be a first! Isn’t that special?”

”YOU’RE INSANE!” Daisy screamed, lifting her face up as the water reached up to torso, pure terror in her eyes. “YOU’RE CRAZY!”

Dimentio scowled, pouting slightly as more water poured atop Daisy’s face, soaking her hair. Her annoyance and shrieking made a smile crack on his face once again, snapping his fingers as all the buckets and watering cans dissipated. The golden box closed off on the top, allowing no escape for the trapped Princess.

Daisy was soon treading water, floating up off the ground. She held her breath until she swam up to the small pocket of air left unfilled by water at the top of the box, gasping for air desperately.

Dimentio observed his assistant with a smile, not offering any more tauntings or words as he simply sat down, watching as Daisy fought to stay afloat. She kicked her legs futilely, gradually sinking down as she lost her energy. She clawed at the walls surrounding her, trying to hold herself up.

Her exhaustion from so many long sleepless nights eventually got the best of her, sinking down into the water below. She took a deep breath before she made contact, holding her breath as she held her hands over her face, cheeks swelling and going blue.

She glanced up, eyes opening underwater as she stared straight at Dimentio, her audience.

She screamed, pounding on the glass as bubbles floated up from her mouth, her shrieks growing louder from behind the muffling sheet of glass. Dimentio merely cheered on her performance, complimenting her amusing attempts.

She grasped at her neck, her kicking ceasing as her glossy gaze travelled upward, gasping as she finally breathed in. Water filled her lungs, her neck straining as she coughed and choked.

And finally, Daisy released one final breath, her unmoving body floating upward.

And from the recording, Dimentio only clapped, pleased with his performance.


	11. Chapter 11

”D-Daisy…”

Luigi’s chest dropped as he watched the last signs of life escape his friend in the form of unceremonious bubbles, Daisy’s corpse floating within her final watery resting place. He sobbed out her name in vain, his stomach twisting painfully as his knees gave away, stumbling back.

”Luigi, my boy.” E. Gadd approached him, his glasses clouded and face pale. He gripped Luigi’s shoulders, trying to help steady the trembling man. “Are you okay? Stand up, young feller!”

Luigi didn’t respond. He was numb, gaze locked upon the screens. “Daisy… D-Daisy…!” The weight of her passing hit Luigi all at once, his sobs turning to screams. “N-No…! NO! DAISY!”

”What is-?” E. Gadd turned around. “What’s going on?!”

_”Bravo!”_

From within the recording, Dimentio suddenly spoke up.

The three standing in the lab jolted, moving to focus on the screens surrounding them.

Not yet finished, Dimentio stood up and waved his hands in the air dramatically.

”That was quite the performance, was it not?” His maliciously chilling voice continued without an air of sympathy as he circled the golden box. “Wouldn’t have expected any less from my most devoted and fesity of assistants. Putting up a fight until the very end! What a spectacle, indeed.”

He circled Daisy’s floating corpse in the execution tank with a smile on his face, lifting a gloved finger to his chin in thought. “I do suppose I was partially to blame for the exhaustion that ultimately sealed her fate, though…” Dimentio mused with a sigh. 

He laughed. “But who am I to resist a game of cat and mouse when presented with it? Only a fool would pass up such an opportunity. Even if the other contender in the game gets worn out, it’s all the same to me! A bit of fun before the show. Certainly a fine way to loosen up a bit before playing the role of host…”

”Oh Grambi, no…” Peasley held a hand over his face, grimacing as he lowered his head, trying not to imagine Dimentio’s cruel titters of delight from when he snatched the Sarasan Princess away. “I can’t even imagine…”

”-But!” Dimentio continued. “Speaking of exhaustion… I do believe my audience is deserving of a bit of a break. Wouldn’t you agree, my flower dame?”

Silence was all that answered.

”Ah, right… Dead.” Dimentio mumbled. He shook his head, clapping his hands together. “Well, in any case, I won’t see to it that I bore my audience with the same old tricks! Why, I need time to prepare for the show’s finale, after all!”

Dimentio turned his attention to the camera, keeping a hand up against the execution box he’d created.

”So consider this your intermission, everyone. Stretch, maybe get some snacks, rest up… Our regularly scheduled program will start again soon!“ 

Dimentio further pressed his gloved palm down on the golden box in the middle of the room, grinning madly as his yellow eye twinkled upon examining Daisy’s body.

"My assistant will be more than happy to send you off… with a bang!”

He disappeared with a snap of his fingers, laughing.

Without warning, the golden box containing Daisy’s body exploded, the swirling contents inside meshing together in a horrific combination of dark ash and sparks, blood splattering against the yellow sheet of glass.

Bloodied water flooded the camera’s view.

The tape cut to black.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Dimentio kept true to his word.

After the three shakily exited the lab, composing one another despite their festering terror, they soon realized there was nothing to fear. Nothing else in the manor was amiss, and none of the ghosts reported any sightings of the jester.

As the hours passed that evening and the night turned to a clear sunny day, it was made very clear Dimentio’s intentions of giving his grief-stricken audience a break were truthful. He didn’t attack, torment, send letters or parcels… It was almost as if he’d gone dormant, the cruel beast locked away for the time being.

Paranoia tore at their fragile subconscious, however, constantly reminding them they weren’t safe and that he could strike at any time, to whisk them away to a horrific fate.

But, for now, everything was tranquil. Nothing was wrong. Everything was okay.

E. Gadd took it upon himself to ensure Luigi and his spouse felt happy and comfortable in Evershade Valley upon seeing how upset they were after the video incident. And despite the hesitation at first, the pair did stay.

E. Gadd put lots of work into sprucing up Gloomy Manor for his guests, dusting up cobwebs and fixing furniture with the help of various ghosts. Luigi and Peasley also helped despite E. Gadd’s protests, claiming this was his job, and that the two boys should just relax. But, they insisted they help, using it as an opportunity to distract themselves. Peasley decorated the main foyer and entrance with tens upon tens of yellow roses he’d collected, having been waiting for an opportunity to display them somewhere. He filled the large vases by the doors, telling Luigi that it’d be a nice thing to come home to.

Luigi was already quite familiar with the property from his ghost-hunting days, which made it easy for cleaning up. As they tidied up their new and hopefully permanent abode, Luigi seemed to recognize every nook and cranny, telling Peasley tales of his past adventures.

The stories helped to comfort Luigi, and having the ghosts assist in their efforts to clean certainly helped in making him feel better. The gesture turned something that was once terrifying seem familiar and comforting, much like how he’d been when first adopting Polterpup. The spectral pup himself seemed much happier living in Gloomy Manor, playing by their feet while his owners worked. He even tried to help in his own way, ripping up shreds of paper and curtains that were caked with dust or broken. 

As the days passed, Luigi adapted to the new setting as well.

Keeping his thoughts away from Dimentio, Luigi managed to calm himself down. He often mediated and read to himself in the library with Polterpup on his lap, left to calm himself down when his thoughts began to wander. Peasley would always accompany Luigi wherever he went to ensure his safety, helping whenever it was necessary.

Mario had even sent a letter to the manor, calming Luigi’s growing anxieties tenfold. Luigi came to Peasley in jubilant tears one morning to show him the letter, written in Mario’s own handwriting with bolded red ink.

’I’ll be back soon, Weegie. I miss you a lot, and I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you. As soon as I get there, we’ll figure this out together. I’m on my way.’

Luigi knew Mario most likely didn’t even know what had befallen upon them all. Not the full story, at least. Luigi didn’t want to tell him everything. Not all at once.

Not about the Princess…

Luigi shook his head and pocketed the letter, continuing to try and distract himself with menial activities. Peasley did his very best to try and keep Luigi feeling secure and happy as the days passed by.

Luigi’s panicked jitters and horrific nightmares began to subside as the days turned to a single month, leaving everyone in the manor and valley feeling much more at ease. The change was almost unprecedented, but no one objected or complained. E. Gadd was pleased to see Luigi’s condition bettering, always offering him time to himself.

But, the professor did still request a weekly meeting with Luigi and Peasley to catch up on things in between vigorous lab work. He never saw the boys during the week and wanted the opportunity to see them once in awhile. Their meetings were fun and light-hearted, E. Gadd usually telling bad jokes over tea and snacks. 

Today’s meeting was quieter than usual though. E. Gadd had lost most of his eccentricities, now silent and twiddling his thumbs across from Peasley and Luigi.

“Now… boys,” E. Gadd began, sitting up as he held his hands together. “I know you two have been rather stressed, as of late. But, I wanted to ask you two something. It’s just an idea, so hear me out.”

Peasley and Luigi glanced up from their separate cups of tea, exchanging a glance. 

“What is it, professor?”

E. Gadd took a breath, and then began. “Earlier today I was in Toad Town, just looking for parts for my next big invention.” He grinned. “Which, might I add, will be quite the revolutionary project, something generations will be studying for years to c-…”

He paused, clearing his throat as he turned to Luigi and Peasley, both with puzzled expressions. 

“Ahem, sorry, got a bit off-track there. Anyhoo, I ran into an odd fellow on the streets. He was wearing the most peculiar outfit, a purple cloak draped over his head and a crystal ball in his arms. He stopped me, noticing I was looking rather pale, and asked if I needed any help. Now, my complexion is my business, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t the least bit shaken from… the incident, that happened a few weeks ago.”

“But still,” he continued hastily. “I explained that, and I apologize for letting this slip without your consent, young fellers, but I informed him of your, uh, condition, right now. Rather fragile, the pair of you are. He explained he was a doctor. Lives in Toad Town, not far from here at all. 

“You both need to cope somehow, and I just thought it would be better if you two see a medical professional rather than just bottling it up yourselves. These talks are doing some good, I would hope, but there’s not much I can do except offer some words of encouragement. I know not the slightest thing about how the mind works, only what makes gears turn and cogs spin.

“It’s only an idea, but he gave me his information if you two might be interested.” He handed over a card he’d been keeping in his lab coat pocket, handing it over to Luigi. Luigi looked the small card over, tilting his head curiously.

It was labelled with the name ‘Dr. Toadley’ and gave the address to Toadley Clinic. The name sounded familiar to Luigi, but he didn’t exactly recall why.

”He said he mainly focuses on having one client at a time, just for an hour session. And he also told me your first session would be completely free. Just tell him I sent you. He seems like a nice-enough fellow, albeit a bit odd, but who isn’t a little odd nowadays?”

“Luigi, this sounds like a marvelous opportunity for you!” Peasley spoke up, setting his tea cup down.

”What? B-But, what about you? I don’t want to leave you alone!”

”I’ll be fine!” Peasley smiled. “Besides, someone’s gotta look after Polterpup while you’re out.”

Polterpup, who was licking up the crumbs that’d fallen to the ground, yipped and perked his head up upon hearing his name.

”I… I don’t know. I’ve been pretty okay, lately…? I don’t n-need-“

”Luigi, my boy, you need help. I’m no professional, but you’ve been out of it for several days these past few weeks. Seeing you cry breaks my old heart, son.”

”But… what if… h-he? While I’m walking to Toad Town, if-?”

”I’ll have some ghosts accompany you, my boy. No one will mess with you when they’re around. Hoho! They’ll be too scared outta their skin.”

”I… I…”

Peasley reached forward, grabbing Dr. Toadley’s card and slipping it back into Luigi’s hands. He held them comfortingly, smiling. “This will be a good break for you, darling. Try and tell him everything. I’m sure he’ll be able to help you.”

”But, I don’t want… I don’t want to remember…”

”I know it hurts. It hurts me every day to think about it too. But, you can’t keep it to yourself any longer. It’s going to hurt you so much more if you do.”

Luigi looked into Peasley’s concerned gaze for a moment before turning to glance at E. Gadd, who also nodded.

”O… Okay.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

“I-I’ll only be gone for an hour.” Luigi spoke shakily. “I’ll be in Toad Town…”

“I know, Luigi. Just an hour. You’ll be back before dark, right?”

“Yeah. A-And E. Gadd is just next door, if you need him, for whatever reason.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

“Y-Your sword! Do you have your sword on you? Just in case.”

“Yes, darling. I always have it on me.”

“Lock the door behind me, p-please.”

“I will, darling.” Peasley smiled. “Goodness, shouldn’t I be the one worried about YOU? It’s been quite awhile since we were last in Toad Town. You be careful out there, Luigi. Come back home safe. Stay close to the ghosts.”

Peasley gestured forward. A group of various ghosts stood just outside the door, a rather large Slammer right by Luigi’s side.

“Y-Yeah. I will. I just… I want you to be safe, Peasley…”

“Just try and calm down, my love. Clear your mind. Remember what Snoozemore taught you about deep breathing?”

“I… All Snoozemore reminds me of is… i-is…”

“I know, darling. You can tell Toadley about it. He’s the professional, I’m sure he’ll be able to help. Be sure to not spare any details. He won’t be able to help if you don’t tell him everything.”

Luigi nodded shakily, holding back tears. “Yeah…”

Peasley leaned forward and hugged Luigi tightly, trying to soothe his shivering. “It’ll be okay. Just try and calm down. I love you so much, Luigi. Be safe out there.”

Luigi nodded into Peasley’s shoulder, sniffling. Peasley leaned back and kissed Luigi on the nose, smiling.

“I love you.”

Luigi went to respond when he jolted at the abrupt sound of barking from behind Peasley, Luigi glancing up just in time to see Polterpup jumping up on his legs.

“O-Oh, hello, doggy…!” Luigi muttered as he bent down to pet Polterpup on the head. “I can’t play right now, I gotta go, boy… I’ll be back soon, though…!”

“Polterpup, stay in the house, please.” Peasley playfully chided as he pushed the spectral dog back. He picked him up, smiling. “Well, I suppose we can both see you off then?”

Luigi nodded slowly, turning and taking a deep breath. His ghostly companions led him down the porch steps toward the road. Glancing back, Luigi smiled as he made eye contact with Peasley again, who was still standing out on the porch.

“Bye, darling!” Peasley waved, blowing a kiss in Luigi’s direction. “See you later tonight!”

Peasley watched Luigi go until he was out of sight. He set Polterpup down on the ground of the manor’s entrance, letting the dog run off as he shut the front doors behind him.

Peasley exhaled before walking down the corridor from the entrance, going toward the main hall. He shivered slightly from a sudden cold draft of air through the windows, the suits of armor looming ominously along the walls certainly not helping with Peasley’s unease as he went.

Once in the main hall, he made his way toward the downstairs corridor, holding his sides as he went into the library. A fire was weakly crackling in the fireplace, coating the room in a warmth that easily relaxed Peasley’s anxious shivers. The gentle glow soothed him as he walked into the kitchen, entering from the side door off of the library.

He removed a package of coffee beans shipped to him from the Beanbean Kingdom from one of the cabinets, setting it down on the counter. He silently made himself a cup of coffee, only the sounds of the whirring machine and trickling liquid being there to accompany him.

He froze as he felt an abrupt wet sensation on his legs, turning around feverishly in panicked shock, only to be met with Polterpup sitting behind him. The ghastly dog tilted his head, panting as he sat and rubbed up against Peasley’s legs, licking them again.

”O-Oh, it’s just you. Hah, you scared me, little guy…”

Peasley smiled as he went to pet the dog before the beeping of the machine caught his attention, turning to pick up his cup.

He set off towards the library again, Polterpup trotting close behind him. He seated himself in one of the velvet lined chairs, almost hidden beneath stacks of books. He picked up one of them to read, skimming over the cover as he sat.

Peasley took a short sip of his freshly brewed coffee, exhaling. Polterpup barked from below him.

“What is it, boy?”

Polterpup whined, his puppy-dog eyes widening.

“What do you want?” Peasley laughed, pointing to his drink. “Do you want some coffee? Hah, just because Luigi isn’t here doesn’t mean you can have caffeine. I don’t think he’d appreciate that.”

Polterpup yipped, playfully licking Peasley’s hand as he bent down to pet him. He then jumped up on the chair, squirming under Peasley’s arms before snuggling up against the prince’s chest.

Peasley ran a hand over Polterpup’s back, smiling. He leaned on his arm as he settled into his seat, setting down his cup on the table at his side. He picked up his book, opening it up and beginning to read.

The hour passed by slowly. Every minute, Peasley wanted nothing more than for Luigi to come back. The ticking of the ornate grandfather clock in the corner of the room only heightened his anxiety. He tapped his foot anxiously.

Polterpup stirred at the trembling movement, glancing up at Peasley curiously.

“Did I wake you? Sorry, Polterpup. I’m just a bit worried. It’s almost been a little over an hour, and he’s not back…” Peasley bit his lip, setting his book down. “Do you think he’s alright?”

Polterpup whined in response, nuzzling his head into Peasley’s chest.

“M-Maybe we should go find him. It’s getting late, and I know how much he hates when it gets dark outside…” Peasley mused, lifting a hand to his cheek. “How about we go pick him up, together? How’s that sound, boy?” Peasley tried to relieve his thoughts by sounding optimistic, but it didn’t help much.

Polterpup yipped, jumping off of Peasley’s lap and nearly knocking over a stack of books as he ran toward the doors, clawing at the wood. Peasley pushed open the door, but Polterpup still phased through the walls and doors, the pup rather impatient.

“Hey, slow down! Not all of us can just go straight through walls, you know!” Peasley playfully scolded as he ran after Polterpup.

Entering the main hall, Peasley watched as Polterpup briefly waited for Peasley to ensure he was still following before immediately bolting through the doors leading to the entrance, barking loudly as he went.

“Polterpup!” Peasley called as he opened the doors to the corridor. The same cold draft of air hit him as he entered, squinting down the hall as he started toward the entrance.

Oddly enough, he couldn’t hear Polterpup anymore.

He stiffened upon hearing shuffling on the other side of the doors, pausing in his tracks.

“Luigi?” He questioned as he pushed open the doors, glancing around the entrance hall carefully as he walked in. “Luigi, is that you-?”

He froze.

“Ahahahaha! Look who finally decided to show up!”

Peasley could practically feel his heart stop at the sound of the now-familiar laughter. He stepped back instinctively, horrified at the smiling figure standing before him.

Dimentio stood dressed in his usual garb, a violet and yellow cape draped over his shoulders. The bells on his jester hat jingled as he moved his head, smiling eerily. His mask was almost completely fixed, but small pieces of it were still broken. The jester was holding a snarling Polterpup in his arms, the dog furiously trying to escape his hold, but Dimentio’s expression didn’t change.

“Ah, it’s always a pleasure to meet my hapless victims before the show. Especially you! Why, I feel as though we should’ve had this meeting ages ago.”

His smile only grew as he relished in Peasley’s absolute terror.

“Ahahaha! You almost look surprised, princey!”

Peasley refused to respond, merely keeping his distance.

“Don’t act so shocked, you had to have known this was coming. Even the most dense of imbeciles would have been able to guess I wouldn’t let Luigi’s darling husband just get out of this alive, right? Or perhaps that’s your foolishness at work again?” Dimentio laughed cruelly. “Mr. ‘Oh, he’ll leave us alone if we just wait it out!’, Mr. ‘Maybe he’ll just give up!’, how I am ever-so-pleased to meet your acquaintance at last!”

Polterpup growled in Dimentio’s hold, baring his teeth before chomping down on Dimentio’s hand. Dimentio released a shrill shriek, glaring at Polterpup.

Dimentio’s porcelain smile twisted into a frown. “Miserable creature…”

He snapped his fingers, Polterpup releasing a final growl and sharp yelp before he disappeared from sight, seemingly into thin air.

“Polterpup!” Peasley held back a horrified scream. “W-What did you just do-?!”

“Oh, the mutt’s fine! I just sent him off to my own little pocket dimension for a bit. I just got the place tidied up, after all.”

Peasley stepped back, trying to keep himself from shivering. He reached behind him, grabbing the door handle.

”Well, now that that distraction is out of the way…”

Dimentio held out a hand for Peasley to shake, to which Peasley responded by stepping back further.

”Oh, what? You’re not going to shake my hand? Too good for that, I suppose.” Dimentio scoffed, lowering his outstretched hand. “Fine. Be impolite then.”

Peasley ignored Dimentio as he reached to his side, moving to grab the hilt of his sword.

”No introductions will be necessary for me, I suppose. Surely you know who I am, and you must know exactly why I’m here. Why, you’re my next act, after all!”

”I-I’m not afraid of you, Dimentio.” Peasley spoke confidently.

”Ahaha… Now that’s a laugh! You can say that all you like, but it won’t change a thing. You’re uncontrollably shaking, like a leaf desperately clinging onto a tree during the coldest and foulest of winter days…”

Dimentio floated forward, hovering off the ground slightly. He moved fluidly, his mismatched eyes watching Peasley’s every movement as he leered at him. 

“I suppose you must be curious about what your role during my show may entail. I would just hate to spoil the surprise, but let’s just say it will be quite the show-stopper! Quite a fun welcome back from our short intermission.”

Dimentio suddenly appeared beside Peasley, teleporting to his left side and pushing him back into the middle of the entrance hall. Peasley broke his composure, having lost the grip on his sword.

“No, you won’t be the finale of my show, I’m sorry to say. And you won’t even be the first prince I’ve had onstage either! Aw, what a shame, indeed. I know how much that must hurt your egotistical heart, not being important at all to the program…” Dimentio mockingly pouted, running a finger down his mask to imitate a tear.

Dimentio hoisted Peasley to his feet, staring into his eyes.

“But, you’ll still be a marvelous addition… I’ve planned a very special trick for you.”

Peasley pulled himself out of Dimentio’s grip, stumbling away. He reached to the table along the wall, picking up one of the flower vases he’d put out. As soon as Dimentio lunged toward him again, Peasley slammed the vase over Dimentio’s head, the sound of glass shattering filling the otherwise silent entrance hall.

Dimentio clambered backward, reaching a hand up to his now-broken mask shakily. Black liquid spilt from the cracks onto his gloved hands, thick streams of pure jet-black fluid dripping down the white side of his mask.

Peasley staggered back momentarily before he turned on his heel and bolted away from the entrance hall, rushing out of sight as he dashed down the corridor.

“We’re playing rough, then…? Fine. I can deal with that…”

Dimentio wiped away at the black liquid trickling down his face, his cracked smile twitching.

“Let the games begin.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

“T-Thank you, again, Dr. Toadley, f-for everything.” Luigi’s meek voice trembled slightly as he spoke.

The meeting at the clinic had gone much better than he originally thought it would, feeling a sense of renewal fill his chest. It had gone a little longer than he would’ve liked, but the time spent further delving into ways to cope certainly helped.

”It’s just been really hard to talk about that kinda stuff lately…”

“Are you feeling better now? Of course you are.” Toadley spoke quickly, brushing his hands off on his cloak. The blackened coat draped over his head concealed most of his features, but Luigi didn’t complain. Eye contact made him nervous. “Will I see you again? I assume so. My services have proven themselves formidable to you, correct?”

“Yes-”

“Of course I’m correct. Stop by the clinic at any time. My intern will see to it that you’re first in line for my services.”

“T-Thank you, Dr. Toadley.” Luigi smiled. “I-I really am feeling a lot better.”

“Happy to hear. Now, hurry on home.” Toadley spoke hastily. “Tell E. Gadd I said hello. And Luigi?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t forget our talk. You have an unseen potential. I foresee you doing great things.” 

“T-Thank you! And will do. I-I’ll probably see you later…!”

Luigi rushed out of Toadley Clinic to the waiting group of ghosts, a smile on his face. He waved goodbye to Dr. Toadley, who saw him off at the door.

The ghosts led their mortal companion back to Evershade Valley, chattering back and forth.

The doctor grinned as he watched Luigi go. But his smile was not his own.

He’d completed his assigned task.

For, what Luigi failed to notice upon his leaving, was the small green sprout curled around Toadley’s cranium.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Peasley ran without stopping.

He couldn’t breathe, his vision hazy with tears and his heart pounding in his ears. His skull rattled as he tried to compose himself, attempting to catch his breath. He couldn’t stop for anything.

Dimentio would catch him if he stopped.

Peasley pushed open the doors leading into the main hall, stopping in the middle of the room. His eyes feverishly darted around the space, trying to find the most optimal place to hide.

He turned on his heel as he heard the sharp sound of Dimentio whistling, bells jingling from the corridor behind him.

He quickly darted into the coatroom, hiding himself behind the safety of the closed door. He kept it open though, just by a crack, to keep watch on Dimentio should he come close. He secured a hand on his sword’s hilt.

The doors to the corridor were flung open, Dimentio floating into the middle of the main hall. He turned his head upwards, still holding a hand over his cracked mask as he did.

“Oooh, Peasley!” Dimentio’s sickly sweet voice crackled for a moment, calling out into the silent house excitedly. “Come out, come out, wherever you areee~!”

Peasley kept his hands clamped over his mouth, trying to keep his panicked breathing to a minimum.

Dimentio paused, glancing around, waltzing around the vicinity. Peasley watched his every movement, trying to steady his breathing as he dug his arms into his chest, as though that would stop his heart from beating so quickly.

The air was still.

Without warning or reason, Dimentio sharply turned his head to stare directly at Peasley, his single yellow eye glowing. 

From behind the crack in the door, Peasley nearly lost his breath when gasping out a horrified cry, pulling his sword out of the scabbard on his belt.

But, Dimentio didn’t approach him, instead going up the stairs to the second floor.

Peasley glanced down, allowing a sigh of relief to escape him as he crept out of the room upon Dimentio’s leaving. He tested the floorboards, the old wood creaking with each step he took. He huffed, bolting across the main hall to the corridor he’d entered from. He pulled on the handles, but the door had been locked. 

He panicked, rushing into the downstairs corridor on the other side of the room, shutting the door behind him and gulping down saliva as he anxiously tried to steady his breathing.

Peasley went into the nearest room, the door creaking with age as he did.

He went to cover his nose as he entered, shutting the door behind him.

Something smelt… awful. It was almost like something was on fire, but the lack of light from any such fire was clear as he was consumed by complete darkness as soon as the door shut behind him. He groped the wall for a light, unable to see anything in the pitch blackness.

He flicked what he thought to be a switch, turning on the lights overhead.

The sight that greeted him made him wish he’d hadn’t.

E. Gadd’s corpse sat in a wooden chair in the center of what had once been his laboratory, strapped down. His pale skin was charred and rotting, his head lowered, blood having spewed from his mouth. His glasses lay shattered on the ground at his feet.

Peasley screamed at the sight. The stench of burnt flesh assaulted Peasley’s senses as he staggered back, holding his hands over his mouth.

He stiffened as he heard someone moving in the hall just behind him, quickly shutting off the lights in the lab and crouching down behind an old machine.

Dimentio entered curiously, the light pouring in from the hallway being the only indication of his expression as he went into the lab.

“I know you’re in here…” Dimentio spoke in a sing-song tone. “Don’t try to hide from me…”

Peasley scooted toward the door that Dimentio had left open, trying to slip past his wandering gaze.

“You must’ve seen my little project. Hard to miss, isn’t it?” Dimentio laughed shortly. “I personally don’t think it’s my best work, but it’ll suffice. You should’ve heard the old man screaming! I’m quite shocked you didn’t actually… These walls are quite thin, you know.”

Peasley crawled towards the door on his hands and knees, trying to keep his sword from scraping on the ground.

He didn’t notice in the darkness, however, a small toolbox lying on the ground in front of his hands. He hit it as he tried passing, the clinking of metal making Dimentio spin around, chuckling.

“There you are~!”

Peasley screamed as Dimentio fired a star-like projectile toward him, blasting one of the machines in the lab to pieces. Peasley avoided the blast, coughing and darting out of the abandoned laboratory and running back into the main hall.

Only to run directly into Dimentio again.

Peasley screamed, glancing back over his shoulder feverishly.

“H-How did you-?!”

Peasley slipped past him, Dimentio watching Peasley as he dashed up the stairs, firing another projectile in his direction. Nearly tripping over several steps, Peasley quickly turned at the top, running into the upstairs corridor. He slammed the door behind him, locking it and barricading himself in.

“Yes, run as much as you like, but you won’t be able to escape!” Dimentio called, his playful voice echoing through the winding hallways of the mansion. 

Peasley couldn’t help the tears from streaming down his face, hopelessly sobbing as he realized he was trapped. He was trapped in his own home with a psychotic jester who wanted nothing more than to steal him away for a twisted show of his own creation. 

He turned his head, running his hands through his hair anxiously as he tried to steady his breathing, nearly choking on his saliva as he gasped out in short breaths. Running further down the hall, he threw open the door to the bedroom he and Luigi were now sharing, shutting the door behind him. He breathed out choked sobs, guttural sounds of pain escaping his lips as he hugged himself.

He had never felt so powerless and alone. He could try jumping out of a window, but that would probably end in his death. He didn’t know what outcome he feared more.

Turning his attention back to the bedroom’s interior, he noticed Luigi’s pajamas strewn on the bed and the covers pulled back, the pair having not made their bed that morning. Today was supposed to be a lazy casual day.

Peasley blinked away tears, rushing over to the wooden vanity in the back of the room. He snatched up a piece of parchment that was lying atop it, having originally been meant for writing a letter back to his mother in the Beanbean Kingdom.

But, right now, all he could think about was Luigi. He had to make sure Luigi knew what had happened. He had to protect him.

He began to write, his hands shaking so much that his words were barely coherent, looking more like scribbles than anything else. 

An abrupt crash sounded from the hallway. Peasley bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming.

Terrified, Peasley crouched down with the letter clutched close to his chest. His eyes darted about the bedroom, looking for anywhere to hide, soon flattening himself against the ground and crawling under the bed. He curled his body up, hiding in the darkness amongst the musty floorboards. 

He breathed in short spurts, attempting to finish his letter despite not being able to see. The sliver of moonlight from the window was all he had, his words trembling and ugly, messily strewn about. Tears stained the paper, the words smudged.

He just hoped Luigi could somewhat read it. That’s all he needed.

He froze upon hearing more shuffling in the corridor, the door to the parlor in the next room over creaking open. He was getting closer.

Tears trickled down Peasley’s face onto the parchment, blurring the already almost incoherent words as he fought back the urge to start sobbing loudly at the thought that this would be his last interaction with Luigi, ever.

He would never see his homeland again. He would never see his mother. His friends. His husband.

Dimentio had already taken so many.

And he was next.

He buried his mouth in his hand, biting down on his skin to keep himself from making too much noise in fear that Dimentio might hear him. He still shivered, his heart pounding as tears continued to fall. He kept a hand held over the letter to ensure the inked words wouldn’t smudge anymore, but he couldn’t stop himself from crying.

He didn’t want to die.

He continued the message, signing his name shakily, his letters unreadable and his signature unsteady.

_‘Luigi I love you so much_

_don’t let him take you. don’t let him find you._

_please never forget how much I love you_

_please_

_peasley’_

He suddenly froze, petrified in horror as he heard Dimentio’s voice.

“Still hiding, are we?”

He was in the bedroom.

Peasley glanced up, holding back tears and sniffles as Dimentio searched, looking into the closet and sifting through clothing. He stepped back.

“Not where I thought you’d be, then…” Dimentio chuckled. “Hmm, now if I were a stupid little naive prince… Where would I hide?”

Dimentio paused right beside Peasley’s hiding spot, having stopped floating as he lowered himself to the ground, just outside Peasley’s vision. The prince scooted backwards further, trembling. He was terrified that Dimentio might be able to hear his heart practically beating out of his chest.

“Well, let’s see. Not in the closet. He could be hiding under the bed… oh, but that’s the oldest trick in the book! Certainly, even the most dim-witted of fools wouldn’t be caught in such a place! That would be an embarrassment!” The smile on his face could be heard.

Dimentio stood still for a few moments, just inches away from Peasley. He held back a sob as Dimentio stepped toward him, humming a peppy tune.

“Ah, I could look, but it’s just a waste of energy!” Dimentio broke his sarcastic character for a moment, bursting into laughter. “No point in looking, I’m quite sure!”

Peasley came to the horrifying conclusion all at once.

Dimentio knew exactly where he was.

Minutes passed with only the accompaniment of Dimentio’s playful humming as he fiddled with the bells on his jester’s hat, almost as if he were waiting for something, bored.

Eventually, after several long minutes of painful silence and waiting, Dimentio finally moved, floating back toward the door. With a snap of his fingers, he teleported out of the room.

Peasley blinked, almost in disbelief, as he tried to steady his breathing. He waited for another minute before scooting out of his hiding place, careful as to not hit his head. He stood up, brushing himself off before he reached down and picked up his sword and the letter meant for Luigi.

He read over it one last time before he set it down on the bed atop Luigi’s pillow, holding back tears.

Turning on his heel, he threw open the door to the bedroom, intent on dashing back to the main entrance.

He wasn’t expecting to run directly into Dimentio’s chest upon exiting.

Peasley scrambled backward after he made contact with Dimentio, the jester forcing Peasley back as he loomed over him, his signature grin plastered on his face.

“S-Stay back! I’ll… I’ll kill you if you get one step closer to me!”

Dimentio didn’t listen, still moving toward Peasley.

Peasley inhaled, glancing down at his ever-trusted sword in his hand before he glanced back up, glaring at Dimentio. 

He lunged forward, plunging the sword directly into Dimentio’s abdomen. Dimentio glanced down at the sword stabbed through his chest, his smile turning to a frown.

Instead of bleeding out and dying, however, Dimentio simply disappeared from sight, leaving nothing behind.

Peasley dropped his sword by his side with a clang in disbelief, lifting a hand to his face.

He approached the spot that Dimentio had once stood, glancing around to see if there were any remains to speak of.

But there was nothing.

Dimentio was gone.

“W-What…”

Peasley yelped as he suddenly felt two cold hands press down on his shoulders. He froze in terror as he heard an eager laugh sound from behind him.

“Look at you, trying to play the hero again. Your attempts are almost as sad as your appearance.” Dimentio’s familiar voice spoke happily. “It was a fun game though. It’s always nice to play with my little mouse before I pounce upon it…”

“H-How…?”

“Oh, did you not know that I can make duplicates of myself? They’re virtually worthless, but they make for a spectacular illusion!” Dimentio chuckled darkly. “Nice try, princey, but I found you…”

Everything went black in Peasley’s vision, Dimentio’s laughter ringing in his ears.

\- - - - - - - - - -

“Peasley! I’m home!”

Luigi entered the main entrance of the manor confidently, striding into the open space with a smile on his face. He shut the doors behind him.

“You were right! That was actually really good for me… I can’t believe how much-”

Luigi froze.

Porcelain and glass lined the floor at his feet, roses littered across the ground in messily strewn displays. The doors to the main corridor were shoved open, ominously swaying on their hinges. Black splotches stained the carpet beneath him.

“P-Peasley?”

Polterpup hadn’t even rushed up to greet him yet, which was almost always guaranteed whenever he returned home from something.

“Polterpup? Doggy…?” 

Luigi felt lost. He was alone.

“Is… Is anyone here? H-Hello…?”

He didn’t want to think it, but he knew what had happened. He didn’t want to accept it.

His worst fears couldn’t have come true.

They couldn’t…

They couldn’t be gone.


	12. Chapter 12

_“Hello?!”_

Luigi screamed out into the silent manor, running forward in search of Peasley and Polterpup, calling out their names repeatedly. 

Nearly slamming into the wall as he dashed into the main corridor, he desperately called out for any signs of life. With every second that passed and the further he went, he only felt hope slipping further and further from his grasp.

His stomach began to twist as he pushed open doors, every room leading to more broken clues and signs of distress. The streaks of dried dark splotches along the wall, looking much like blood, only hastened his anxious heartbeat as he looked around feverishly.

“Please, answer me! Is anyone here?!” Luigi screamed, whirling around as he searched the main hall. “Peasley! Polterpup!”

Luigi scrambled to find anything- some clues someone might have left. He investigated under the stairs, trying to steady his breathing as he backed up and looked around him.

Maybe he was overreacting! 

Maybe Peasley was fine, and he had just gone out to take Polterpup on a walk, like last time. Maybe Polterpup had just gotten a bit antsy waiting for him to get back, and that’s why the manor was in such disarray. 

Maybe nothing bad had happened while he was gone!

He mentally scolded himself for acting so optimistic, knowing full-well what had happened while he was away. He knew it was his fault, but he didn’t want to have to admit it.

His thoughts only served to make things worse as he continued forward with shaky steps.

Hugging his sides, Luigi pushed open the old wooden door leading to the downstairs corridor. Peasley HAD mentioned he wanted to explore the manor a few nights after their initial arrival. Maybe he just hadn’t heard Luigi come in.

“It’s okay… You’re okay… E-Everything is going to be okay…” Luigi whispered to himself, tears still streaking down his face.

The door to the corridor creaked slowly, whining with age as he entered. He turned, trying to glance around in the faint light provided from the deep nighttime.

“H-Hello?”

Turning slightly, he perked up with wide eyes as he noticed one of the nearest rooms had it’s lights on, unlike the other rooms in the hall.

He recognized it as the lab, the same room he’d spent plenty of time in before, as per E. Gadd’s request during his ghost-hunting days.

Hesitantly, Luigi approached the small sliver of light coating the floor beneath his feet. He reached for the doorknob with a quivering hand, slowly turning it before pushing the door open, cautious. 

“Hello? Is anyone in here-?”

As his gaze adjusted to the room’s bright lighting, Luigi froze. His eyes widened in complete and utter horror as he felt his heart clench in his chest.

Lying dead before him was E. Gadd, strapped down to a chair, his head having fallen to the side and his glossy bloodshot eyes staring down. Saliva dripped down his chin, burn marks covering the rest of his paled body. Dried blood stained his tattered lab coat, his wispy hair lying in damp strands on the sides of his grotesquely rotting face.

Luigi released an ear-shattering shriek as he began to violently sob, hitting the wall behind him and crumpling to his knees.

His mentor was dead. The man who had once been like a father figure to him, was sitting dead right before him.

Luigi’s pained screams soon attracted the immediate attention of the ghosts lingering outside throughout the valley. They phased through the lab’s walls only to find Luigi huddled up against the wall and staring forward, the ghosts soon being faced with the reality that their professor was dead.

As the ghastly specters, horrified, wildly entered and swarmed the abandoned lab, Luigi struggled to stare up at them as they tried to help him to his feet.

He just continued to hold the sides of head, crying and sobbing harshly. “No, Grambi, n-no…”

Luigi mumbled inaudibly to himself, scooting back and further up against the wall, trembling and sobbing.

“This is all my fault, this is all my fault, this is a-all my f-fault…” Luigi’s words repeated like a maddened mantra, syllables breaking and cracking as he wept into his knees, trying to steady himself.

He squeezed his eyes shut, messily drying his tears with his gloves, but the streams did not cease.

“This is all my fault, t-this is all my fault… w-why…”

He made a mistake, he left them alone, and now he was facing consequences.

But, that’s just what Dimentio had intended. He had won already.

Why couldn’t he just leave him alone?

E. Gadd had been murdered, and Luigi knew it was no coincidence or accident. It was deliberate. His old friend had been brutally killed against his will.

Dimentio HAD been here.

And wherever Peasley and Polterpup were, there wasn’t a doubt in Luigi’s mind that they’d be suffering an equally horrific fate.

The overwhelming thoughts of death grew to be too much, making his vision grow hazier by the second as exhaustion took over his already fatigued mind. He felt numbed, shaking with fear as he watched the ghosts within the lab now begin to surround him with grunts and worried squeaks escaping their spectral forms.

His thoughts were tangled up with painful thoughts of Dimentio’s smiling, two-toned face, amused with the torment he caused. The mad harlequin’s laughter echoed in his mind, cruelly twisting in with his already horrific thoughts.

Every last whisper lingered and clung to the back of his mind, telling him the same thing over and over again, without stop.

This was all his fault.

Exhaustion soon took over, Luigi’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as several ghosts now feverishly approached to try and help.

The last thing Luigi saw was the ghosts’ concerned expressions before his vision went dark, his eyes shutting.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Luigi woke alone.

His eyes opened slowly, squinting as faint streams of sunlight brushed past the curtains. He turned over, realizing he was atop something soft and comfortable, soon coming to the conclusion he was in bed.

He sat up slowly, rubbing his head as he yawned.

He tried to think back to the night prior, only remembering the ghosts… 

They must have put him here. But, why did-?

Luigi froze, feeling his heart pound against his chest as he turned his head to realize Peasley wasn’t sleeping at his side, and Polterpup wasn’t dozing at the end of the bed by his feet.

Everything came crashing back at once, Luigi starting to sob before he could even comprehend his emotions. He buried his face in his hands, shoulders heaving as he shook his head and cried, alone.

He recalled E. Gadd, worriedly glancing up as he clutched his chest. He had not a clue what had transpired while he slept, and he had to make sure nothing had gone awry with the ghosts. He had no idea how they might have reacted.

He jumped to his feet, the pillows and blankets shifting as he threw them aside to stand up. He stopped, however, upon noticing something crinkling softly beneath the blanket.

He peeled away the covers, revealing a crumpled note upon the bedspread. Lifting it up hesitantly, Luigi scanned the lines with misty eyes, hiccuping and coughing as his sobs intensified the further he read.

Peasley’s handwriting, messy and shaky, was almost entirely obscured by black globs of ink. The splotches looked almost like dark and dried bloodstains, a smiley face drawn at the bottom of the stained parchment.

In addition to Peasley’s desperate last words to Luigi written on the letter, Dimentio had added his own little touch to the note.

_‘See you soon…’_

Luigi wanted nothing more than to tear the note to shreds, hatred and malice filling his chest as he glared down at the jester’s flouncy handwriting, written just below his husband’s own. He sniffled, gripping the sides of the letter as his knuckles went white, intent on ripping it in two.

He paused, scornful expression softening as he read over the letter once more. Peasley’s quivering scripture upon the note made his hands relax.

_'Please never forget how much I love you.’_

He couldn’t destroy it.

It was the last physical memory he had of Peasley. He couldn’t destroy it, no matter how vandalized it was.

Wiping at his eyes sorrowfully, Luigi held the letter close to his heart as he finally sat up and exited the bedroom, heading toward the stairs to face another day.

The next few days and nights were barely recognizable to Luigi. He didn’t register their passing, only brought back to reality by the occasional ghost checking in on him.

The ghosts had carefully gathered E. Gadd’s corpse the night they’d discovered him, intending on holding a memorial and proper burial for the old professor. Luigi agreed with the idea wholeheartedly, but he could barely communicate nowadays, mostly breaking down in sobs whenever the ghosts tried to suggest something to him.

Luigi didn’t eat or sleep often. He only rested when he passed out from fatigue, and he only ate when his stomach cramped so much that it started to harshly bite away at him, screaming and begging for him to eat something for sustenance. He was extremely dehydrated, constantly crying, mouth dry. He could barely talk. 

He spent days sobbing to himself in silence, the lights in the manor turned off and Peasley’s letter held up close to his chest.

Without knowing his husband’s fate, he simply mourned every night and every day. He mourned without knowing. He cried for hours, lying up against walls and sobbing into his palms as he curled up close to the letter his spouse had left him. He gathered up the dead yellow roses in the main hall and kept them safe, not letting them wither away. He had to hold onto every piece Peasley had left for him. 

He didn’t like completing any sort of activities anymore. The time only reminded him just how alone he was, and he hated feeling lonely. It hurt more than anything.

At night, when he lie alone in his bed under freezing blankets and against a pillow untouched by warmth for every night the love of his life was gone, he only wept more. Or when he sat alone at the kitchen table without a soul to talk to. Or when he woke in the morning to find no one lying beside him. 

No one was there to comfort him when he had a nightmare, or to hold his hand when he was cold.

He was sure, wherever Dimentio was, that he was very much amused with Luigi’s current state. Should he be watching right now, he’d most likely be in uproarious laughter with seeing Luigi curled up on the floor as he sobbed in the total darkness of the empty gloomy manor.

Luigi kept himself in a fetal position, knees tucked close to his face as he read over Peasley’s letter for possibly the hundredth time in the past few days, ignoring Dimentio’s additions.

He perked up, heartbeat hurriedly racing as a knock sounded at the front door.

Standing up, Luigi straightened his shoulders with a jolt as the knocking continued. He shakily exhaled, limping toward the main entrance through the corridor.

He didn’t know who was behind the door. The ghosts had the ability to phase through walls, they didn’t have to bother.

And everyone else he knew was…

He gulped as the sharp knocking sounded yet again.

He had only one idea of who might be out there, and the thought scared him. Or perhaps, there would be something on the porch that that same individual had left. He didn’t know if he was ready. 

Taking a deep breath and bracing himself, Luigi reached forward to grip the doorknob, throwing the main doors open.

He froze.

It felt as though time had stopped.

“…M-Mario?”

“Luigi?”

Luigi practically tackled his older brother to the ground as he pulled him into a desperately tight embrace, hugging him close. He clung onto Mario, digging his paled and thin fingers into his brother’s back as he buried his face in his shoulder, holding back harsh sobs. A few whimpers still escaped his lips.

"B-Bro?” Mario chuckled, almost nervously as he pat Luigi on the back. “You okay?”

“I-I’m…” Luigi sniffled. “I missed you s-so much… Y-You’re okay…

“Yeah, of course I’m-a okay. What did you think happened?” Mario’s tone softened, trying to pull away from Luigi’s tight embrace. “Are YOU okay though, bro? You look… uh…”

“I’m fine.” Luigi quickly assured, jumping back and brushing himself off. He ran a hand through his hair at a quick attempt to look slightly presentable. He couldn’t exactly cover up the dark shadows under his sunken eyes, trying to avoid eye contact. “…J-Just tired.”

He couldn’t tell him.

Luigi knew, no matter what, he couldn’t tell Mario what had happened. No matter how much it hurt, Luigi knew he couldn’t provoke his big brother.

Mario would just jump straight into danger, blindly going after Dimentio without a thought. He’d get himself killed in the process.

Luigi didn’t want to lose him too. He couldn’t lose him. He was all he had left.

“Peach told me about Dimentio, Luigi.” Mario’s voice was firm. “What happened? Did he hurt you?”

“I… He…” Luigi still didn’t make eye contact, terrified of lying to his brother. He didn’t even know how much Mario knew, carefully choosing his words before he finally choked out a reply. “He just… he just meant to scare me. J-Just to mess with me, f-for some reason. He’s left me alone lately, t-though.”

Mario skeptically narrowed his eyes, glancing up at his brother as he scanned him from head to toe. “Really? I-a mean, the Princess kept things rather vague in her letter to him, but she seemed really scared, bro. Why was that?”

“W-Well, I don’t exactly k-know what he’s up to… and I don’t know how he’s s-still alive. But, it’s been okay!” Luigi reassured desperately, hoping Mario would just drop the subject.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Luigi sniffled, wiping at his eyes quickly. “Nothing t-to worry about.”

“Do you know where he is now?” Mario spoke sternly, his gaze fiery. “If he’s been messing with you, then I-a don’t want him to ever come back. What he did to you back during the void incident was pure evil. I never want him to get that chance again.”

”Bro… I-I’m fine.”

“Well, Weeg, I have to protect you, you’re my family. Just let me-“

_“NO!”_

Mario was taken aback at the outburst, stepping away from his younger brother. Luigi breathed heavily.

His gaze flickered momentarily, fighting to hold back tears as he bit his lip. 

“Mario, p-please. Don’t.” He shivered, moving to cover his mouth. “I don’t want you to get into danger…”

“O-Okay. As long as you’re alright.” Mario gently smiled, walking back toward his frazzled sibling yet again. He pat him on the back. 

They stood in silence for a moment.

Luigi sighed, staring back at his brother before motioning down the main corridor. He buried the letter he’d been holding at his side in his pocket, exhaling.

“D-Do you want a snack or anything? I can make you tea.” Luigi tried to act polite, attempting to remember back to what common hospitality usually entailed. “Y-You’ve been travelling a lot, r-right? You need any time to cool off?”

“That’d be nice, bro. Lead the way.”

Luigi did as prompted, walking down the main corridor and gesturing for Mario to follow. He was just glad Mario hadn’t questioned the mess littered throughout the manor.

“I guess I just feel bad, bro. I haven’t been here for you.” Mario suddenly spoke up with a sigh, crossing his arms. “See, I would’ve been back much sooner, but… there was some complications. Cappy insists it was just technical issues, but I coulda swore it was something else… Like, someone was deliberately trying to keep us from getting home.”

Luigi perked up at that statement before Mario continued casually, waving a hand.

“And our stop at Bonneton to drop him off took a lot longer than I would have liked… but, I’m here now. No more excuses.” Mario grinned. “I came here right away, hadta see you first. And I’m not planning on going anywhere anytime soon, bro.”

Luigi forced half of a smile. “I’m just happy you’re back.”

The two found themselves walking toward the kitchen, entering through the entrance just off of the library.

Mario walked in first, Luigi lingering behind as he noticed a cup of freezing dark liquid on the table beside an opened book. He wanted to stay and investigate, but continued on to be with his brother. Mario began speaking once more.

“So, are you staying here for a reason or… what?” Mario inquired, glancing around the kitchen. “Doesn’t it bring back bad memories?”

“Not really.” Luigi tried to sound confident, going into the pantry. “I’m not scared of the ghosts anymore, it’s just King Boo who spoiled things. But he’s gone for now.”

“Right… Hey, thanks for saving me again.” Mario laughed. “I’m sure I don’t play the role of damsel in distress very well.” Mario paused, leaning up against the pantry door. “Speaking of which, I haven’t seen the Princess yet…”

Luigi’s heart stung, but he still didn’t have the heart to tell him.

“I didn’t stay long, but things were kinda hectic in Toad Town, from what I saw.” Mario continued, sighing sadly. “All I heard about was Toadsworth’s passing and-”

“What?” Luigi glanced back over his shoulder, standing up with wide eyes. “W-What happened?”

“I don’t know. There were rumors it was because of health issues.” Mario shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t-a know the whole story, but he was old… It makes sense.”

Luigi tried to steady his breathing and not let his mind wander to conclusions. He exhaled, nodding. “Y-Yeah. I hadn’t heard about that…”

Mario glanced back at the kitchen, tilting his head. “So, are you planning on staying here for awhile?”

“I j-just needed a change of pace, bro.” Luigi chuckled nervously, searching through a few boxes before tossing them aside. “I-I’ll probably move back to my place in Toad Town soon.”

“Well, I’d be happy to help you pack up your stuff, if you need it.” Mario offered, smiling. He paused momentarily before glancing back at Luigi. “Hey, where’s Peasley, bro? I thought you guys were living together-”

“Beanbean Kingdom.” Luigi answered immediately without thinking.

“When will he be back?”

“D-Don’t know.” Luigi hoped, somewhere to Grambi, that Mario didn’t notice his hands shaking and the tears pricking at his eyes. He knew he’d have to tell Mario eventually, but he couldn’t tell him now. Not now.

“And I know I already asked, but have you heard from the Princess at all?” Mario gently inquired, holding a hand over his chest. “I missed her a lot while I was gone. Mayor Pauline wanted me to tell her hello.”

“She’s…” Luigi trailed off. “I don’t know, b-bro. She’s…”

Mario straightened his shoulders, tone turning stern. “…Did Bowser do something? I thought he’d realized at this point that-”

Luigi abruptly stood up.

“I’ll be right back, bro, I n-need to go… c-check on something.”

“Are you okay, Weegie?”

“I’m f-fine, Mario. I-I’m just really tired and I… I’m…”

Luigi didn’t finish as he clutched his stomach, leaving the room and running outside onto the patio, finally allowing the harsh tears to escape his eyes. 

Despite his best attempts to keep them subdued, the memories flashed back through his mind, blood splattering his mind and death hazing his coherent thoughts.

His shoulders heaved as he cried alone, knowing Mario would be wondering why he was so upset.

He couldn’t say, he couldn’t tell him, he couldn’t, he couldn’t…

“Weegie?”

Luigi froze, hastily wiping away his tears as he turned back to his brother.

“You okay?”

“I-I’ll be fine, M-Mario.” Luigi attempted to assure, smiling sadly. “Just needed some fresh air… I-I’m sorry for worrying you. I just… really missed you.”

Mario smiled too, folding his arms. “Heh. Missed you more, Weeg.”

Walking back into the manor, Luigi shut the doors behind him with a sigh, Mario at his side. The two brothers settled back into the kitchen, Luigi going back to search through more of the cabinets.

“What kind of tea do you like, bro?”

\- - - - - - - - - - -

The evening that followed from there was tranquil.

Mario and Luigi chatted over tea for hours, catching up on everything. Mario told wonderful stories of the adventures he’d gone on, Luigi having to make up a few of his own. It took plenty of willpower for Luigi to not break during the conversation, but he managed. Sometimes, his vision would become misty or hazy, but it didn’t take much to hide it.

At the end of their talk, as day soon turned to night, Luigi led Mario back out to the main entrance.

“I’ll come back soon, Weeg. I just have to catch up with stuff, first.” Mario stood by the door, reaching for the handle. “I’ll be staying at our old place for a bit. You can come visit me anytime, or invite me back over. Like I said, I’d be happy to help you move out of here.”

Luigi nodded.

“Oh, and before I forget!” Mario dug into his pocket, removing a small keychain with ‘New Donk City’ written on it in bright colors. “Mayor Pauline suggested I bring you back a souvenir. I know you don’t usually like surprise gifts, but… I thought it’d be nice!”

Luigi smiled warmly, holding the keychain close. “T-Thanks, bro.”

“Well, I-a better be going.” Mario stretched his arms, opening the door. “I’ll see you later, Weeg. Don’t hesitate to come get me if anything bad happens, or that sorry clown decides to show his face again. Stay safe.”

“Mm. You too.”

Luigi saw Mario off, shutting the door behind him as his brother disappeared into the shadowy veil of Evershade Valley.

And when the doors shut, Luigi burst into tears yet again, the cruel reality of the moment assaulting his already-fragile subconscious. He fell to the ground, crouching down and weeping loudly. 

He knew Dimentio was watching. He knew he was probably planning something right now.

He couldn’t protect his brother. He hadn’t protected Peasley. He failed. He’d failed all of them. He was weak.

Everything hurt.

He didn’t want to feel this way anymore.

\- - - - - - - - - -

It had been weeks at this point.

Weeks, since Peasley and Polterpup’s intial dissapearance.

All Luigi wanted at this point was some closure. If what he feared was true, he wanted to know. He couldn’t keep living like this.

He was alone, only having Mario for occasional comfort. And Mario wasn’t in the best shape, either, with him finding out the Princess had apparently “gone missing”. He swore he would find and rescue her. It was a pity he didn’t know what had transpired, and Luigi didn’t have the heart to tell him.

But, Luigi had still gone through with his idea of packing up and leaving the manor. He promised the ghosts he’d be back for E. Gadd’s funeral, telling them he needed some time to himself for a bit at his original home.

In truth, he just wanted to be far away from the nightmarish manor as possible. It’d only brought him misery, and he feared it would continue to.

Packing things up had been rather easy.

Luigi carried out his bags to the main foyer, dropping them off by the front door one by one. He packed Peasley’s things too, just in case, at some chance of a miracle, he was okay.

He stopped momentarily as he glanced around the emptied silent manor before turning to go collect the rest of his things.

He stopped, however, as a knock sounded at the door.

Luigi turned back slowly, expecting Mario to be on the other side, as he had been for the past few weeks.

“Bro? Is that you?”

There was no response.

Luigi hesitantly reached forward, gripping the doorknob shakily before pulling the doors open with a creak.

And lying on the porch was a small box, yellow in color, with a green ribbon tied around it. Luigi felt his heart pounding, clawing at his ribcage, as he reached to pick it up. He shook with anger as he examined the box, tearing away the ribbon.

Slowly, Luigi lifted the top of the box, revealing the seventh tape placed neatly underneath a wilted yellow rose.

Mechanically, almost without thinking, Luigi removed the tape from the box. Tears spilt from his eyes and splashed atop the rectangular tape as he sniffled, wiping away at his hazy vision.

He gathered the box in his arms, carrying it down the main corridor to one of the nearest rooms. He crouched down beside the television inside, pushing the tape into the player. 

It was closure.

The screen flickered alive.

The tape opened with Dimentio’s smiling face directly in front of the camera, his grin stretched abnormally wide.

He was obviously pleased with himself.

“Good evening, and welcome back to our regularly scheduled programming! I’m your host, the ever-so charming magician and pleaser of all types of crowds, Dimentio!”

He bowed, the bells on his hat jingling.

“Unfortunately, I must inform you that my assistant for the evening is still not quite ready for his big debut. He’ll be up soon, but until then…”

Dimentio shifted the camera, gliding offscreen.

“I actually have brought a live animal for tonight’s show! They’re a little hard to tame and keep under control, but I think I handled it well… especially with a dog. And one that’s already dead, at that!”

Luigi felt his heart skip a beat.

“Now, trust me, folks. I did my best to do away with this miserable ghastly pup, but to no avail! I simply cannot kill a ghost, no matter how many tricks I’ve got up my sleeve… Oh, what a shame.”

Dimentio then lifted up a picture frame, turning and showing it off to the camera excitedly.

Polterpup’s familiar face, lowered and whimpering, was plastered on the painting. Paints and oils swirled sorrowfully to illustrate the picture of the unfortunate ghost dog. Luigi held back tears as he realized that was his loyal pet, locked within the confines of a painting prison, much like the one his elder brother had endured numerous times before.

“This is a little tribute to all my ghost-hunters in the audience this evening… Trapping ghosts in frames certainly is lovely, is it not?”

Luigi held back a sob as Dimentio tossed the frame aside lazily, throwing it somewhere offscreen without another care.

“H-Hello…? L-Luigi…?”

Dimentio turned his head, the bells on his hat jingling as the magenta smile on his face widened.

“Ah, it appears my assistant has finally awoken! Perfect timing, I must say! There is quite a bit of promise in this show tonight!”

Dimentio moved the camera once more, revealing Peasley groggily awakening. He was tied down to an ornate wooden armchair, blackened cords wrapped around his chest. His ankles and wrists were tied securely.

Immediately upon recognizing his surroundings and captor, Peasley began to fidget and struggle, trying to tear his limbs free.

“I wouldn’t try that, if I were you.” Dimentio wagged a finger, grinning. “You’ll only tire yourself out, and my, your sad attempts at escape would be absolutely embarrassing for our audience at home to watch!”

“Release me!”

“Ah, ah, ah! You already lost our game of hide-and-seek. T’was fair and square!” Dimentio chided playfully. “No more chances.”

“I know your game, jester.” Peasley lifted his head, glaring defiantly at Dimentio as he began circling him. “I know you want a reaction out of me. I refuse to break for your twisted show.”

Dimentio stopped, facing away from Peasley.

_“Ahahahaha…”_

His laughter, cold and chilling, rang out in the crackly audio of the tape. It was enough to send a shiver down Luigi’s spine.

“Is that a challenge, then?”

Peasley didn’t answer, pursing his lips as he tried his best to lean back and further away from Dimentio. Luigi could tell he was terrified. 

The jester, meanwhile taking the stubborn silence as a sign to continue, fidgeted his thumbs before clapping his hands together. He continued forward, floating around Peasley as his sinister tone lowered.

“I have plenty in store for you, princey. But, the real fun comes from the anticipation! Oh, but where to begin?” Dimentio lifted his gloved hand to his chin, tapping his porcelain face as he mused aloud. “Now, let’s see… I could pluck your eyes out and send them back home to your husband… I could break every bone in your body to dust… or maybe I could decorate your face in bruises and burns! It’d certainly be an improvement from what you have now…”

Peasley shivered, but still tried to maintain an defiant expression.

“Or perhaps I could tear you apart, limb…” Dimentio abruptly leaned forward, grabbing Peasley by his arms. “…by limb…”

The jester abruptly laughed, smiling as Peasley’s eyes widened in horror.

“I’m sure you have many adoring fans who would just loooove to have a piece of you!”

“I-I’m not afraid of you. You don’t scare me.”

Dimentio scoffed, holding back laughter. “Oh, please. As much as you try to keep up that attitude, you’re still clearly terrified. You must know you’re absolutely helpless, like a wounded deer caught in between a pack of ravenous carnivores!”

Peasley glanced away, trying to avoid eye contact as he bit his lip, frowning.

”Ah, come on, princey!” Dimentio gripped Peasley’s cheeks, trying to force his dull gaze up. “Smile! You’re on camera, after all!”

Peasley huffed, narrowing his eyes.

"Why do you still scowl? This is an honor, after all, being onstage like this! It’s demonstrating your love and admiration for your dearest husband.” Dimentio laughed cruelly, now perusing some of his tools with a hum. Metal and steel clinked somewhere out of the camera’s view. “I only gathered the closest of his friends, and a few who I had to, let’s say, tie up some loose ends with!”

Dimentio’s smile suddenly brightened, narrowed eyes widening jubilantly. 

“A-ha! There’s my favorite blade…”

Peasley attempted, to the best of his ability, to not make any signs of reaction to Dimentio’s apparent macabre joy. He straightened his shoulders, glaring forward.

“You refuse to smile, then? Still angry and pouting, like a whiny toddler in timeout? So be it.”

Dimentio raised a purple-ish tinted blade with a flourish, lights twinkling and faint glitter sparkling in his movements, now creeping toward Peasley with his masked grin twisting upward.

"I can fix that.”

Peasley leaned back as Dimentio got closer, pressing the tip of the cold blade up against Peasley’s cheek. He looked about ready to press down before suddenly stepping back, turning.

“I’d hate to make any unnecessary marks… so…”

Dimentio reached behind him, producing a small thin marker. He removed the cap upon it, quickly drawing thin lines over the sides of Peasley’s mouth, smearing purple ink over his face.

He carefully drew on the curved lines meant to represent a smile. He grinned, pleased with his intial handiwork and guidelines before he reached back over to grab the same multicolored blade from before.

“Now, let’s see if I can make this look nice… You have to sit still though. Wouldn’t want to mess up your face anymore than I want to, hm?”

Peasley’s already-terrified gaze widened more as he tried to pull out of the tight restraints wrapped around him, very noticeably shaking.

“Wait! Don’t do this…!” He attempted before Dimentio suddenly grabbed his chin, lifting his head. “You’ll regret this!”

"Quiet now. We wouldn’t want to ruin your sole performance on the stage, now would we? Your only stage direction…”

Dimentio raised the blade, digging past Peasley’s lips and tearing the sides of his mouth open, right along the lines he’d drawn.

“Is to scream…!”

Peasley attempted to grit his teeth, but Dimentio’s agonizingly slow movements only served to hasten his desperate attempts at escape, his struggles getting more frantic. He glanced up, tears streaming down his face as he whimpered in pain, Dimentio continuing to carve a morbid smile on his face.

“Now, I’m quite sure your people would prefer you go out with a defiant smile, and not like some sobbing child who has lost their favorite toy…”

Peasley began to screech in pain, struggling and shrieking as Dimentio tore his mouth open. The cuts from the sides of his mouth, leading almost halfway up into his cheeks, bled profusely. Blue trickled down his face, coating his tunic.

Eventually, after several painful minutes of slicing a smile onto Peasley’s face, Dimentio finished. He smiled, setting the blade aside.

“There we are. A permanent grin is much better than a mopey frown, wouldn’t you agree?” Dimentio mocked with a high-pitched laugh.

Peasley glanced down in horror at himself, breathing hurriedly as he tried to maintain some sense of his composure.

“Hm… While it is an improvement, I think your smile could be a bit wider!” Dimentio turned around, digging through his tools, much to Peasley’s apparent horror. “Give me a moment, won’t you?”

“No, don’t-! Stop!”

Peasley watched with a terrified gaze as Dimentio searched. The jester threw back an empty syringe during his search, Peasley immediately recognizing it from Dreambert’s tape as it rolled across the floor.

Dimentio hummed absently as metal scrapped against metal, throwing aside knives and blades that had been previously used, stained with blood.

He made a soft exclamation of excitement, standing with a jubilant grin on his masked face. He waltzed back over to Peasley, kicking the syringe on the floor away with a snicker before lifting up a cleaver to the camera.

“Let’s make that smile of yours just a little bit bigger, why don’t we?” Dimentio chuckled, reaching forward to grab Peasley’s left wrist.

Peasley’s hurried breathing only grew hastier as Dimentio held down his fidgeting hand, looking at his fingers.

”My, my, what’s this? What a pretty ring…”

Luigi clutched at his clammy hands at that statement, holding his shaking fingers over his own silver wedding band. 

Peasley’s terrified stare soon sharpened to a glare at Dimentio’s comment regarding the golden wedding ring, breathing shakily as he stared at the maddened harlequin.

”You bastard.” Peasley spat defiantly, not paying any mind to the blood trickling down his cheeks anymore. “You should be rotting in the Underwhere. Luigi never deserved any of this. You’re a monster. And you’ll _never_ get what you want.”

Dimentio’s eyes flickered for a moment, his happy smile twisting into a frown.

He lifted the cleaver high and with a sound THWACK, Peasley’s left hand was severed from his arm. It fell to the floor with a thud.

Peasley sat, petrified in horror for a moment, until he finally screeched. Blood poured from his open wound, coating the wood of the armchair and floor beneath him. His screaming refused to cease, the pain unbearable as his shrieks grew louder.

Dimentio’s smile returned, watching in delight as Peasley tore his carved smile further. The cut almost led all the way up his face now, making his permanent smile bigger the more he howled and screeched in pain, muscles and skin tearing bit by bit.

”There it is! The perfect smile for the camera!”

Dimentio bent over, reaching to pick up Peasley’s fallen hand. He giggled, waving it mockingly toward the camera’s view. The jester laughed at Peasley’s protesting and pleas for aid, removing the wedding ring from Peasley’s left hand, examining the golden and emerald band.

”So, I suppose you’re truly the best Luigi could do, then?” Dimentio chuckled, tossing Peasley’s wedding ring aside and out of the camera’s view. “Hilarious. Until death do you part, indeed…”

Peasley’s screaming ceased, having fallen to pained sobs.

“I’m sure the audience at home is very pleased with the performance thus far! What do you think, princey?”

Peasley could barely respond, choking up clots of dark blue as they slipped down his sliced-up cheeks.

“Might as well get to the final trick, then. Wouldn’t want you to bleed out, now would we?” Dimentio scoffed. “Can you imagine what a let-down that would be?”

“L-Lu… Luigi… I’m sor… s-sorry…”

“Hm? If you want a last few words, be sure to get them out.” Dimentio returned to his tools, tossing a few aside as he searched for something. “Everyone you love will be seeing this… it’s always fun to show off such a magical performance to as many people as possible!”

Dimentio snapped his fingers, turning back to Peasley.

“Here we are!” Dimentio lifted something, the soft shing of metal sounding. He lifted a familiar-looking rapier to the camera before showing it off to Peasley. “It’s your sword! Hope you don’t mind that I nabbed it back at the manor… I mean, I already had this idea from the start, but to use your own beloved tools against you? Ah, what a fun and ironic way to go!”

Luigi’s chest ached, barely able to watch anymore. He felt the urge to throw up as he watched Peasley stare toward the camera, his face stained with dark blue blood.

Dimentio harshly yanked Peasley’s head back by his hair, mismatched eyes staring right into the prince’s terrified ones.

“It’s time for our final trick.”

Dimentio held Peasley’s sword at his side, approaching the camera and standing with his hands raised dramatically. He grinned.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, presenting to you for the first and very last time… Prince Peasley! The world-famous sword swallower!”

Dimentio burst into laughter as he turned around to watch as Peasley shook his head, eyes widening in petrified horror.

”The art of sword swallowing requires such precise skill to avoid injury…” Dimentio moved to stand behind Peasley, reaching to tear his mouth open. “Performers often have years of practice, but unfortunately, we don’t have an eternity…”

Dimentio lifted Peasley’s sword, positioning it over his head.

”The show must go on.”

Without any further warning and despite Peasley’s desperate screams for mercy, Dimentio stabbed the sword straight through his mouth. He forced it down his throat, slicing through his internal organs without a care.

Peasley fidgeted, the rest of his body writhing and his eyes horrifically wide as tears streamed down his disfigured face. His fingers twitched and his legs trembled as the sword was driven deeper.

And it didn’t take long before his body ceased all movement, his wide eyes glazing over.

Peasley was gone.

Dimentio stepped back, leaving the sword plunged through the prince.

“And with our assistant’s departure, that concludes this evening’s show!” He tried to wipe some of the blood from his mask, smiling. “Be sure to tune in for our finale, coming quite soon…” Dimentio’s tone, laced with poisonous contempt and amusement, lowered ominously. “It’s going to be a show-stopper. And it will require a bit of… audience participation…!”

He left the camera’s view on Peasley’s corpse as the jester teleported out of sight.

The tape shut off as Dimentio laughed once more, the single sound the only accompaniment to Luigi’s pained sobs.

He was just left to stare at his own pathetic reflection against the empty screen.

Luigi stood instinctively, rushing out of the room. He bounded up the stairs and to the second floor hall, rushing up into the attic from there.

There was nothing left. Dimentio was going to take everything from him. He didn’t want to live to see the finale.

He passed by a collection of rope gathered in the corner, facing toward the windows within the attic. He kicked away some of the rotting wooden boards and glass, pulling himself outside and up onto the roof of the manor. He crawled outside over the shingles, shakily standing up as he made his way to the edge of the roof.

He stared down at the ground below, exhaling. He shivered from the cold air of the darkened evening, quivering as a few last tears slipped down his paled cheeks.

He inhaled, and then shut his eyes.

Luigi let his body weight fall forward, letting go.

And he fell.

\- - - - - - - - - -

“Just where do you think you’re going?”

Luigi’s stomach dropped as he was suddenly grabbed at the wrist, being pulled back on top of the roof. Harshly thrown back to safety, he whimpered and winced as he stared up at who saved him, wanting to scream at them for ruining his attempt.

He froze, instead, his breath hitching in his throat.

”N-No… You…”

Dimentio stood proudly right before him, smiling.

“Why, dear man in green… The show isn’t over yet…”


	13. Chapter 13

_“Ahahahaha!”_

Dimentio’s maddened laughter echoed into the rumbling air of the late evening, his bright yellow eye examining the man cowering before him. Luigi whimpered in terror, lifting one shaky hand as though to defend himself.

“N-No… you c-can’t…”

Mortified, Luigi scooted back as Dimentio moved to approach him. However, the jester made no motions or indications he’d attack him. He merely surveyed his remaining audience member from afar, the smile on his face twisted upward.

“Ahaha… How scared you must be, like an infant crying out for help in an overflowing bathtub!” Dimentio chuckled, lowering his floating form to stand atop the roof.

His jester garb was stained with blood, dark blotches over hues of sparkling purple and yellow. The bells on his hat jingled as he moved, shifting his gaze.

“No… you c-can’t… n-no… no, no, no… can’t be… you aren’t real…”

“Why, I can’t help but say I’m offended, Luigi. I am no mere illusion!” Dimentio smiled, making a dramatic motion with his arms as sparks appeared at his fingertips. “I can assure you, I am very corporeal. But, I compel you to have no fear, man in green. I even brought you a gift, as some consolation.”

Dimentio lifted something small, the tiny object twinkling as it reflected the light of the moon. Revealing the small band of gold squeezed between his fingers, Dimentio threw it to the ground casually in front of Luigi.

Luigi immediately regained himself, hastily scrambling to catch the ring as it clinked and rolled along the shingles of the roof, narrowing falling off. Luigi snatched it up, gasping for air. He held the ring close, clutching a fist protectively around it.

Luigi breathed a short gasp of relief before flinching in fear as he felt a pressure clamp down on his shoulder.

“I suppose your union didn’t last as long as you thought it would, hm? A shame.” Dimentio laughed in Luigi’s ear.

Luigi wept silently, eyes hazy as he ran his fingers over the dried blood on the ring, blue darkened stains coating it.

“P-Peasley…” He choked on his painful cries, hiccuping as his shoulders heaved. “No… no, no, I-I… he… w-why…?”

“I must say,” Dimentio removed his hand from Luigi’s shoulder, circling around the shivering man to face him in the eyes. “The foolish prince lasted much longer than I expected! And you really have to admit, Luigi, it was quite a fun trick!”

“You…” Luigi inhaled, holding back tears. “Y-You took e-everything… f-from me…”

“Well, that was the point, was it not? I’m simply keeping with my promise from the beginning. Don’t you remember my letter?” Dimentio chuckled, leaning forward. “To think, all that time from then to now has led up to this very moment! Our confrontation, alone, without any interference from your so-called _‘loved ones’_ …”

“M-Murderer…” Luigi finally managed to spit out, trying to raise his body in defiance.

“Ah, there’s no need to hurt my fragile feelings!” Dimentio whined childishly before bursting into laughter. “Why, this show was orchestrated purely for your entertainment! I acted the part accordingly, and you should really appreciate your host’s efforts.”

A whimper was all Luigi could get out in response, breaking down into hurried sobs and shrieks.

“Why couldn’t you just let me d-die?! W-What now…? Y-You’re just going to keep tormenting m-me…? Is that what you want?!”

The abrupt scream left Dimentio silenced, for a moment. He paused, curling his fingers.

“…Not exactly. Though that may have been my initial goal, tormenting you and watching you fall apart, it is no longer what I seek. But I cannot lie, that would be quite the amusing thing to watch!” 

Dimentio’s floaty tone danced in the wind, practically twisting around Luigi and asphyxiating him as the evening air grew thick.

“But, no. You see, as I sat rotting away in the deepest and darkest pit of the Underwhere, locked up in a damp and cold cell with only my thoughts as accompaniment, I couldn’t help but begin to think and ponder on what had led to my demise…”

Luigi cautiously watched as Dimentio moved. The harlequin clicked his fingers together, almost anxiously.

“My plan should have gone perfectly! I should have been able to easily wipe out all dimensions! But all my efforts were swiftly foiled by some wandering heroes and the power of…” Dimentio cringed, gagging. “ _Love._ ”

He brushed himself off, clearing his throat.

“But-! As I started to think, I finally understood my shortcomings, and strangely enough, they all seemed to circle right back to… you…”

Dimentio’s tone snarled and lowered dangerously, a shiver crawling up Luigi’s spine.

” _YOU_ were the reason everything went wrong. You were weak. Weak, afraid, and powerless. You were unable to create a being capable of destroying all worlds, even with mine and the Chaos Heart’s influence.” Dimentio spat, looming over Luigi as every word he spoke dripped with absolute hatred. Luigi continued to cower in fear, not wanting to further enrage the jester standing before him.

“But… I couldn’t stop thinking. You were supposed to have been the perfect vessel as foretold, and yet I still failed. So, tell me, man in green, how could that be?” 

Dimentio’s tone softened, the harlequin lowering himself back to the ground as he relaxed and exhaled. Momentarily, he waited, simply letting the breeze past by. His cape gently swayed in the wind.

“Forgive me, plumber, if I’m moving through all this too quickly. I suppose you must be wondering why I saved your life in the first place, correct…?”

Dimentio amusedly lifted a finger to his cheek, grinning.

”Certainly, you must think I want nothing more than to see you as a colorful splatter on the ground, right?“ His voice fell to almost a whisper, but still maintained that ever-familiar malicious tone to it. "Wouldn’t it be better to let you live and suffer, than to let you perish and fall to such an unceremonious fate?”

The jester snickered before allowing his tone to become serious.

“I have no intentions of seeing harm come to you, Luigi. Instead, I wanted to offer you something… something you refused ever so long ago.”

“W-What are you talking about?”

“Well, why else would I be here? Why else would I have saved you from such an early demise?” Dimentio laughed, amused. “Why, I’m here to ask if you’ll join me!”

Luigi froze. “…W-What?”

“Ahaha, as I previously questioned, how was it that I failed even when I was supposed to be an invincible and perfect being of destruction? With the ideal vessel and the Chaos Heart in my hands, there was no possible way I could fail… That is, unless, there were complications with the man I supposedly had under my control.”

Luigi stiffened.

“Think about it. Even if I was controlling you with that Floro Sprout, those little seedlings can only last so long. They’re not meant to control people for such extended periods of time, especially under such strenuous conditions. I couldn’t keep you restrained to the Chaos Heart forever.”

Dimentio smiled, floating toward Luigi and getting close to his face, his laughter ringing in his ears.

“So… that’s when I came to the conclusion that I had to make you willingly agree to working with me again, in order to create a perfect world!”

“W-What?”

“All I had to do was escape from the Underwhere and concoct a show meant to make you bend, and break, and ultimately… _shatter_ …!” Dimentio explained maliciously. “Then, the fertile subconscious of your mind would be rather easy to take hold of! Just a bit of coaxing is necessary, hm?”

Tears beginning to streak down Luigi’s face. The terrified brunette could only shake his head in terror. “N-No…”

“Ahahaha! As I told you before, you and I both contain parts of each other within our souls. Being fused together has that effect, wouldn’t you believe?” Dimentio’s grin stretched unnaturally.

“We each hold shadows of the Chaos Heart inside of us, pulsing and thumping away within our own chests. It controls parts of you, as much as you may hate to admit it. Much like how you hate to admit that we are much more alike than you want to believe. We’re apart of one another, Luigi.”

“No… I would n-never help you… y-you m-monster…! I-I’m not like… y-you…!”

“Hmm, hmm. That’s what I expected you to say.” Dimentio’s smile refused to waver. “So, what’s the alternative, man in green? A life of solitude, constantly shrouded in eternal darkness and suffering as the rest of the world grows weary from despair? Perhaps end your game to cease the pain? What good would that do? Everyone is mourning the tragedy left in the wake of the show, and you’ll just let that continue? Think of your poor brother, Luigi. Imagine how upset he would be.”

”You…” Luigi inhaled shakily, voice practically inaudible now. “Y-You j-just want to destroy i-it all…”

“If you were to join me, Luigi, all of the sorrow you’ve ever experienced could disappear. This world could start over. It would be a clean and empty slate for us, to conjure a perfect world without pain or suffering. No one would cry out for answers and beg some deity for salvation in the horror of hardship, like a desperate peasant at the feet of a malevenont ruler. Everyone would be happy, and perfect. Nothing would be out of place, or incorrect.”

“S-Shut up…”

Dimentio grinned. “You may keep up that act for as long as you wish, but I know your true emotions. I’m sure Mr. L had to have come from somewhere, right? That deep resentment you hold in your heart against your brother’s neverending fame, and the world that has wronged you… always left behind and discarded in favor of your much-loved heroic sibling? Wouldn’t you love to be the hero for once? You’d be more than that, even. You’d be a King. A God.”

“N-No… stop…”

“Even now, the Chaos Heart stirs within you, begging to be used to its full potential yet again! Who are you to refuse it’s call?” Dimentio pressed a hand down on Luigi’s chest for only a moment, just to feel the panicked beats within.

“You could BE something, Luigi. You could be so much more than what you are now, a second choice to everyone. A joke.”

Luigi’s head was cloudy, his thoughts jumbling. His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage, threatening to tear apart his chest and rip out of his body. He couldn’t breathe steadily anymore.

“Stop it, stop it, s-stop it…” Luigi shoved Dimentio aside, trying to stand up now, wobbling.

“If not for yourself, then what of those who are suffering? What of those who died?” Dimentio’s smile finally turned to a frown. “After all, it’s your fault they’re dead. You didn’t protect them. You were weak. You failed them.”

“STOP!”

“But, that doesn’t mean you can’t try again. You could restart everything. In our perfect world, we could bring them back!” Dimentio exclaimed excitedly, lifting his hands.

”Y-You’re lying…! _YOU’RE LYING!_ ”

“I can’t promise they’d be perfect duplicates, but they’d be enough for you. They’d contain all the traits you loved about them, beings created just to adore and admire you. You’d be their ruler, as you brought them life. They’d forever live in your debt, always be there to listen to you when you needed them… You could bring them all back, Luigi. You could undo this, if you just work with me.”

Luigi went to scream something in protest, but all that emerged from his throat was a strangled shriek. He sputtered, bursting into quivering sobs. 

“Please… I-I don’t… no…”

“We can make a perfect world. If we work together once more, we’ll have complete control over these pitiful dimensions. We could end the pain and suffering of this world, and create a perfect one in its place. Anything you desire could be possible.”

Dimentio outstretched his hand.

“So what do you say, man in green?” Dimentio grinned. “Shall we make a perfect world?”

“No… wrong… m-monster…”

“What else do you have to live for? Your brother? Oh, let’s be honest here. He couldn’t care less about you, Luigi. You didn’t even think or care to tell him of all the suffering you’ve had to endure. Your bond isn’t admirable. It’s weak, much like you. Wouldn’t you much rather prefer it to be flawless, without any imperfections?”

Luigi couldn’t think anymore. His chest ached. He felt like throwing up. His head spun, his heart and mind pulsing and pounding painfully.

He didn’t know what was happening. Everything hurt.

“Come now, Luigi.” Dimentio moved closer, floating down to stand in front of him, moving his hand slightly. He smiled, seeming oddly genuine. “Everything will be better if you just agree.”

Luigi shifted, moving his hands from his sides. 

He let Peasley’s wedding ring slip out of his fingers, the small item clinking unceremoniously as it rolled away and out of sight.

Luigi no longer cared. This world meant nothing to him.

The next world… _his_ world… It would truly be perfect. He could make everything right again.

Luigi took Dimentio’s hand, to which he was met with a maddened laugh.

“Ahahahaha! Excellent!”

Luigi was limp, allowing the smiling jester to lift him up to his feet.

“You made the right choice, Luigi.” Dimentio explained, chuckling darkly. “Once all worlds fall, they’ll be recreated in our perfect image, and we will have complete control over all. There will no longer be sadness or pain. You will feel truly invincible.”

Dimentio paused, his malicious smile widening as he stared down at his broken puppet, the brunette’s blue eyes dulled and sunken against his pale features.

“Ah,” Dimentio smiled, narrowing his eyes gleefully as he giggled. “But there’s just one little thing we need to take care of first… Come now.”

Dimentio turned, noticing Luigi’s sluggish hesitation. The jester guided him along, lifting a gloved finger and pointing toward the sun creeping over the horizon.

“Perfect timing, in fact.” He lifted a hand, turning his head. “See, I had mentioned the audience participation component, had I not? My show isn’t over just yet, Luigi…”

Dimentio laughed.

“Why, we’ve still yet to have our finale!”

\- - - - - - - - - -

There was a sturdy knock upon the front door, the sound briefly resounding off the walls of the aging home that two famed brothers had lived in for many years.

“Coming!”

Luigi barely reacted to the shout, his eyes lidded as he slowly glanced up. His hands trembled at his side, skin pale and clamping at the fabric of his pants anxiously as his body quivered. The front porch creaked under his weight as he stepped back slightly, his dull eyes lifting as the doorknob clicked.

“Who’s there-…?” 

Mario loudly gasped as he joyfully leapt forward, pulling Luigi into his arms. 

“Weegie!”

Luigi didn’t react.

“Weeg! It’s-a so good to see you, bro!” Mario examined his brother at arm’s length, smiling. “How are you feeling? Any better?”

Luigi didn’t respond, only nodding. He moved to step past Mario.

“You look a little better. But, if you aren’t, just lemme know.” Mario smiled warmly, noticing Luigi’s movements. He quickly straightened his shoulders, moving aside to let Luigi in. “Any news with Peasley?”

Luigi refused to answer.

“Bro? You okay?”

Luigi still didn’t talk, only nodding.

“If you say so… eheh, y-you’re-a kinda freaking me out, bro.” Mario nervously chuckled when Luigi still gave no reaction. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to start a conversation. “I-I, uh, I tried to find out what happened to the Princess, but I still haven’t been able to figure much out… Did you?”

Luigi didn’t even face his brother now, only breathing as he looked away, as though he were staring intently at the wall.

”Luigi…?”

Mario slowly reached for his brother, moving to grip his shoulder and steady him.

”Weeg. Hey. Do you need to talk? I’m right here, don’t worry, I-“

As soon as Mario placed his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder, Luigi stiffened and spun around, grabbing onto Mario’s forearm. Mario fearfully stared at his brother, trying to slip out of his tight grip. He’d never seen Luigi acting so strange before.

“B-Bro? Hey, let go of me-”

Luigi’s grip was impossibly tight, digging into skin as he shoved his brother to the side, a light spark of static electricity coursing through Mario’s body as he was flung back into a nearby bookshelf. He hit the wall with a faint crack, the shelf nearly tumbling on top of him. Mario hastily moved out of the way, eyes wide as he breathed in heavy spurts. Feverishly, he glanced up at his younger brother, terrified.

“Luigi?!”

Luigi stood tall, huffing as he tried to gather air into his lungs. He glanced down, dull eyes unmoving as he stared at his elder brother. Mario shivered as he limped forward, trying to stand.

“Weeg, w-what in Grambi’s name has gotten into you?”

“Mario…” was all Luigi could choke out before his words shattered into fractured mumbles. “I… He…”

Mario tried to stand, grabbing onto Luigi’s arms and screaming for some sort of coherent response. “Luigi, what’s wrong with you?!”

Luigi grit his teeth, releasing a growl as he shoved Mario off of him and grabbed his arm, nearly snapping it out of place as he pushed him back down to the ground.

Mario groaned, squeezing his eyes in pain, trying to stand again. His limbs quivered as he tried to lift himself back up. Luigi simply watched his efforts, unmoving.

“Bro, help me… please…” Mario attempted. “L-Luigi…?”

“Ahahahahaha! What a fun reunion!”

Mario glanced up, horrified as all the fears he’d been trying to push away struck his heart at once. He gasped for air, a glare tightening on his face as he screamed, terror soon replaced with rage.

“Y-YOU!”

“Yes, yes. Me.” Dimentio jubilantly spoke, folding his hands as he landed in front of the struggling Mario. “The master of dimensions and pleaser of crowds! The magical and fantastical Diment-”

“You bastard!” Mario screamed as he interrupted Dimentio’s spiel. He heaved, trying to force himself back up to his feet. Traces of static and electricity pulsed at his limbs, forcing his efforts to be quite minimal. He caught Luigi’s gaze, his brother now standing behind Dimentio. “What have you done to him?!”

“Why, I’m just putting on a harmless show, hero.” Dimentio lazily moved his hand, smiling. “What’s so wrong in that? I did nothing to harm your brother.”

Dimentio laughed as Mario finally forced himself up, the hero screaming as he moved to punch Dimentio square in the face. But before the blow could land, Dimentio snapped his fingers and trapped him in a golden box, effortlessly stopping any of Mario’s efforts.

”Suppose you’re just as weak as your brother, then, hm?” Dimentio chuckled as he floated backward, circling around Luigi. “Guess it runs in the family!”

“GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!” Mario shrieked, pounding against the glass of the yellow box. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

“Ah, Mario, but the dear man in green gave himself up willingly to work at my side. He wants to end all worlds with me.”

”YOU’RE LYING!” Mario shoved his weight against the box repeatedly, crying out. “LUIGI!”

“Isn’t it sad? He didn’t tell you anything. Nothing, absolutely nothing, about how much pain he was in. He was suffering so much, and you didn’t so much as bat an eye. He tried to end his own life, and you had no idea. Some brotherly bond you had, hm~?” Dimentio cackled madly, raising his fingers, poised to snap at any moment. “I’m sure you’d much prefer it if I just put you out of your misery.”

Mario paused, shrinking back momentarily. He glanced up, staring at Luigi. A stab of guilt drove through his chest, tears slipping down his cheeks as his expression relaxed.

”Luigi…” He inaudibly mouthed before raising his voice, tears forming in his eyes. His voice trailed off. He’d never felt so ashamed. “I’m s-sorry… I’m so sorry… I should’ve known better…!”

Luigi turned away.

”Bro, you have to snap out of it! He isn’t going to help, he just wants to hurt you! He’s going to kill everyone!”

“That IS the point, Mario. Luigi is well aware. Don’t act like your brother’s so dense, dear hero in red.” Dimentio chided, lifting a finger. “We’re going to construct a perfect world. Just like I originally wanted. It’s _ALL_ I’ve ever wanted.”

His laughter rang out through the Mario brothers’ old home like poison, the malice of months spent suffering and imprisoned seeping through his words and into the floorboards and creaking walls, binding himself into their abode.

“Besides, Mario… I’m afraid there’s no chance I’ll be granting you mercy today. Why…”

Dimentio smiled.

“ _YOU_ are our finale, after all!”

He laughed as he finally snapped his fingers, an ear-shatteringly loud BANG ringing out through the small house. Luigi shut his eyes instinctively to shield himself from any debris, lifting his arms to hide his face. He shivered slightly as he slowly realized Mario was still lying there, just on the ground, his chest rising and falling.

Dimentio hadn’t meant to end his game. His explosion had only been just powerful enough to briefly knock Mario unconscious.

It was just enough time to prepare for the final act.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Mario awoke groggily, eyes flickering as he came to. He was still lying on the ground, limbs heavy as he tried to roll over or stand, finding himself unable to.

“Had a nice rest, did you, hero?”

Mario trembled in anger as he glanced up, meeting eyes with the mismatched gaze of the malevolent jester whom he’d had brief nightmares about during his forced slumber. He seemed preoccupied.

“It’s always nice when the participant has plenty of energy for the show.” Dimentio explained gently as he started working on something just outside of Mario’s view. “Wouldn’t want it to be boring, now, would we?”

A thick scent enveloped the air surrounding the two, the foul-smelling odor forcing Mario to scrunch up his nose.

“Where… is… m-my brother?” Mario coughed up thin strands of saliva mixed with blood, trying to force himself into standing. All attempts left him exhausted, lying on the ground and sputtering for air.

“Elsewhere. He’s preparing for his cue.” Dimentio smiled. “In the meantime, I wanted to show you something while we were waiting.”

Mario’s hazy vision left him unable to comprehend where Dimentio was moving, his gaze naturally falling toward the ground as he attempted studying his breathing.

A blur of gold, with accents of sapphire and crimson, was placed in front of his eyes. His mind stirred.

“I wanted to keep it as a personal trophy. A prize, if you will. But… I think you’d appreciate it more.”

Mario’s chest tightened, tears slipping down his cheeks.

It was the Princess’s crown.

“P-Princess…” Mario whispered in disbelief, almost as though this was all some cruel trick. “No… no, she… My Princess…”

“She lasted long. I’ll grant you that knowledge. Ah, if we had time, I’d be willing to show you her whole demise. It was quite a fun part of our show…” Dimentio grinned, noticing Mario’s complexion, paling horrifically as he came to terms with what had happened and who he had failed. “And I see you’re breaking apart too, like a vase knocked over by a careless toddler on a summer day.”

“Peach…”

Dimentio turned with a hum and smile, his yellow eye flickering as he tilted his head. Bells jingled, the jester standing tall to attention.

“I believe it’s time, then. We mustn’t waste a single second more.” Dimentio faced Mario. “Oh, do forgive me, dear red hero. I’m just so eager to finally have my perfect world~!”

Dimentio lifted his hands, sparks pulsing at his fingertips.

“It’s time for our grand finale! Luigi…! That’s your cue!”

Mario glanced up, mortified as he watched his younger brother approach. Luigi started forward mechanically, the light sound of liquid trickling following his steps. Mario’s eyes widened, quickly realizing Luigi was pouring a trail of gasoline at his side.

“L-Luigi… n-no…” Mario whispered in protest. All he could think about was how he had failed his brother. He didn’t protect him from Dimentio and all the tricks he had up his sleeve. He didn’t protect the Princess. He didn’t protect anyone.

He wasn’t a hero at all.

“All it’ll take is a single spark, Luigi.” 

Dimentio’s taunting voice quickly brought Mario out of his thoughts.

Luigi fiddled with his hands, breathing heavily. Every part of him was screaming, begging him to come to his senses and stop this madness. They told him Dimentio was lying, and he would never let him recreate the world he wanted. They warned him to just grab his brother and run far away. 

But, the piece of the Chaos Heart that stirred deep within his chest had the loudest voice of all.

_Finish the show._

“Every show must come to an end, Luigi.” Dimentio reminded. “Prove yourself.”

Mario’s cries and pleads went unheard as Luigi’s mind numbed, thoughts growing unbearable. He crouched down, leaning over to the growing pile of gasoline he’d created at his feet.

A single electrical spark appeared at his fingertips, briefly alighting his palms and trembling fingers. The tiny sparks hit the gasoline lining the ground, steadily growing quick flames, each sprouting from the spot he’d touched.

“Our grand finale is finally set into motion!” Dimentio laughed, eyes narrowing excitedly as he clapped his hands together. “What a magnificent light show!”

Luigi felt lost, feeling the need to remain, to sit by his brother’s side and perish in the crackling flames beside him. The fire moved fast, consuming and engulfing each of the wooden boards of the house. Impossibly fast.

Mario screamed in terror, trying to get up and run away, but to no avail. He glanced up at his brother, sobbing his name for some hope, some chance he might still be there.

Luigi’s heart stiffened. He moved, reaching out to his brother. 

But, Dimentio lunged forward and grabbed Luigi by the wrist. He snapped his fingers and the two teleported outside of the house to safety, watching as the old house was quickly engulfed by the growing flames. 

Dimentio dropped Luigi to the ground carelessly, chuckling.

“Our show started off so small! And now, we end with such a huge finale! What a performance!”

They watched from a safe distance.

Dimentio cackled in delight as smoke began to pour from the windows and cracks in the wood along the sides of the wooden house, once occupied by the famous Mario brothers. They’d resided in that house for years, having lived out many of their years together, promising each other plentiful and exciting futures.

It was all squandered as the house burst into flame. The flames danced excitedly, growing larger in accompaniment to the sounds of screaming from within.

Luigi felt the need to cry, but no tears emerged from his eyes. He exhaled shakily, staring at Dimentio, who was laughing madly as the light of the fiery blaze reflected upon the shiny porcelain of his mask.

Sparks burst and exploded along the bright destruction presented before him, wooden boards creaking and cracking. 

And through all the crackling fire and bustling embers, Luigi could hear the horrified and pained screams of his burning brother.

Luigi whimpered and hid his gaze, burying his eyes in his dirtied gloves, falling to his knees on the dirt ground.

“What a lovely display. A show-stopper, indeed…” Dimentio mused, delighted with the horrific display as he surveyed the damage. 

The roaring and rumbling flames claimed the aging house, Mario’s screams having now ceased.

Luigi felt his chest tighten.

So many were lost now. His friends. His love. His family…!

It was all his fault. It was all his fault. It was all his fault.

Two Toad siblings who had a bond unbreakable compared to his own. An old friend whom had only wanted to see him happy. A friend who had once been his enemy. A young royal who had only wanted to help. His closest friends who had been with him for years, promising his safety.

His mentor. His husband. His brother.

He’d pushed all of them away.

It was his fault they were gone.

All gone. 

His mind and heart pulsed. He nearly toppled over, heaving for air. He couldn’t so much as see anymore.

He passed out.

\- - - - - - - - - -

“Luigi…?”

He shifted, awakening to a bright light. Everything was warm. Comfortingly warm. It felt safe.

“Luigi, wake up now…”

Luigi’s eyes slowly opened, a brilliant whiteness in front of his gaze. He trembled and inhaled, trying to see past his misty vision.

“What…?”

“The show isn’t quite over yet… Your role isn’t finished.”

Luigi bolted upright, Dimentio’s masked smile greeting him as he finally adjusted to the brightness around him. He didn’t quite know where he was, but it felt familiar.

Dimentio lifted Luigi to his feet. He wobbled slightly as he stood in the blankness surrounding him.

“Now, now, Luigi… It’s time for our next show. This performance isn’t stopping so soon. It’s a show that will continue on throughout centuries. And we’ll be the ones onstage, orchestrating it all…”

Dimentio lifted Luigi’s chin, pulling him forward to walk through the nothingness.

“Come now, man in green. It’s time to take our bow. And then, we can work on finally creating our perfect world.”

Dimentio turned around as Luigi finally looked up. 

And Luigi was smiling, his grin matching Dimentio’s own twisted expression.

Everything would be okay. Luigi knew he would make things perfect, for everyone. Everything would be okay.

And though sorrow and tragedy followed their footsteps as they traversed through nothing, they maintained one thought as they continued onward.

“The show must go on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the curtain of our story comes to a close…   
> For all those who read my little tale, I do so hope you enjoyed. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it, and I hope to see you all again soon. I'll be posting some more stories here in due time.   
> Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
